Down with me
by Nasaki
Summary: Hiei es una de las estrellas del rock más impresionantes del momento y Kurama, el periodista del Times que escribirá su historia. Si dos destinos diferentes se conectan: ¿qué podría resultar de eso?. YAOI!. El final!
1. ¿La primera impresión cuenta?

Notas de la autora: Un intento de Universo Alterno, espero que les guste, ya que disfrute escribiéndolo. ¿Qué les pareció?. ¿Les gusto?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. Vamos, dejen reviews, es importante para mi saberlo.

Summary: Hiei es una de las estrellas del rock más impresionantes del momento y Kurama, el periodista del Times que escribirá su historia. Si dos destinos diferentes se conectan: ¿qué podría resultar de eso?. HieixKurama.

Disclaimer: YYH no me pertenece, este fic está echo sin fines de lucro sino para entretenimiento de sus fans.

Warning: Este es un fic completa y totalmente YAOI!. Quedan advertidos. (BE WARNED!).

Down with me: Capítulo 1: ¿_La primera impresión no cuenta?_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¡Eres un baka!. ¡Ya te dije que buscaras mejor!. ¡Y no, ya te dije que no quiero entrevistarme con ningún periodista!. ¡Los odio!. Además ... siempre cambian todo lo que yo digo. Sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas, Sergei. Habla con ellos, y hazlo lo mejor que puedas. Nos vemos en la mañana. ¡Sí, sí!. ¡Adiós!. –Hiei colgó el teléfono con un golpe. Esperaba que aquella pequeña conversación con Sergei no le arruinara la noche pero de todas formas, ya estaba arruinada.

Miró hacia fuera. Si, detestaba las giras, aquello era aún peor que en MTV el año pasado, mucho peor. La gente golpeaba las puertas, lo llamaban, se teñían el pelo de negro y se vestían con camisas negras que decían "Hiei te amo" o esas cursilerías. Estaba en el estadio, y ... ¡maldita sea!. ¡Porque siempre Sergei insistía en que las grabaciones del álbum tenían que ser en vivo!.

Sergei, si, ese era el nombre de su representante. ¡Vaya nombre verdad!. Como sea, Sergei siempre se encargaba de esa clase de asuntos, la mayoría de las veces la "política" de Sergei era "agradar al público". Hiei siempre le reprochaba esta conducta, eso era frívolo y demasiado materialista, él tocaba para él y eso bastaba.

Todo comenzó cuando tomó entre sus manos la guitarra, "Fire flames" la había nombrado. La guitarra la había comprado hace dos años atrás, cuando aún no había Sergei, ni bajo, ni batería, ni fama. Sólo él y "fire flames", la única guitarra eléctrica echa para él.

¿Por qué "fire flames"?. Porque a diferencia de las guitarras comunes, esas que lucen colores normales y opacos, esta guitarra, era negra con llamas de color azul eléctrico. Era única, y claro, ese era uno de los "toques personales" de Hiei Jaganshi, a quien en Norteamérica habían calificado como una "superestrella" del rock internacional. Y desde entonces "Fire flames" también era famosa.

¿Desde cuando una estrella del rock?. Hiei prefería no acordarse. ¿Qué tan dolorosa puede ser la muerte de tu madre y tu hermana?. Mucho si consideramos que cuando la vida parece perfecta te trae un golpe tan duro como estos. ¿Y entonces que quedaba?. ¿Llorar?. ¡Ni modo de que eso sucediera!. Hiei prefería transmitir todos sus sentimientos en algo más duro, más tangible, más hermoso. ¿Y qué mejor modo que una guitarra y un puñado de letras desgarradoras?. Nada ...

Hiei miró hacia fuera, la multitud se le hacía cada vez más parecida a un montón de animales hambrientos. Brillante analogía Hiei, se dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos a "fire flames", y se dirigía hacia el escenario.

-.¿Vamos?. –Hiei hizo un gesto con los ojos y Vlad (el bajista), echo a reír, no precisamente discreto. Hiei entró en el escenario. Siempre detestaba esa parte, donde todos gritaban su nombre y saltaban o esas cosas. Hiei forzó una sonrisa.

"Voy a matarte esta vez, Sergei", pensó mientras los saludaba con la mano. Tomó el micrófono y hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios, otro de los toques personales de Hiei. En fin, después de todo, prefería eso a tener que entrevistarse con la prensa.

El grupo estaba formado por Hiei (quien era el vocalista y guitarrista), su amigo Vlad Divarius y su hermano Keith Divarius (batería), cuando comenzaron a tocar el estadio pareció estallar en llamas. Hiei se sorprendió un poco por las luces, imitaban muy bien el fuego y hasta se parecían un poco a las llamas de "fire flames", sonrió y levantó los brazos.

Esa noche Hiei se había decidido por aquella especie de capa, negra, con algunos rebordes en blanco, que por dentro era roja, parecía prácticamente echa para que él la usara. Sus pantalones negros, y sus usuales cinturones que usaba quedaban tapados por la capa, pero no importaba. También llevaba unas botas negras que casi se confundían con el resto de su ropa. Su rostro pálido y sus ojos rojos resaltaban perfectamente en medio de ese mar de negro.

Parecía como si fuese un vampiro sacado de esos libros llenos de romanticismo del siglo XIX o incluso del escéptico Renacimiento, no importaba, los únicos que ahora estaban eran él y su guitarra , él y la música flotando por sus oídos. O casi.

Su vista se volvió hacia el público, estaban eufóricos, gritaban, sostenían carteles con su nombre, silbaban y aplaudían. Todos o casi todos. Había un chico pelirrojo en la primera fila, tenía los ojos verdes, lo miraba con un poco de desconfianza. Bastaba acercarse para darse cuenta de que no era uno más de sus "adoradores" fans.

A la mitad del concierto, el chico no había echo absolutamente nada, tenía clavada la mirada en cada uno de sus movimientos, y hasta sonreía de tanto en tanto con un "algo" demasiado molesto. Hiei se acercó hasta donde estaba él hasta que estuvo a una distancia de apenas unos milímetros y comenzó a cantarle bien fuerte y a hacerle muecas. El chico mostró una expresión desconcertada. Hiei rió un poco y se alejó para continuar con el concierto.

Si, había sido bueno burlarse del pelirrojo. Continuó cantando hasta que llegó la parte del concierto que detestaba y que hasta ese momento había tratado de evitar. La última canción iría dedicada a alguno de sus fans, subiría al escenario y trataría de cantarla con él, o como de no saber la letra, podría al menos tratar de seguir el estribillo.

Miró hacia sus fans que gritaban ansiosos y sonrió con un poco de sarcasmo. A ver que hacia el pelirrojo cuando subiera al escenario. Pensó mientras los saludaba a todos con las manos. A una de las señas de Vlad, Hiei se acercó al micrófono y clavó la mirada en su "víctima".

-.Esta canción esta dedicada a todos mis fans. ¡A todos ustedes!. –dijo señalándolos a todos. -.¿¡Quién quiere cantar conmigo esta noche?. –gritó bien alto, todos parecieron agitarse más. Hiei le hizo una mueca al chico pelirrojo y lo subió al escenario. -.¡Kurama cantará con nosotros!. –gritó mientras hacia una pequeña mueca. El pelirrojo aún estaba sorprendido, arqueó un poco las cejas.

-.Mi nombre ... no es Kurama. –susurró. "Claro que tu nombre no es Kurama, yo lo inventé, baka" pensó Hiei, hizo una mueca con los ojos, le hizo una señal a Keith y a Vlad y comenzaron a tocar. La canción era bastante buena, según la opinión de Sergei le gustaba bastante a sus fans. El tema se llamaba: "Lucifer last song" (La última canción de Lucifer) y había sido el primer tema de su primer álbum grabado en vivo.

Claro que su queridísimo "Kurama" no sabía ni una sola palabra de la letra, y Hiei no sólo lo hacia evidente con sus "vamos canta", si no que hasta había querido lanzarlo fuera del escenario. Kurama ya lo miraba con un poco más que desconfianza. ¿Algo Así como odio?. No importaba, Hiei continuaría humillándolo hasta que el show terminara.

Cuando terminó la canción, las luces se apagaron, Hiei levantó los brazos, saludo a todo el mundo que le estuviera escuchando, aventó a Kurama fuera del escenario y salió con un fresco sabor a victoria.

-.Buen concierto Hiei. –dijo Vlad mientras sonreía y guardaba su instrumento, Hiei sólo pronunció un "Hn", y Keith rió un poco como solían hacerlo cuando apenas tenían 13 años y no conocían nada de eso. Vlad lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos.

"No de nuevo". Pensó Hiei, bueno, Vlad y Keith siempre peleaban, después de todo, eran hermanos. Guardó sus cosas lo más rápido que pudo, y salió antes que los demás. Los miles de fans se amontonaban en la puerta. Bastó con una pequeña mueca para que se agitaran todos. Hiei sonrió y los saludó, bueno, nunca había dicho que ser famoso no le gustara: buena paga y adoración suficiente por muchas décadas.

Hiei entró en su limosina y sonrió para sus adentros, que bien, ese era el primer concierto de su gira por toda Europa, y a partir del momento en que había humillado un poco al pelirrojo, se había vuelto un poco más divertido de lo normal.

"Bien Hiei, lo has hecho de nuevo", pensó. Las calles aún estaban llenas de los fans, que traían muchos carteles, Hiei se había fijado que el chico pelirrojo no estaba entre ninguno de aquellas personas, hizo una mueca, algo definitivamente no iba bien con ese chico.

Ah bueno, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, eso después de todo no le importaba. La limosina continuó su camino por la avenida, hasta llegar a una bifurcación y perder de vista a todos los fans que aún se veían un poco en la distancia.

Cuando Hiei llegó hasta el hotel, ya era completamente tarde, algo así como la 1 de la mañana. Hiei bostezó, eso se había tornado realmente agotador, dormiría unas pocas horas hasta su encuentro por la mañana con el periodista que quería entrevistarlo.

Al parecer, y según Sergei, su director de gira y la prensa, ese tal chico, se apellidaba Minamino y tenía un buen futuro dentro de su campo. Le habían asignado la tarea de escribir su biografía, la publicarían con el Times de Londres y parte de las ganancias irían para él. Era un trato razonable.

A simple vista, Hiei ganaría con eso mucho y la prensa también lo haría. Pero había sólo un pequeño pero importante inconveniente, y este era que el famoso y extravagante artista no se había dejado entrevistar con nadie desde hacia un año.

Eso molestaba a Sergei, y ni que decir de la prensa (en especial la amarillista), quienes obviamente, se privaban desde entonces de muy buenas historias. Era por eso que habían ideado una estrategia tan perfecta, que tendrían una especie de "anzuelo" en el que debería caer para firma tal contrato.

No importaba, lo haría de todos modos, se dijo, mientras se sentaba en su silla del escritorio y comenzaba a terminar las canciones que Sergei quería para grabar en su nuevo álbum el viernes. Lo haría de todos modos ...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-."_Son las 7:00 de la mañana y hoy es un día soleado, ideal para ...". _–¿encontrarse con la prensa?. No, claro que no era un buen día para eso. Hiei apagó la radio luego de haber casi tirado su despertador al suelo gracias al "suave" golpe que le había dado. Bostezando se incorporó de su ... ¿silla de escritorio?. ¿Se había quedado dormido mientras trabajaba?.

Oh no, eso ya le había pasado antes y había llegado tarde veinte minutos al trabajo, eso era una falta que Sergei no perdonaba nunca, en su trabajo consideraba la puntualidad muy importante y ... Miró el reloj. ¡Las diez de la mañana!. ¡No sólo llegaba tarde sino que faltaban sólo diez minutos para que comenzase la entrevista ... sin él!.

Hiei saltó por alto su escritorio desordenado, ya habría tiempo. ¿Un cambio de ropa?. ¿Un baño?. Bien ... quizás a la prensa no le importase si llegaba tarde unos segundos ... ¡No!. ¡Qué pensaba!. ¡Por supuesto que si importaba!. Se cambió rápido, apenas para quitarse el maquillaje de la noche anterior, ese que lo había dejado "tan pálido como un vampiro" según la prensa. Tomó las letras de las nuevas canciones (canciones que tendría que haberle mostrado a Sergei esa mañana) y salió de su departamento, sin antes tropezar con las estúpidas cartas de sus "admiradoras" (esas que tiraba a la basura todas las mañanas sin siquiera leerlas), hasta llegar al ascensor.

-.Al fin ... –dijo con un suspiro.-.Estúpidas fans, ojalá dejaran de dejarme cartas todas las mañanas ... Ahh ... que cansancio ... ¡Sergeri va a matarme!. –Hiei se dejó caer en el suelo, tan sólo faltaban unos minutos, y considerando que el vivía (de momento) en el piso 56 a pesar de lo rápido que pudiera ser el ascensor terminaría por llegar tarde irremediablemente.

-.¡Hiei!. –Hiei volteó la cabeza para dirigirle un golpe al idiota que se atrevía a terminar de arruinar su día, pero cuando vio los desordenados cabellos rubios de su amigo cerró la boca y se contuvo. -¡Hiei!. ¿Estás bien?. – dijo Vlad mientras se inclinaba con los ojos bien abiertos.

-.No, si es que me encanta llegar tarde al trabajo Vlad ... –dijo taladrándolo con la mirada. Vlad abrió los ojos bien grandes y luego estalló de la risa. Hiei lo miró, Vlad si que tenía el aspecto de un chico despreocupado. Tenía los ojos verdes, y las puntas de su cabello rubio y desordenado eran rojizas, a simple vista parecía alguien serio por su mirada, pero como dicen, las cosas no son como parecen.

-.Hiei, Hiei, Hiei. Qué cosas, es justamente para eso a lo que venía. Sergei pensó, que como ayer tuviste un concierto no ibas a llegar temprano, o por lo menos a tiempo, como a él le gusta decir, así que decidió postergar el encuentro unos minutos y me mandó a buscarte. ¿O no recuerdas que sucedió en el anterior concierto?. Te quedaste dormido ... –dijo mientras contenía una risita. Miró el reloj y antes de que Hiei pudiera quejarse de nada lo arrastró hasta su moto y se fueron juntos.

Ahora, si había algo que Hiei realmente detestase, esa era viajar en una motocicleta, las odiaba, siempre que había subido a una se había mareado, era una consecuencia total y completamente irremediable que sucediera y aunque estando con Vlad y con Keith se había acostumbrado (en especial desde que el año pasado se les había ocurrido gastarse todos sus ahorros en motos y artículos de deporte, tantos que es imposible mencionar), Hiei no paraba de pensar que si alguno de ellos dos conducía no sólo iba a marearse, si no que correría muchos, muchos riesgos.

-.¡Legamos!. –dijo Vlad quitándose el casco. -. Y mira Hiei, aún estamos a tiempo, faltan cinco minutos nada más. ¡Mira allí está Keith!. –dijo señalándolo, Hiei volteó para ver hacia donde apuntaba su rubio amigo.

-.Yo no veo nada, y ya deja de fumar Vlad, no ves que te hace mal baka. –dijo Hiei tratando de quitarle el cigarrillo de la boca, cosa que no pudo, y fue entonces que los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Keith, el menor de los dos hermanos, estaba allí, con su cabello azul completamente peinado (cosa poco común) y leyendo un libro. Algo aburrido como "Ivanhoe" pensó Vlad, pero Hiei alcanzó a leer el título: "Historia de Francia" por "Shuichi Minamino". Hiei abrió los ojos y la boca, formando una mueca horrible en cuando vio el nombre.

-.Ah .. ¡Hola Vlad!. ¡Hola Hiei!. Siento no haberlos saludado, es que estaba leyendo un libro, es muy interesante. –dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Vlad lo miró y se restregó los ojos una y otra vez, mientras lo miraba desde diferentes ángulos.

-.En serio ... ¿seguro que estás bien?. Es decir ... ¿seguro que eres tú?. –Keith lo golpeó con el libro, mientras que formaba un mueca con los labios y caminaba, dejando a su pobre hermano "malherido" en el suelo. Keith se acercó un poco hasta Hiei quien no estaba precisamente de buen humor.

-.¿Te encuentras bien Hiei?. –preguntó mientras formaba una sonrisa e ignorando completamente a su hermano que se quejaba allá atrás. Hiei lo miró con una mirada que hubiera echo desear a Keith esconderse justo en ese momento detrás del libro.

-.¡Dame eso!. –Hiei le quitó el libro de las manos y comenzó a hojearlo con prisa, miró las páginas una por una y emitió un fuerte gruñido cuando lanzó el libro hacia atrás sin siquiera mirar o dudarlo un segundo. -.Deja de leerlo, es un ... desperdicio. –

-.¡No hagas eso!. ¡Qué no es mío Hiei!. –dijo Keith mientras lo levantaba del suelo. -.Además ... luego de terminar la gira me iré a Francia, tengo un primo allí que me invitó. –dijo mientras comenzaba a saltar de la emoción. -¡No es fascinante!. –

-.No, además ... si te invitó a ti es porque está muy desesperado. –sentenció Vlad mientras se frotaba la cabeza y se restregaba el saco que hasta hace unos momentos, antes de ser golpeado, estaba impecablemente limpió.

-.Voy a ignorar eso "querido" hermano, sólo porque hoy estoy muy feliz y porque no estás invitado. –dijo con una mirada de suficiencia mientras se le adelantaba para caminar justo al lado de Hiei. Las mejillas de Vlad estaban completamente rojas, mientras tenía las manos escarbando en sus bolsillos, y Keith sonrió satisfecho.

Hiei suspiró, esos dos si que no cambiarían nunca. Continuó caminando, pronto llegarían, según Vlad, las calles estaban cortadas, y sólo los peatones podían avanzar, así que habían continuado caminando. Hiei pudo ver al chico pelirrojo de la noche anterior comprar el diario en una esquina y casualmente discutir acerca del precio.

-.Ah si que ... a _monsieur_ "yo soy el único que importa" le gusta alguien. ¿O no?. –alcanzó a decir Keith por detrás del libro acentuando mucho el "_monsieur_" ya que "_estaba aprendiendo francés_". Su hermano Vlad asintió, y ambos se rieron. Era demasiado obvio que había allí muchos graciosos que se creen sarcásticos, pensó Hiei

-.Bah ... piensen lo que quieran .. bakas ... –dijo Hiei mientras parecía querer tratar de asesinarlos con la mirada.

-.Ah .. aquí están ... –dijo Sergei mirándolos fijamente. -.¡Vlad pedazo de tonto!. –dijo mientras lo levantaba del suelo. -.¡Te dije que trajeras a Hiei a tiempo!. –dijo. Hiei lo miró con una cara de pocos amigos, los ojos azules de Sergei se centraron un momento en su figura.

-.Oh bueno ... –dijo mientras soltaba a Vlad. - ... pero después de todo estamos todos aquí y los de la prensa ... –dijo fijándose en su reloj. –llegarán en pocos minutos. Aclaró con una sonrisa. Los tres chicos miraron a su representante.

Sergei era, desde que Hiei lo conocía, un hombre delgado, de apenas unos veinticuatro años, de cabellos castaños y una mirada azul traviesa por momentos, extremadamente seria por otros. Todos lo respetaban y algunos hasta le temían un poco.

Hiei frunció el ceño, viendo como Sergei extraía de su portafolios un papel arrugado, tenía una foto suya, era más bien del año pasado, y estaba firmada. Se suponía que la enviarían a la familia de Vlad en francia, ya que Hiei había vivido con ellos desde que su familia real había muerto. Sergei partió la fotografía en dos y le mostró una imagen recortada de la primera plana en el diario.

-.Este eres tu Hiei y este es tu futuro, ya no necesitas estas cosas. Deberías olvidarte de todo, esto es lo más importante. Cuando te concentres dejaré que vuelvas, mientras tanto, harás lo que te digo. – Hiei apretó los puños y no dijo nada. Keith negó con la cabeza, y Vlad lo miró lleno de desaprobación.

-.¿Cuándo llegan los de la prensa?. –Sergei sonrió y guardó la imagen de nuevo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

El pelirrojo miró el papel. Ya estaba, había llegado, a lo lejos se los veía, Vlad, Keith y Hiei, con las mismas ropas de vampiros del día anterior, y el tal Sergei. Estaban todos. Guardó el trozo amarillento de papel con la dirección y se sonrió a si mismo, todas las piezas estaban en su lugar. Que el juego comience.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: dedicado a Yami, por ser tan paciente.

Se despide,

-.Nasaki.-


	2. Masacre para el zorro

Notas de la autora: el segundo capi, depuse de creo, no tanta espera. Va dedicado a Konoto-chan, por el fic que ha escrito y a Yami de nuevo, otra vez por su paciencia y dejen reviews, me interesa saber lo que piensan. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo capítulo?.

Disclaimer: Ya deben de saber que YYH no me pertenece y si no lo saben ... entérense!.

Warning: Ya lo dije en el summary y en verdad creo que sería una estupidez leer algo que no te gusta, así que si el YAOI no es de tu agrado, estás invitado a abandonar ahora. Si no tienes problema con eso, sigue leyendo.

Down with me: Capítulo 2: _Masacre para el zorro_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Hola, "Kurama". ¿Qué tal te fue?. –preguntó Yusuke Urameshi dejando por unos instantes de trabajar en su artículo. Minamino traía la gabardina totalmente enlodada, y también su sombrero, ambos de color rojo, y una rosa para el "artista" totalmente quemada. Cuando Yusuke la vio dejó a un lado su trabajo.

-.¿Y eso qué es?. –preguntó interesado, acercándose para observarla mejor, cuando descubrió que "esa cosa negra", era la rosa de Kurama se echó a reír. Kurama frunció el ceño, aunque sabía que eso no daba resultados con Yusuke.

-.En cuanto la vio, lo primero que hizo fue quemarla con su encendedor. No fue un "buen" comienzo. –dijo Kurama suspirando y dejándose caer en la silla a un lado. Yusuke corrió su silla un poco más lejos de Kurama, ya que sus ropas no olían muy bien que digamos.

-.¡Puaj!. ¿Y tú que has estado haciendo?. ¿Revolcándote en el barro?. –preguntó Yusuke girando su cabeza y en especial su nariz y cualquier cosa que pudiese oler la nauseabunda fragancia del pelirrojo. Kurama enseguida se sonrojó y se quitó su abrigo y su sombrero, y los dejó a un lado.

-.¿Quieres que te conteste o adivinas tú sólo?. –Yusuke hizo un gesto con la cabeza y Kurama continuó. -.Fue "ese" Hiei. Te juro que en un día común puedo tolerar peores cosas que estas, pero ya sabes que no me gustan las actitudes tan infantiles. –

-.Pero ... ¿qué hizo?. –dijo Yusuke cada vez más interesado, inclinándose más en su asiento. No era por defender a Hiei Jaganshi, pero había ciertos puntos que aún no le quedaban en claro, o que más bien, quería escuchar de boca del pelirrojo.

-.Me echó al suelo, y peor aún. ¿Recuerdas que ayer llovió?. Bien, porque hoy las calles estaban completamente embarradas. –dijo Kurama suspirando mientras tomaba una taza de té que Yusuke se había encargado de traerle.

-.Me imagino Kurama. –Minamino dejó de sonreír y dejó la taza en su lugar. –.Ah, perdón, "Shuichi". Es que desde el concierto del sábado, a todos nos gusta llamarte así. –

-.Eso me imaginé. Y a propósito ... ¿Cómo está Kuwabara?. –Yusuke dejó su café en la mesa y rió tan alto que más de uno de sus compañeros se voltearon a verlo con cara de no muy buenos amigos y más bien, de muy buenos enemigos.

-.Ah, él ... ¿te refieres al perro de las hamburguesas?. Pues ya sabes, supongo que tratará de buscarse otro trabajo, aunque no creo que vaya a seguir estudiando. A tratado muchas veces de entrar en la Universidad y ninguna de esas ha podido, te imaginas. –dijo lo último con un poco más de esfuerzo para no reírse.

-.Seguramente Yusuke, seguramente. ¿Y Kaiko?. –Yusuke se rascó un poco la cabeza, como si estuviese confundido, se encogió de hombros.

-.No se de ella más que tú Kurama. Bueno, con todo esto del viaje de estudios no creo que tenga tiempo para llamar muy seguido, es posible que cuando vuelva comience a trabajar aquí. –

-.Me alegro, es bueno escuchar cosas así después de un día tan ... "duro". ¿Sabes?. En especial porque mañana comienzo. –Yusuke sonrió y dejó su taza de café en el escritorio.

-.A propósito ... –continuó Kurama. -.¿Sabes tú si el nombre Kurama significa algo?. –preguntó Minamino. Yusuke abrió los ojos bien grandes y lanzó otra de sus risotadas.

-.¿No conoces la leyenda?. –señaló divertido, el recién apodado Kurama negó con la cabeza. -.Bien ... –continuó Yusuke. -.Verás, Kurama era el nombre de un Youko de una leyenda, algo así como un zorro o algo. No se bien, pero según creo es muy conocida en Japón. –

-. Con razón ... "zorro". –dijo Kurama pensativo. Yusuke arqueó las cejas.

-.¿Por algo en especial?. –preguntó Yusuke bebiendo un poco más de su café. Kurama negó rápidamente con la cabeza, al tiempo en que se sonrojaba un poco.

-.No, por nada. Olvídalo. –dijo, tomando el también un poco más de su té.

-.Vamos amigo, anímate, no debe de estar tan malo, ya desearía yo tener una historia tan ... –si Yusuke hubiese terminado la oración hubiese dicho "buena", "especial", "novedosa", "interesante", "tan bien pagada". Pero no pudo terminarla porque ...

-.¡Shuichi Minamino!. ¡QUE SE PRESENTE AHORA EN MI OFICINA!. –enseguida después de estas palabras, dichas por el altavoz, Yusuke se volvió hacia su trabajo, y todos hicieron lo mismo. Kurama se incorporó y se dirigió hacia su oficina.

-.Suerte amigo ... –le murmuró Yusuke haciendo una señal que indicaba perfectamente "estas muerto hermano". Kurama tragó saliva, eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien. O mejor dicho, el jefe "no" estaba bien.

El pelirrojo se quedó esperando fuera de la oficina del editor del diario, la puerta de la oficina se abrió y salió un muchacho bastante joven, que había entrado a trabajar hacia apenas unas semanas y que Kurama había visto casi de casualidad. En su cara tenía el peor presagio para el pelirrojo (que ya conocía como funcionaban las cosas) ... Sigfried estaba enojado.

-.Pasa. –indicó fríamente, el editor era un hombre de 28 años apenas, pero tenía tal frialdad con los empleados y sabía controlar todos los problemas que surgían tan bien que nadie se atrevía a cuestionarlo.

-.Si señor. –respondió Kurama con bastante seriedad. Sigfried dio vuelta su asiento de manera que Kurama pudiese ver su rostro. Tenía el cabello violeta y los ojos grises. A pesar de la aparente tranquilidad, Kurama notó que estaba enfadado. Siempre estaba enfadado cuando tenía esa mueca en el rostro.

-.Sabes por lo que te llamé. ¿Verdad?. –preguntó, Kurama asintió lentamente, Sigfried dejó que pasaran unos segundos y entonces se incorporó.

-.Si señor. –Kurama volvió a responder cortamente, Sigfried asintió con la cabeza mientras daba vueltas por la oficina, de un lado hacia otro.

-.¿Cómo te fue en la entrevista de prensa?. ¿Conseguiste firmar el contrato?. –Kurama se mordió el labio, y vaya que si lo había echo, y vaya que si ...

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Flash Back

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-.¡Basta Vlad!. ¿Qué no ves que estoy leyendo baka?. –gritó el chico de cabellos azules enfadado, tratando de quitarle su libro a su hermano. El rubio no tardó en cansarse y tirarlo al suelo. Hiei lo recogió._

_-.Hay no otra vez ... –se lamentó Keith viendo sin poder hacer nada cómo Hiei despedazaba su libro, sin importarle la amenazadora imagen de Sergei cerca suyo. Este se encogió de hombros, y Hiei siguió destrozando con furia el libro que el peliazul sostenía en las manos hace unos segundos._

_Cuando el pelirrojo pudo acercarse un poco más, lo suficiente para que todos notaran su presencia, leyó su nombre en lo que quedaba del libro. Vaya, si así era Hiei Jaganshi con un libro que tan sólo tenía su nombre no quería enterarse de cómo sería con una persona._

_Había sido una grave error juzgar las cosas como en un juego de ajedrez. ¡Absurdo!. Allí no era un juego, era nada menos que la vida real, sin reinas, ni reyes, ni movidas. Aunque la lógica ... la lógica ... eso si funcionaba en ambas cosas. Y es que a veces, la vida puede dar tantas vueltas ..._

_Sergei se adelantó y le estrechó la mano. Hiei imitó su ejemplo, y le dejó en la mano la tapa destrozada de un libro que tenía como título "Historia de Francia". Hiei sonrió sarcásticamente._

_-. Como lo siento Kurama. –Vlad se rió discretamente, a Keith no le hizo gracia, eso de destrozar libros no iba con él. Kurama miró el pedazo de libro en su mano y lo dejó tranquilamente en el suelo._

_No, eso no tenía que molestarlo, no, a él no debía molestarlo. Estaba allí por negocios, y los negocios no tienen nada que ver con el amor propio, ni el orgullo, ni esas cosas. ¿No?. _

_-.Buenas tardes Shuichi Minamino, espero que nuestro contrato esté bien para ambas partes. –dijo Sergei mirando alternativamente a Hiei y luego hacia el pelirrojo. Kurama asintió y Hiei se cruzó de brazos y le lanzó una mirada asesina._

_Bien, se dijo Kurama, esa era hora de poner en práctica su plan. Sacó de su bolsillo una rosa, todos se le quedaron mirando asombrados. El pelirrojo se la dio inclinándose un poco hacia el cantante con una sonrisa en el rostro. Hiei la tomó con la mano y la observó. _

_Enseguida Kurama y los demás vieron con aún más asombro como Hiei revolvía en sus bolsillos. Hiei encontró por fin lo que parecía ser un encendedor para los cigarrillos, y quemó lentamente a la rosa. Cuando estaba completamente negra, la apretó entre sus manos, hasta que quedaron apenas unos cuatro o cinco pétalos del total y se la devolvió a Kurama, sin sonrisa alguna._

_-.Gracias "zorro". –dijo. Kurama no comprendió en absoluto porque le llamaba con ese nombre, pero no importaba, lo averiguaría luego._

_-.Gracias Hiei, tomaré en cuenta este gestó tan amable. –dijo Kurama secamente, se notaba que Sergei iba a decir algo, pero se calló, Hiei tomó a Kurama de la gabardina que llevaba puesta y lo zarandeó con fuerza._

_Y allí comenzó una lucha sobre el barro de la lluvia de la noche anterior, ambos golpeándose y revolcándose en el barro._

_-.Me alegra que conservemos la seriedad caballeros. –dijo Sergei con un tono afectado, y reprobador cuando se incorporaron. Hiei miró a Kurama y hizo una mueca. A simple vista, la mueca reprobatoria de Sergei quedaba casi fuera de lugar para las miradas de odio mutuo que Hiei y Kurama no había dejado en tregua._

_-.Siento mucho las molestias Sergei, espero que aún pueda reunirse con el editor del Times de Londres. ¿Podría usted?. –preguntó Kurama tratando de hablar con claridad a pesar de Hiei. Sergei miró fijamente la gabardina estropeada del periodista después de su "espectáculo"._

_-.Ya veremos, Shuichi Minamino, ya veremos ... –sentenció secamente y se dio la vuelta, Hiei tenía la expresión de haber ganado la batalla, cuando el cantante llegó hasta el guitarrista, Vlad lo felicitó con una sonrisa de ánimo, y hasta Keith no pudo reprimir una risa discreta._

_En lo que respectaba a Kurama, se había quedado allí, en el suelo enlodado, con un humor de los mil demonios, y la rosa marchita apretada en su mano izquierda fuertemente. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Fin del Flash Back

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Bueno ... –el editor lo miró alzando una ceja. Se incorporó de su asiento, con una expresión de furia contenida. -.Hubo ... ciertas complicaciones señor ... –dijo Kurama bajando la mirada, temiendo lo que podría ocurrir a continuación.

-. Comprendo perfectamente. –dijo al final Sigfried sin muchos ánimos volviendo a tomar asiento. -.¿Qué complicaciones exactamente?. –entrecerró la mirada.

-.Ah ... bueno ... –Kurama se retorció las manos, y es que sabía que no podía sólo decir "no hay hogar como el hogar" o "quiero ir a Kansas" como en "El mago de Oz" si no que necesitaba mucho, mucho más para tener suerte con Sigfried.

-.Ah bueno no es una respuesta Minamino, espero que haber venido desde Japón no haya sido un desperdició, detestaría tener que ... bueno ya sabe. –dijo Sigfried con una mueca, esa que todo empleado teme.

-.No tiene que preocuparse señor, haré mi trabajo. –expresó Kurama tranquilamente mientras que trataba de concentrar su mirada en algo menos perturbador que el rostro severo del joven de cabellos violáceos.

-.Bien, porque dentro de las próximas tres horas estará trabajando en un artículo acerca de Hiei Jaganshi. –sentenció Sigfried fríamente y para Kurama, considerando lo mucho que "apreciaba" a Hiei era como una puñalada.

-.Pero señor, termino el trabajo a las ocho. –dijo en un hilo de voz. Sigfried entrecerró la mirada, jugueteando con su lapicera.

-.Precisamente Minamino, se quedará, después de hora ... –dijo Sigfried. -. ... gratis. –aclaró después de pensarlo. -.Ahora si me disculpa, tengo una junta. –y se incorporó sin esperar que el pelirrojo lo siguiera.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hiei se rió ligeramente, nada más se reía cuando nadie, excepto Vlad y a veces Keith, estaban cerca. Pero esta vez sólo estaba sonriendo para ... ¡un millón de fans!.

-.Y dígame ... ¿cómo fue que accedió a ser entrevistado la tarde de hoy?. –preguntó el periodista, un hombre de cabello plateado, con algunos mechones que le caían sobre su rostro y vestido de traje. Hiei le sonrió con verdadero sarcasmo.

-.Bueno, después de aventar a "Kurama" del escenario ... –dijo lo suficientemente claro mientras hacia una mueca apenas ligeramente, que el público no pudo dejar de notar y comenzar a gritar y aplaudir con las manos extendidas si por casualidad tocaban aunque sea una punta de la capa de Hiei.

-.Cierto ... –sonrió el periodista. -.¿Y cómo es que decidió que el Times editara su biografía?. –esta vez Hiei dejó de lado su sonrisa sarcástica, lo cual hizo pensar al periodista que había dicho algo muy incómodo.

-.A ... pues, asuntos de negocios. Mi representante piensa que es buena idea. –replicó casi con apatía, el nombre "Sergei" aún sonaba molesto en su cabeza. Su interlocutor sonrió ligeramente para no alarmar al público que casi no se daba cuenta.

-.Es verdad. Y dígame ... ¿cómo estuvo su último concierto?. –expresó el periodista con una renovada sonrisa, dejando caer unos mechones de cabello plateado sobre su ojo izquierdo.

-.Pues ... bastante ... bien, creo. Hn ... creo que Kurama no va a olvidarlo nunca. –dijo sonriendo sarcásticamente, el periodista le devolvió la sonrisa. ¿Cómo era que siempre sonreía con todo lo que decía?. ¿Nunca se cansaba de sonreír?.

-.Eso es seguro. –respondió el periodista corriendo sus mechones de cabello que hasta hace unos momentos le caían sobre los ojos. -.Y ahora ... -.más para el público que para Hiei. -.Es hora de la presentación especial ... ¿no?. –

El público gritó eufórico. Hiei se inclinó sobre su asiento antes de levantarse. Vlad y Keith entraron sonriendo, ya con sus instrumentos. Hiei tomó a "fire flames" y comenzaron a tocar la canción "Lucifer last song" (la última canción de Lucifer).

-._Deja de lado, a los vampiros y sus capas, deja de lado a tus seres imaginarios, junto a los dioses que ya no adoras más. –_cantó Hiei, recorriendo el escenario. El periodista había casi desaparecido entre la audiencia. Vlad y Keith se concentraban en tocar y para Hiei el mundo en ese momento eran sólo ellos tres.

-._Date cuenta que no existe, alaba la maldad, la sangre, la envidia, porque la bondad se ha ido. –_cantaron Vlad y Hiei al mismo tiempo. El público festejaba, porque era su canción favorita. Hiei Jaganshi cantaba cosas "reales", nada de amor, nada de eso. ¿Por qué habría de querer hacerlo?.

-._La última canción de Lucifer, esa fue la última canción, el último grito desde el infierno, pero no lo escuches, sólo te hará caer. _–y los fans cantaron con ellos. Hiei tocó su guitarra, todo era perfecto, el estribillo era lo que más le gustaba de la canción.

Cuando la había compuesto era aún más joven, se sentía tan enfadado, y "fire flames" era su único consuelo. Vlad y Keith sus únicos amigos. Y Sergei, maldito Sergei, vino después.

-._¡Déjalos de lado y vengan a mí!. Lucifer se encogió entre las llamas. ¡Deja la bondad y regresa a las llamas!. Tiempo al tiempo y Polvo al polvo. _

_Tiempo al tiempo y Polvo al polvo. Quémate conmigo. Esa fue la última canción de Lucifer, el último grito desde el infierno, pero no lo escuches, sólo te hará caer. _–terminó Hiei y los gritos de emoción se escucharon por todo el escenario.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Yusuke se fijó en el único periodista que quedaba firmemente en su asiento y con un rostro que indicaba perfectamente que estaba terriblemente cansado. Yusuke se acercó a su pelirrojo amigo, esperando no tener que quedarse toda la noche a ayudar al pelirrojo con su problema.

-.Te dije que cada vez que alguien entra a ver a Sigfried salía así. –dijo Yusuke observando el trabajo de Kurama en su ordenador. -.Trabajando en Hiei ... ¿no?. –dijo Yusuke sentándose a ver el documento falto de palabras.

-.No se que decir ... bueno, si se que decir, pero no es nada que el público del Times de Londres quiera escuchar, seguramente. –dijo Kurama después de pensárselo un rato. Yusuke se acercó y sentenció rápidamente:

-.¡Ya está!. ¡Sé exactamente que decir!. –dijo triunfante.

-.¿Sí?. ¡Díme!. –dijo Kurama interesado y falto de ideas. Yusuke se aclaró la garganta señalando la importancia de lo que iba a decir.

-.Vamos Kurama, tienes más ingenio. Usa frases de doble sentido. –típico, pensó Kurama, eso era lo que Yusuke hacía siempre, frases de doble sentido, para cuando no sabía que escribir. Bueno, pero al menos, lo sacarían de apuro esa vez.

Yusuke se puso el abrigo para sorpresa de Kurama y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Todo el mundo se había dio ya.

-.¿Adonde vas?. –preguntó Kurama, Yusuke se volvió con una sonrisa.

-.A cenar querido amigo, y será mejor que comas algo tú también o moriras de hambre. Me voy ... ¡Frases de doble sentido!. ¡Recuerda!. –dijo Yusuke a modo de despido y desapareció tras la puerta, Kurama suspiró y se volvió hacia su trabajo.

Sabía exactamente que decir. La primera frase, pero ya era algo ... Comenzó a escribir, cuanto más rápido acabase mejor sería.

"Algunas personas nacen con estrella y otras sólo se llaman Hiei Jaganshi."

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: Bueno, aquí va el segundo capítulo, agradezco mucho a todas las personas que me enviaron review. ¡Gracias!. Y una pequeña aclaración, lo que Kurama dice al final de "estrella" se refiere a suerte, pero como es una frase de "doble" sentido ... también por Hiei.

¡RESPONDO REVIEWS:

**Misao Kirimachi Surasai:** ¿Te recuerda a gravitation?. Vaya, ese no era el objetivo, pero en fin, la verdad es que gravitation me encanta. Vaya, todo el mundo me dice si Vlad y Keith son pareja, bueno, aún no, pero lo serán muy pronto. ¡Sigue leyendo!. Y perdón por dejarlo el final cortado ... jeje

**ZarFe:** bueno, es que yo tengo la manía de tratar e humillar a Kurama, bueno, no es que me guste, es como un ... pasatiempo, tu sabes. En fin, es bueno saber que esa parte te ha causado risa, porque a Hiei también le hizo mucha gracia. Verás como esos dos terminan juntos.

**K4g0m34:** bueno, lo que Kurama decía en el final del primer capítulo era que estaba asociando el ajedrez y las movidas del ajedrez con la situación que iba a pasar, significaba más que nada, que tenía que tener mucho ciudado con lo que hacia porque era una situación importante. Gracias por tu review y que bien que te haya gustado.

**Nakuru-san:** bueno, je, gracias por los halagos hacia el anterior capítulo y espero que se me perdone al haber actualizado con este. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, son muy valiosos para mí y que bien que mi fic te haya interesado.

**Nimzay**: bueno, que bien que te halla gustado, a mi también me pareció Kawaii la idea de que Hiei fuese una estrella de rock. El rock es mi género de música favorito. Gracias por tu review.

**Konoto-chan**: justo! El review tan esperado!. Gracias por el review, que bien que te haya gustado la idea del fic, espero que este capítulo también te guste. Y tú también tienes talento, aunque siempre trates a Kurama de tu dios sagrado, se te perdona. Gracias!.

**SenKo-Kun**: pues eso de pobre Kuramita, coincido, pobrecito, Hiei le está haciendo pasar muy malos ratos. ¿O no?. Bueno, esa es la gracia. Y si, soy muy mala, muahahaha. En fin, espero que este capítulo lo hayas disfrutado tanto como el primero. Adiós ...

**eli:** no, no voy a dejar este fic a la deriva, me gusta mucho y espero que a mis "lectores" también. No fue de lo más rápido la actualización, pero de todas formas espero que lo disfrutes de la misma forma que el primer capítulo.

**Misi-chan**: y después de un largo tiempo en verano, vacaciones, de no hacer nada, y de sentirte tan estupendamente bien, alejada de la civilización ... ¡Misi-chan ha vuelto!. El tour sigue con puertas abiertas para mi amiga!. Oye ... eso que has dicho de que te agradaba Keith ... y de que recordabas a Skiira. ¿Acaso dices que se parecen?. Bueno ... debe de ser esta manía que tengo ... ¿verdad?. Pues Kurama no va a poder vengarse, hasta que tenga la oportunidad y para entonces ya n va a querer hacerlo. Ya te enteraras amiga. Gracias por tu review!. Te adoro misi-chan!. Gracias, gracias!.

**Kuri-hiei**: bueno, je, pues es que eso de lo dark queda con Hiei-san. ¿Verdad?. Bueno, en fin, la verdad es que el manager de Hiei no es nada bueno, pero tiene sus toques de bondad depende cuando. Y ahora resulta que Kurama tiene al baka de Sigfried como su editor así que te imaginas. Que tu espera no te haya resultado tan pesada y ... nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.

Y ahora si,

Se despide,

Su amiga,

-.Nasaki.-


	3. Entrevístame

Notas de la autora: el tercer capítulo va dedicado a misi-chan y a konoto-chan por todo su apoyo;. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Por qué?. Dejen reviews, sus opiniones me importan mucho.

Disclaimer: Ya deben de saber que YYH no me pertenece y si no lo saben ... entérense!.

Warning: ustedes saben que este es un fic YAOI, y si no, entérense!. Están advertidos!.

Down with me: capítulo 3: _Entrevístame_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Nos ha dado una muy buena interpretación de su conocido tema "Lucifer last song". –dijo el periodista de cabello plateado, Hiei tomó asiento en un sillón de formas bastante extrañas al lado del periodista. -.Pero según se dice, esta trabajando en un nuevo álbum. ¿No es así?. –

-.Si, es genial. –exclamó Vlad desde su asiento, Keith nada más sonrió discretamente, y Hiei nada más se encogió de hombros.

-.Eso creo. –dijo no muy modestamente, el periodista agitó sus plateados cabellos y rió un poco al escucharlo, sonaba muy divertido. -.A pesar de todo, no es igual que nuestro primer trabajo, este es más ... serio. –completó Hiei después de pensarlo un poco.

-.¿Más serio?. –preguntó el periodista imposible de imaginar algo más serio que su primer hit que ya sonaba en todas las emisoras de radio.

-.Sí. –dijo Hiei un poco molesto de tener que repetirlo, había veces que le molestaba tener que responder sus preguntas, esa era una de esas veces. El periodista nada más sonrió de nuevo.

-.¿Sería posible darnos una demostración?. –Vlad y Keith se miraron, parecían entusiasmados de volver a tocar de nuevo, y aunque Hiei lo detestase, la mirada amenazante de Sergei detrás de las cámaras no era de fiar.

-.De acuerdo. –dijo mientras se incorporaba, toda la audiencia del programa, la mayoría adolescentes gritaban de la emoción, y a Hiei le era muy difícil mantenerse serio. -.Esta canción se llama ... –miró hacia sus compañeros, aún no le ponían nombre, Vlad se encogió de hombros.

-."Hell has a nice face". –dijo Hiei pensando rápidamente, tomó a "fire flames" y comenzó a tocar la introducción de la canción, sonaba bastante bien, el principio estaba planeado para tocar con guitarra acústica y el resto guitarra eléctrica.

-._Hay fuego de infierno, en mis ojos puedes ver, la llama te quema, ardiendo puedes ver_. –las palabras sonaban dulces, pero tenían un significado amargo por dentro, la música invadía los oídos, despertaba una sensación no terrenal, extraña.

-._Te caes, te rompes, me río sin cesar, la nada te cubre y brilla en mi frialdad. _–Hiei hizo una pequeña mueca, su voz sonaba tranquila, melódica, sus manos concentradas en los acordes y en "fire flames" y su mente ocupada con otros pensamientos.

-._Te quise, pero probaste la fruta del veneno, viste que mi amor era agrio y quema hasta los huesos. _-Vlad cantó las estrofas con él, cantar esa canción le hacía sentir emoción.

-._Si te quiero. ¿Podrás quererme?. Si te odio. ¿Podrás odiarme?. La luz me ilumina y no soy oro nada más. _– el auditorio perdía forma de nuevo, caras borrosas, sin importancia, el mundo se desvanecía, terminaba en el escenario.

-._Hay fuego de infierno, en mis ojos puedes ver, la llama te quema, ardiendo puedes ver. Hay días de invierno que no tienen final, fuego en mis ojos no es oro nada más. _–los acordes finales habían dejado ver a una audiencia demasiado agitada, gritando, aplaudiendo, levantando las manos.

El periodista de plateado cabello dejó verse a través de la multitud de nuevo, igual que como Hiei lo había visto antes, sentado, con tranquilidad en el rostro.

-.Eso estuvo muy bien. –lo felicitó sinceramente, Hiei tomó asiento de nuevo, un par de preguntas más y el programa habría terminado. Suspiró a pesar de todo.

-.Ahora ... ¿por qué se llama "Hell has a nice face"?. –preguntó el periodista hundiendo su cara entre sus manos, apoyadas en uno de los bordes del sofá con forma extraña.

-.¿No es obvio?. –Hiei hizo rodar sus ojos con desgano. -.La canción habla de alguien que no es lo que parece. -

-.¿Podría darme más detalles?. –la mirada del periodista se agudizó un poco, Hiei casi podía sentir como se la clavaba y se sintió algo confundido.

-.Hn ... una persona que parece ... "perfecta" y luego ... es todo lo contrario. –explicó Hiei, corriéndose de la cara uno de sus mechones. El periodista agudizó un poco más la mirada.

-.Y eso ... ¿está inspirado en algo particular?. –y ahí estaba, la pregunta del juicio. Como sea. Hiei hizo una mueca.

-.En nadie en particular. –Vlad y Keith se miraron, y luego miraron al periodista y a Hiei, no se veía como una conversación amistosa, más bien como un choque de miradas. No muy buenas miradas.

-.¿Alguna vez escribió algo ... no se, basado en alguna experiencia suya?. ¿Algún amor no correspondido?. –esa vez Hiei no había podido ocultar la indignación bajo la leve capa de calma.

-.No. –respondió, el periodista volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que parecía no quitársele de la cara, y a comportarse como hasta entonces lo había echo ... estúpido según Hiei.

-.Muy bien. Es una lástima pero llegó la hora de despedirnos. –concluyó el periodista sonriendo amistosamente al público, este aplaudió, y comenzó a salir despacio y no ordenadamente. El periodista se dirigió hacia Hiei con la misma estúpida sonrisa de antes agitando un poco su plateado cabello.

-.Mi tarjeta. –dijo entregándole a Hiei una pequeña tarjeta con un nombre y un teléfono indicados en letras doradas. Seguidamente el chico de cabellos plateados desapareció por el estudio.

-.¿Qué quería ese?. –preguntó Keith no muy convencido de las intenciones del "buen" hombre que acaba de salir. Hiei hizo una pequeña mueca mirando a sus compañeros.

-.Nada. –dijo, escondiendo la tarjeta con enormes y curvas letras doradas, y los hermanos le siguieron los pasos sin mencionar una palabra.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Te ves mal Kurama. –Kurama levantó la mirada, aún un poco borrosa por haberse pasado casi toda la noche trabajando, si, estaba de lo más feliz de haber dormido tan sólo dos horas. Yusuke carraspeó y bebió un poco de café.

-.¿Quieres?. –dijo alzando la taza en dirección a Kurama. -.Sólo por si aún no despertabas. –dijo Yusuke alargando su media sonrisa, el pelirrojo no respondió. -.¿Vas a dar señales de vida o quieres que Sigfried te ayude?. –

-.Prefiero despertarme sólo gracias, ya tengo suficiente ayuda de Sigfried. –Yusuke rió un poco y le extendió su taza de café. -.Gracias. –agregó Kurama antes de beber un sorbo de café, que no alcanzaba para llenar los espacios vacíos de su mente cansada.

-.Estas de mal humor, creo. –Kurama lo miró amenazante. -.Y yo también lo estaría si no hubiera dormido perfectamente, molestado a Kuwabara y cenado. –y el pelirrojo lo miró aún peor. -.No es que no me preocupe por ti ... –dijo Yusuke tratando de no empeorar la situación.

-.Tienes razón Yusuke, no se que sucede conmigo, tengo que trabajar horas extras, no cenar, ni dormir, y además tener una entrevista con mi nuevo "mejor amigo" Hiei. Si, tal vez tengas razón, no tengo razones para estar de mal humor hoy. –bromeó Kurama.

-.Bueno, bueno, no te enfades, estamos del mismo lado, recuerda que a mí tampoco me agrada Sigfried. –mencionó Yusuke tomando asiento al lado de su cansado amigo y bebiendo otro sorbo de café.

-.¡Ah!. ¿Seguiste mi consejo de las frases de doble sentido que te dije?. –Kurama asintió y le extendió un papel con tan sólo una oración escrita, Yusuke se la quedó observando, y hasta dio vuelta el papel sorprendido.

-.¡TE QUEDASTE CASI TODA LA NOCHE Y SÓLO ESCRIBISTE UNA ORACIÓN!. –exclamó saltando de su asiento, Kurama hizo una mueca graciosa mientras se ahogaba en su miseria.

-.Si ... es que ... no se me ocurría nada. ¿Qué puedo decir de Hiei Jaganshi si apenas lo conozco?. –y el pelinegro tuvo que admitir que su amigo tenía razón, y se dejó caer en su asiento suspirando con resignación.

-.Bueno, al menos es una buena frase. –le consoló, pero el pelirrojo ya no escuchaba, estaba demasiado cansado como para escucharlo. -.En fin, pero se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Y lo mejor de todo es que hoy salimos antes del trabajo, a las tres, falta nada más una hora. ¿Qué dices?. –

-.Que me muero por irme ... –dijo Kurama sin el característico tono entusiasta de hace unos días, Yusuke frunció el seño.

-.Vaya, estás peor de lo que me imaginaba ... –mencionó Yusuke mientras echaba un vistazo a su propio artículo que tenía que presentar esa mañana. -.No te preocupes, a mi también me tocó uno desagradable ... –

-.¿A qué te refieres?. –e pelirrojo ni siquiera levantó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero, Yusuke hizo una mueca terrible mientras miraba su artículo tan falto de ... no se, palabras. No se sentía demasiado elocuente esa mañana.

-.Nada, es que si supieras a quién me tocó entrevistar mañana no te quejarías tanto de Hiei. –Kurama arqueó las cejas incrédulo. -.No, no voy a decírtelo, adivina. –el pelirrojo se detuvo a pensar. ¿Había alguien más desagradable que Hiei Jaganshi?. ¿Quién?.

-.Koenma. –la respuesta no tardó en llegar, y Kurama no pudo evitar estallar en risas aunque su amigo se enfadara un poco. Se le notaba por la vena que sobresalía un poco de su frente.

-.Vamos Yusuke, no te creo. –la mirada de Yusuke lo evadió completamente, pero Kurama no pudo evitar seguir sonriendo risueñamente. -.Eres un caso perdido amigo. –sentenció apoyándose en el escritorio con ambas manos.

-.Lo que digas. –las palabras de Yusuke sonaban muy forzadas y al pelirrojo le costaba no volver a reírse, y es que los límites son muy importantes, nunca hay que olvidar los límites.

-.No es tan malo, además lo conocemos, el señor yo-lo-se-todo no es tan malo. –Yusuke no respondió, pero Kurama estaba seguro que de girar la mirada vería a un Yusuke muy fastidiado. No se molestó en hacerlo.

-.Entonces mejor trabaja en tu artículo. –mencionó Yusuke disfrutando cada palabra de su venganza, el pelirrojo no se molestó, aunque sabía que eso era cierto.

-.¡Ah!. ¡Mira la hora!. –exclamó uno de los demás periodistas, Yusuke y Kurama alzaron la mirada, el reloj estaba casi por dar las tres, la libertad estaba casi al alcance de sus manos.

Yusuke dejó de trabajar en el artículo y comenzó a guardar sus cosas, y Kurama comenzó a ordenar su escritorio, el reloj parecía tardarse demasiado en dar la hora, cuando por fin tocó las tres, alguien tocó el hombro de Kurama, era Sigfried.

-.¿Es hora de hacer la entrevista señor Minamino?. –Kurama asintió un poco acostumbrado a la mala costumbre del editor de molestar a los periodistas. -.Bien. – y como siempre se marchó con la última palabra.

-.No quisiera ser tú, amigo. –sentenció Yusuke despidiéndose con la mano del pelirrojo, a Kurama le dieron ganas de asesinarlos a ambos, lástima que no hubiera podido.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Hiei se dejó caer en medio de las suaves sábanas de su cama; lo único que podría hacerle sentir humano después de varias horas de concierto. No era tarde y no tenía sueño pero ... ¿importaba?. Lo que más deseaba hacer en ese momento era recostarse, relajarse y ser un ser humano común y corriente por al menos unas cuantas horas.

Cuando Hiei despertó, el timbre había adquirido un sonido desesperante, llamando a ser atendido, Hiei gruñó, y cuando los pasos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, y sacó la llave, y abrió la puerta y encontró enfrente a un sonriente Kurama sintió ganas de hacer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra a todos los pelirrojos que existían en el mundo.

-.¡Hola!. –la vitalidad del pelirrojo hizo que una furia apenas contenida subiera por cada centímetro de su ser. La mejor parte de estar solo es que justamente no tienes a nadie, NADIE. -.¿Estoy molestando?. –no, pensó Hiei, si es que me encanta recibir visitas después de haber trabajado durante todo el día y querer dormir.

-.No ... –murmuró entre dientes, aunque la infelicidad se notaba en el estado de su rostro y de sus ojeras, su tono conservaba la neutralidad intacta, sólo por si acaso. -.Pasa. –dijo, ya que Keith le había pedido millones de veces ser cortés con la "gente".

-.¡Gracias!. –dijo el pelirrojo, mientras observaba lo "increíble" del cuarto de Hiei, aunque no se podía ver mucho más allá de los CDs amontonados de Vlad y de los libros de Keith y de los instrumentos dejados en prácticamente cualquier lugar de la habitación. -.¿Es este tu cuarto?. –

-.No, es el de mi hermana. ¿Qué crees?. –y ahí estaba de nuevo, su amigo el sarcasmo, de nuevo, la sonrisa de Kurama se torció por momentos, hasta parecía que se esforzaba por conservarla en su rostro. Las cejas de Hiei se alzaron por tercera vez en el día.

-.Esta bien, no tienes que enojarte conmigo. –pidió el pelirrojo haciendo uso de toda la paciencia que le quedaba, Hiei torció la mirada y tomó asiento en un sillón.

-.Siéntate baka. –ordenó al ver como Kurama se quedaba parado observando aún todos los detalles de la suite. Hiei volvió a torcer su mueca en exasperación cuando el pelirrojo por fin le hizo caso. -.¿A qué vienes?. –

-.Estaría bien si me contestarás unas preguntas. –dijo Kurama, Hiei arqueó las cejas, pero se mantuvo con la misma expresión de calma, o de furia contenida, cualquiera de las dos estaba bien para expresarlo.

-.Adelante. ¿Quién te lo impide?. –comentó el chico de negros cabellos como quién dice "hola" pero el significado residía en su amargura. Kurama lo miró y preparó su grabador para la entrevista.

-.Primera pregunta Sr. Jaganshi ... –dijo con humor viendo como el "Sr. Jaganshi" le dedicaba una mirada asesina mientras se hundía en el asiento. -.¿Quién lo apoyó más antes de comenzar su ... eh ... carrera?. –

-.Nadie ... –las palabras de Hiei sonaron tajantes, pero Kurama no se desanimó, continuó sonriendo, Hiei se hundió un poco en el sillón. -.Bien, bien, un amigo. –soltó casi forzadamente al ver la enorme sonrisa del pelirrojo que no se daba por vencido.

-.¿Puedo preguntar como se llamaba?. –Hiei hizo otra mueca, y el pelirrojo forzó un poco más su sonrisa, Hiei casi sintió la lastimera sensación de aburrimiento correrle por todos los poros.

-.Andreu y tenía algo así como un sobrenombre pero yo jamás lo llamaba así. –las mejillas apenas se veían en medio de los almohadones y del hundido sillón, pero Kurama casi hubiera podido jurar que ya no estaban tan pálidas.

((Flash Back))

_-.Ah, eres tú Hiei. –Hiei se acercó despacio con esa mirada desconfiada. ¡Desde hace cuanto que lo conocía?. ¿Un mes?. Ah, si eso era, un mes. El chico sostenía la guitarra con aires de grandeza, a Hiei le provocaba menos que risa, pero era el pequeño precio de aprender guitarra ... gratis por supuesto._

_-.Pasa. –indicó el chico dos años mayor que el con la mano. Era rubio, sonriente, popular, de esos que creen saberlo todo, detestable. Hiei hizo una mueca con el labio inferior y se acercó con desgano y una mirada que decía claramente la opinión sobre su visita._

_-.Hn ... tan limpio como siempre. –le reclamó con la mirada, rastreando el perímetro de lo que era potencialmente habitable en la habitación y lo que era ... demasiado desastroso siendo suaves. El rubio de ojos celestes no se mosqueó._

_-.Creo ... –replicó tocando la guitarra, Hiei la observó por momentos, ua guitarra eléctrica, roja y blanca, con una pequeña estrella negar en un extremo. -.¿Te gusta no?. –sonrió el rubio, Hiei volvió a arquear las cejas._

_-.No, si es que estoy aquí por gusto. –el sarcasmo se desplegó en todas las direcciones. El rubio hizo oídos sordos y continuó tocando._

_-.Bueno, por lo menos estás aquí y no haraganeando como diría tu tía. –Hiei no se molestó en contestar, tonterías de niños ricos. -.Lo siento no quise que recordaras a tus padres. –corrigió el rubio rápidamente. Hiei se sentó al lado._

_No importaba, ya casi ni los recordaba, eran nada más imágenes borrosas en el mar del recuerdo, pero vaya que dolían. Cuando sus padres habían muerto, y su hermana, bueno ella simplemente había desaparecido, sus tíos habían "afortunadamente" tratado a Hiei casi como uno de su familia. Casi ..., pero no importaba porque les ahorraban problemas a la justicia, y se ocuparían de su "custodia". No era tan malo._

_-.De acuerdo. ¿Podrías comenzar a enseñarme?. ¿O prefieres que me vaya?. Soy la diferencia entre TUS vacaciones y quedarte aquí en el verano. –aclaró Hiei, el rubio se rió discretamente, escuela de verano ... si no aprobaba el proyecto ..._

_Hiei le había prometido hace semanas ayudarlo con matemáticas, ese baka de Andreu apenas si sabía contar. Y eso es bajo, hacer potencias es deprimente._

_-.Bien ... pero después me tendrás que ayudar a pasar por esta. ¿Bien?. –el rubio continuó murmurando cosas que a los oídos de Hiei sonaban ... tontas o no sonaban. _

_-.Me da igual, no prometo nada. –el rubio de ojos celestes había comenzado a tocar, todo el esfuerzo de Hiei valía la pena. Tan sólo escuchar el sonido de las cuerdas, ese sonido eléctrico, tan reconfortante._

_-.De acuerdo. Comencemos. –Hiei veía como la boca del rubio se abría y cerraba, sabía que estaba hablando de .. bueno algo. Pero el sonido de la guitarra, esas vibraciones que producía ... eso era increíble tan sólo estar allí valía la pena._

_-.¿Quieres intentarlo?. –Hiei tomó la guitarra y tocó apenas dos acordes, simples, que sonaban justo como él deseaba oír. -.Me pregunto ... –los cabellos rubios le habían caído sobre los ojos, sucedía cada vez que pensaba, extraño._

_-.¿No estaría genial ser famoso?. –Hiei se encogió de hombros y tomó la guitarra, admiraba el color rojizo de la guitarra de Andreu. -.¿No lo crees?. –_

_-.Me da igual. –la replica no sonaba aguda, cierta o rápida, nada más ... era. Andreu se dejó caer sobre el mullido colchón de la alcoba._

_-.Eres un caso perdido amigo mío. –Hiei hizo una mueca, de esas que hacen reír más que llorar. Andreu sonrió apoyando su rostro con las manos. -.De veras que sí. –y volvió a echarse._

((Flash Back))

-.¿Qué?. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?. –Hiei arqueó las cejas, el pelirrojo no dejaba de verlo muy intensamente, al final se rió un poco. -.Si vas a reírte de algo al menos deberías decirlo baka. –murmuró enfadado y se cruzó de brazos.

-.Tienes una marca. Aquí. –dijo Kurama señalando cerca de la nariz, bastante divertido, Hiei frunció el seño y apartó las manos del pelirrojo.

-.Maldición. –murmuró, el pelirrojo continuó riendo, hasta que algo así como un almohadón chocó directamente contra su cara. -. Te aseguro que no escuchaste nada Kurama. –exclamó Hiei, el pelirrojo observó a su compañero. De repente Hiei Jaganshi ya no le pareció tan antipático.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.No se ni como vas a terminar la entrevista. ¿Es así como se hace Kurama?. ¿Invitándome a tomar un helado?. –preguntó Hiei socarronamente dándole otro bocado a su helado de fresa y chocolate.

-.Bueno ... –explicó el pelirrojo contando las monedas que le quedaban. -.Admito que no es muy convencional. Pero si quieres devolverlo ... –agregó con una sonrisa.

-.Ni creas Kurama. –replicó Hiei apresurándose con el helado, Kurama rió con discreción, mientras caminaban despacio.

-.¿Y luego haces que tus entrevistados paseen contigo por el parque?. –volvió a burlarse Hiei terminando su helado, aliviado de ya no correr riesgo de devolverlo.

-.Tampoco es convencional. –sentenció Kurama observando el hermoso parque lleno de árboles. -.Además ... –agregó suspirando. -.Me encantan los bosques. Es lo más cerca de eso que hay en la ciudad. –

-.De todas formas no tiene sentido. –el tono de Hiei sonaba un poco a réplica, aunque en el fondo no le disgustaba para nada. -.A mí me gustaba subirme a los árboles. –rió. Aún lo hacía ... a veces. Hizo una mueca discreta.

-.Si, tienes razón. –dijo Kurama hundiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos, Hiei nada más lo observó con muy poca paciencia.

-.¿No vas a seguir caminando baka?. –preguntó con enfado, el tipo ese era demasiado raro para ser verdad. El pelirrojo se había quedado observando el rosal. Un único rosal.

-.Es que me encantan las rosas. –se disculpó Kurama, el otro hizo un pequeño quejido de disgustó y pateo una pequeña rama que había en el suelo, probablemente se había salido del árbol de la izquierda, ese que apenas podía nombrar sin equivocarse.

-. Kurama ... . –el pelirrojo se dio vuelta con bastante lentitud y con el rostro aún sonriente, mientras su compañero más bajo pisoteaba algo con ferviente ahínco.

-.¿Qué?. –Hiei levantó la mirada con una sonrisa sarcástica, mirando al pelirrojo y a las rosas de la derecha. Suspiró con cansancio, o eso parecía.

-. Eres un baka. –trató de decir Hiei con una media sonrisa torcida despidiéndose con la mano. -.Que desperdicio de ... tiempo. –y hundió las manos en los bolsillos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me tomó un poco de esfuerzo escribirlo, pero me ha gustado como quedó al final. Como sea, me despido cordialmente de todos ustedes y espero volver a verlos en el próximo capítulo.

**_Reviews_**:

Nakuru Tsukishiro: bueno, la verdad creo que no muchas veces podemos ver a Kurama y Hiei empezando con el pie equivocado, aunque te diría que poco a poco todo se endereza más, aquí ya no se detestan tanto como en el anterior capítulo. Así seguirá hasta que sientan algo parecido a amor. (Me ataco la cursilería). Gracias por tu review,

Yuki koori: si, a veces Hiei es molesto, es cierto, pero es mi personaje favorito y no puedo dejar de admirarlo. Que bien que te haya gustado el fic, y en fin, que te cuides y que espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Konoto-chan: Es que realmente yo no lo endulzo tanto a Hiei, aunque si lo ame muchísimo, es que tú con Kurama eres caso perdido amiga, pero está bien, admito que también me obsesiono con Hiei-kun. Y bueno, es que con lo de tirarlo al lodo, ya sabes que Hiei es muy impulsivo, hace lo primero que piensa en el momento. Y con lo de tu hermano, ya sabes que a los hermanos ... mira no puedo culparte, mi hermana hace cada cosa de verdad me enfada. No te preocupes. Y espero que te guste este capítulo también y que mil gracias por tu review.

SenKo-kun: pues en este fic Kurama aún no le ha jugado ninguna trampa a Hiei, pero ya veremos, creo que si puede que se vengue de todas las que le hizo. Pobre ... hasta a mí me llega compasión de vez en cuando. Espero que la espera te haya sido leve.

:.INES..: : No, claro que a Kurama no lo despiden, eso es atroz, jeje. Y bueno, es que Hiei actuó un poco impulsivo, pero digamos que en este capítulo la enemistad ya es más leve y menos dura como en los dos anteriores. Quiero decir, que no se puede conocer a alguien de la primera impresión. En fin, sigue leyendo ninia, adiós.

Misi-chan: me alegra que te haya gusta este capítulo, esperaba ansiosa que me dejaras un review, espero que continúes con tus trabajos pronto porque me muero por leer algo tuyo. Y si, Keith y Skiira no se parecen en nada, excepto que ambos son míos de mi propiedad muajajaja. (tos nerviosa, ejem). Y en fin, que te cuides, bye!.

Hino-chan: jeje, bueno, aquí está la continuación y no te ofendas, pero debo decir que me alegra que te cambiaras el nick porque con el otro me trababa un poco, en fin. Y de nada, para eso estoy, para escribir fics y aclararte las dudas que tengas. Adiós y gracias.

Bulma Renald Fahrenheit: gracias por los halagos, ya la publique en tu comu, aunque aún no completa, luego actualizaré. Gracias de nuevo!.

Kitsune-Shikon: ya no esperes más, aquí está, je. Espero que a ti también la espera te haya sido leve y que disfrutes del tercer capítulo tanto como yo escribirlo o más. Y no te preocupes por las dificultades que tengas, créeme que entiendo.

Un sincero adió y hasta pronto para todas,

-.Nasaki.-


	4. Dos copas de más

Notas de la autora: este es el cuarto capítulo, disfruté mucho escribiéndolo y está dedicado a todos los que estén leyendo este fic. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. ¿Por qué?. Opinen y dejen reviews!.

Disclaimer: YYH no pertenece, a alguien (Yoshiro Togashi) ya se le había ocurrido la idea antes. Vlad, Keith, Sergei y todos los OC son inéditos y por tanto míos.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "_El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida_".

Down with me: Capítulo 4: _Dos copas de más_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¿Shuichi Minamino?. ¿Está autorizado?. –el de seguridad preguntó, Kurama asintió ligeramente y le entregó la tarjeta amarilla escrita que le había dado Sigfried al final de su turno. Luego de examinarla, el hombre se hizo a un lado y Kurama al fin pudo pasar.

Tenía una libreta de anotaciones y un grabador, aún era temprano y Hiei no había terminado de hacer el video. En este se suponía que recorrían las calles de Londres, vestidos como lo harían en el Londres victoriano, y de gala, con trajes, sombreros y capas.

La escenografía era el mismo Londres, habían cortado un par de calles para grabar el video de "Hell has a nice face", y habían rodeado el perímetro con cintas que rezaban claramente "DO NOT CROSS", claro, a menos que tuvieras una autorización escrita, como la de Kurama ...

Así que el pelirrojo se quedó durante la filmación entera del video. No duró tanto tiempo como el que había pensado, cuando Hiei terminó, lo observó durante unos segundos, hizo una pequeña mueca y se acercó cuidadosamente.

-.¿Así que espiando?. –preguntó, Kurama sonrió y se encogió de hombros, ya había comenzado a hacer un poco de frío en las calles así que Hiei se detuvo para ponerse su abrigo.

-.Bueno, no hay mucho más que hacer. ¡Ah!. Por cierto, el video me gustó mucho. –dijo Kurama guiñando un ojo, Hiei nada más ladeó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar, Kurama lo siguió tratando de seguirle el paso. Vaya, Hiei si que era rápido.

-.¿Viniste para entrevistarme?. –comentó Hiei pensando en los helados de la anterior ocasión, realmente estaban deliciosos, e ir a caminar por el parque había sido ... no lo sabía, no había ido a caminar por ningún lugar como ese desde hacía mucho tiempo. Tal vez necesitaba un descanso.

-.¿Podría?. Por que la anterior vez que te entreviste te veías ... no sé ... como si te hubiese afectado. –Hiei le dedicó una media sonrisa y observó la reacción del pelirrojo, tomó un refresco de su bolso y se sentó al lado del periodista.

-.Adelante, no hay problema, K-u-r-a-m-a. –el pelirrojo torció la sonrisa y comenzó a preparar su grabador para poder entrevistarlo sin problemas. -.¿Con qué pregunta quieres empezar, zorro?. –

-.Humm ... Es que sucede que todos están muy interesados en tu familia. Mira, hace unos años hubo un incidente que dejó a tus padres muertos y en la anterior entrevista dijiste que luego de esos viviste con tus tíos y luego pasaste un tiempo con la familia de Vlad y Keith. ¿Me equivoco?. –

-.Al punto ... –protestó Hiei tomando su bebida casi despreocupadamente, Kurama suspiró un poco, nunca le había parecido tan difícil tener que hablar con una persona.

-.Nunca mencionaste que sucedió con tu hermana. –cuestionó con el grabador apuntándolo. Hiei torció la expresión, su hermana, bueno, ese sí era un tema bastante ... delicado.

-.Hn ... ¿ella?. Se llamaba Yukina, Yukina Jaganshi, claro está. Mi madre ... mi madre estaba enferma, enfermó después de que mi padre muriera. Fue a un hospital, tenía que curarse, y Yukina quiso acompañarla. Un accidente de transito. Eso fue todo. –Hiei estrechó en sus manos la lata de gaseosa y la arrojo a la basura.

-.Realmente siento oír eso. –murmuró Kurama, Hiei se encogió de hombros en una expresión mundana. El pelirrojo arqueó ligeramente las cejas.

-.Creo que ... no es necesario que lo sientas, son cosas que se superan, Kurama. Hn ... sucedió ... hace mucho tiempo. –Kurama lo observó cuidadosamente, las expresiones en el rostro de Hiei se contraían un poco, hasta que sintió que algo había caído en sus manos, literalmente. Era un pequeño papel, promocionaba un parque de diversiones.

-.Mira, lo inauguraron ayer. ¿Vienes conmigo?. –preguntó Kurama con una sonrisa. Hiei se sintió extrañamente aliviado, se encogió de hombros y lo siguió.

-.Kurama, realmente eres imposible. –murmuró y continuó caminando a la par del pelirrojo. Hn, parque de diversiones, que cosas ...

Durante la tarde Kurama y Hiei se subieron a muchos juegos, a la montaña rusa (donde Kurama casi vuelve el estómago y sólo se subió porque Hiei lo acusó de "cobarde"), a la rueda de la fortuna (Hiei se aburrió mucho en este juego), y casi todos los juegos del parque.

Ya era casi el atardecer, Hiei se sentó en uno de los asientos del parque, se sentía extrañamente aliviado. Kurama había tenido que irse a comprar unas bebidas y se había quedado sólo. Se sentía tan bien estar sólo, sentir la brisa. De repente comenzaron algunos fuegos artificiales, Hiei no se molestó en preguntar la ocasión, sólo los disfrutó. Recordaba haber visto fuegos artificiales en otra ocasión. ¿Cuándo?. El último año nuevo.

-.Ah, aquí estás. Pasé mucho tiempo buscándote Hiei. –se dio vuelta para ver a Kurama, no traía bebidas, pero si llevaba una enorme cosa rosada, que parecía "esponjosa" a los ojos de Hiei. Hizo una mueca.

-.¿Qué se supone que es eso, Kurama?. –el zorro miró por unos momentos lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda y comenzó a reír, Hiei apretó los labios, se sentía tan completamente humillado ... en unos segundos la risa de Kurama dejó de sonar.

-.¿Esto?. ¿De verdad no lo sabes?. –el pelirrojo abrió mucho sus ojos, nunca habría pensado verse tan parecido a Yusuke con esa expresión pero ... Hiei hizo un gesto de molestia. -.Bueno, bueno, te lo voy a decir. Esto se llama "algodón de azúcar". –

-.¿Por qué eso?. No es un algodón. No se ve como uno. –a Kurama le dieron unas ganas enormes de reir, lo hubiera echo, de no ser por la clara amenaza de un Hiei, que pronto podría estar furioso.

-.Bueno ... eso no lo se muy bien, yo no le dí el nombre. Lo que importa es que es dulce y sabe muy bien. ¿Quieres probar?. –Hiei observó con tanta desconfianza como si se tratara de un veneno muy peligroso.

-.Hn ... –y entonces fue que Kurama prácticamente se le pegó a la cara, Hiei estaba a punto de protestar cuando lo saboreó un poco. Sabía ... ¿dulce?. Si, justo como lo había predicho el zorro, su sabor era dulce y agradable, aunque también un poco pegajoso.

-.¿Y bien?. ¿Qué opinas?. –preguntó Kurama con una expresión de rara satisfacción en su rostro, por alguna razón, la antipatía de su compañero ya no le molestaba ... era, casi graciosa. Hiei hizo un pequeño gesto con los ojos.

-.Hn ... no está tan mal. –comentó por lo bajo. -.Aunque no se compare con el helado. No está tan mal, zorro. –concluyó tratando de limpiarse lo que le quedaba de algodón, se sentía ya un poco pegajoso. Pero como ya había dicho, no estaba mal.

-.Me alegro. –Hiei no respondió, se sintió extrañamente calmado, de repente recordó su extraña aprensión hacia el pelirrojo y se dio la vuelta, tal vez el sentido común regresase así más pronto.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¡Que cansancio!. –murmuró Vlad bostezando corriendo las sábanas, se restregó los ojos y miró a sus compañeros. -.¿Qué?. ¿Tiene algo de malo querer dormir el sábado?. –Keith le dio un no tan suave golpe en la cabeza.

-.Hn, hoy no es sábado, baka. –le contestó Hiei tomando su acostumbrado café de todas las mañanas, el periódico en la sección de espectáculos tenía una nueva nota de ... ¿él?. Comenzó a leerla, luego de haber leído unos dos párrafos arrojó la página del artículo a la basura. ¿¡Cómo que "las inspiradoras tragedias del pasado" lo "preparan emocionalmente" para sus "tétricas" canciones?. ¿Quién era el baka que había escrito ese artículo?.

Volvió a tomar la página con sus manos, nada más, para ver quién había escrito el artículo. Lo reconoció enseguida, el tipo aquel que le había echo la entrevista anterior a la de Kurama. ¡Por eso hacía tantas preguntas!.

-.¿Sucede algo?. –preguntó Keith sirviéndole más café y sentándose al lado, Hiei le tendió el periódico, las expresiones de Keith iban cambiando con el artículo. Hiei se hubiera reído de eso de no haber estado tan enfadado, así que Vlad lo hizo por él. Dejó soltar una inmensa carcajada.

-.Si te vieras el rostro. –murmuró riendo, se acercó a la mesa y tomó un croissant, Keith no le hizo caso y le tendió el periódico, la sonrisa de Vlad se borró de inmediato. -.¿¡Qué?. ¿Quién escribió esto?. –murmuró despacio, deseando de ser posible ver muerto al periodista autor del artículo.

-.El chico de cabello plateado de hace dos días. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?. Bueno, es mejor no preocuparse por esas cosas, la prensa amarillista quiere escándalos. Nada más no dejemos que nos afecte, si nos mostramos enojados nadie nos creerá. –mencionó Keith con una extraña media sonrisa en el rostro, Hiei emitió un leve gruñido. quieras, pero es difícil ignorarlo. –murmuró Vlad dándole un mordisco a su croissant, Hiei nada más los miró a ambos. De todas maneras no podía olvidar el artículo, por alguna razón no podía. Nunca le había importado lo que la prensa amarillista dijera. ¿Qué tenía de especial un ...

-.¿Estás bien?. Anda come, llegaremos tarde al estudio, de seguro Sergei no querrá que lleguemos tarde. –aconsejó Keith, Vlad bostezó y se dio la vuelta. -.¿No vas a cambiarte Vlad?. –el rubio nada más agito las manos frenéticamente y tomó una camisa blanca, una corbata y el traje de gala. Hiei arqueó las cejas.

-.Es que hoy tenemos una reunión importante. ¿No lo escucharon ayer?. –Keith asintió un poco mientras Vlad terminaba de vestirse. -.Ah, claro, bueno Hiei, tú estabas en la entrevista con Kurama, pero mientras Sergei nos dio un sermón de dos horas acerca de lo "importante" de la puntualidad y de las "reuniones" y de la "formalidad" y ... bueno, esas cosas. –

-.Tiene razón. –contestó Keith mirándose al espejo satisfecho con su propio traje, Vlad hizo una mueca y se rió bastante. -.¿Tú con qué traje vas a ir Hiei?. –como respuesta Hiei nada más comenzó a revolver sus trajes. Tenía muchos, casi todos negros, grises, blancos, y ... Hiei se detuvo en uno. Parecía un poco antiguo, pero era suyo, lo reconocía, y por lo visto no lo había usado más que un par de veces. No era oscuro, ni de un color neutro, era ... ¿azul?. ¿Desde cuando usaba azul?.

-.Llevaré esté. –los hermanos se miraron, Hiei sabía que estaba a punto de ser interrogado así que les dio la espalda, por alguna razón, sentía que ... _debía_ ponérselo. Justo cuando iba a salir de la suite resbaló con un trozo de papel arrojado al suelo.

Era el del artículo, más bien de la foto del artículo, era el chico, el de cabellos plateados que le había dado la tarjeta, era como sí lo hubiese visto antes, hace tiempo. ¿Cuándo?. Era como si estuviese nada más estuviese perdido en su memoria.

-.¿Vienes Hiei?. –llamó Vlad desde el pasillo. Hiei hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, ojalá pudiera recordarlo.

((Flash Back))

_Hiei se sintió estúpido sentado en la banca del parque, se fijó en el reloj, Andreu le había prometido pasar a buscarlo después de clases y de eso ya habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Suspiró pesadamente, si Andreu no lo acompañaba seguramente no lo dejarían ir a comprar "solo" la guitarra._

_Ya era verano, el cálido tiempo de descanso, y faltarían pocos días para terminar el colegio y también pocos días para partir hacia Europa. Sus tíos habían dicho que preferían que olvidará las muertes de sus padres y descansara su mente del trabajo escolar en Francia con sus primos (vagamente lejanos), Keith y Vlad. ¿Se llamaban así, verdad?. De todas formas ellos también pasaban cada verano en Francia._

_Así que ya estaba decidido de antes que Hiei tendría que pasar todo el tiempo antes del viaje estudiando inglés. ¡En verano!. Por alguna razón Andreu se ofreció a ayudarlo, al parecer de Hiei, lo que le faltaba para matemáticas lo empleaba muy bien en el francés y por alguna razón se veía apenado por su partida. ¡Sólo serían unos meses!. Como mucho, se quedarían ocho meses en París, luego volverían. Eso si el trabajo de su "tío" duraba poco ..._

_De repente Hiei sintió una sensación cálida en el hombro, más allá de encontrarse en verano. Eran las manos de alguien. Quien quiera que fuera tenía un agarre muy peculiar, firme y suave a la vez._

_-.¿Estás bien?. –Hiei se sobresaltó, cuando se dio vuelta vio a un muchacho, debía de tener un año más que él, pero era más alto y tenía el cabello plateado y los ojos dorados. -.¿Te sucede algo?. –Hiei sacudió la cabeza. ¿Acaso se le había quedado mirando?. El chico se sentó al lado suyo._

_-.A mí me parece que no tanto. ¿Esperas a alguien?. –Hiei arqueó las cejas, el tono de voz que usaba no le causaba gracia, se encogió de hombros. Más le valía a Andreu llegar pronto o lo golpearía la próxima vez que lo viera._

_-.No, para nada. –replicó Hiei secamente atravesándolo con la mirada. El muchacho nada más rió y agitó sus cabellos. Hiei pensó que era exagerado, había sol, no hacía frío y tampoco había viento. El sol brillaba a través de las copas de los árboles. Se sentía bien el verano. _

_-.Bueno, entonces supongo que podemos hablar. Yo también estoy esperando a unos amigos. –mencionó el de cabello plateado, Hiei lo observó cuidadosamente y se encogió de hombros. -.A propósito que lo pienso ... ¿no te gustaría salir con nosotros?. Será divertido. –dijo con "algo" que a Hiei le pareció repentinamente escalofriante._

_-.No, prefiero esperar. –ese "algo" que Hiei había visto en la cara del muchacho desapareció por completo parecía ... ¿aburrido?. _

_-.¿No dijiste que no esperabas a nadie?. –pregunto el muchacho acomodándose un poco su camisa, Hiei se quedó pensando, hn, otra vez se había equivocado. -.Así que eres un mentiroso ... interesante. –susurró con un aire que a Hiei le pareció que era poco más que misterioso._

_En un poco tiempo de silencio, la expresión de su compañero de turno, que antes tenía ese "algo" que lo inquietaba, volvía a tener ese aspecto de estar aburrido._

_-.Estas aburrido. ¿Verdad?. –se le escapó decir, pero el otro no dijo nada, se encogió de hombros y lo miró de vuelta con ese "algo", de nuevo._

_-.Así es. ¿Tú no?. –comentó bajando el tono de voz a propósito. -.Tal vez podamos encontrar la manera de divertirnos juntos. ¿Qué opinas?. –murmuró cada vez más cerca y en un tono más ... "confidencial". Hiei le dio un golpe en el rostro. Casi había podido sentir su respiración._

_-.Espero que mi "opinión" no haya dolido mucho. ¿Tus amigos vienen pronto, ah?. –preguntó Hiei con algo de sarcasmo y sintiéndose de nuevo EL Hiei que solía ser siempre. El chico de cabellos plateados rió bastante y se frotó un poco._

_-.Ya lo creo, supongo que mejor voy a buscarlos yo mismo. Como sea, ya me voy. –Hiei respiró hondo cuando lo vio por fin casi irse y dar la vuelta, y cuando por fin creyó que se iba se volvió de nuevo. -.¡Ah!. Mi nombre es Youko. Toma. –le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño papel con un número de teléfono. Hiei gruñó y cuando vio que cruzaba y daba vuelta la esquina lo arrojó a la basura._

((Fin del Flash Back))

-.Así que eso es todo, espero que sean más puntuales la próxima vez. De todas maneras. Y ... ¿Hiei estás escuchando?. –reprochó Sergei con el mismo tono impasible que usaba siempre. Hiei lo atravesó con la mirada.

-.Entonces ... ¿Iremos a una fiesta o algo así verdad?. –preguntó Keith bastante emocionado, Vlad se veía un poco decepcionado, no le gustaban mucho las fiestas, excepto por el echo de "comer gratis".

-.No, es mucho más que una fiesta, van a asistir el editor del Times, algunos periodistas, y si todo sale según lo planeado, lograremos que la publicidad y reseñas de su nuevo álbum sea excelente. Es mejor tener a la prensa de nuestro lado que en nuestra contra. –dijo Sergei a modo de discurso, Hiei arqueó un poco las cejas.

-.A mi me parece que ya están en contra nuestra. –dijo Hiei tendiéndole un recorte del artículo de esa mañana, Sergei lo leyó con el seño fruncido. -.Es realmente patético, léelo. –

-.Esto ... –murmuró Sergei terminando de leer el artículo y estrechándolo entre sus manos. -.Espero no volver a ver esto en mucho tiempo. La imagen es una de las cosas más importantes. –

-.No fue nuestra culpa. –se excusó Vlad bastante enfadado. -.Fue culpa de ese periodista, nosotros jamás dijimos esas cosas. –señaló con bastante molestia, Keith se adelantó un poco.

-.Es mejor ignorarlo, pero no creo que sea lo mejor culparnos a nosotros. Eso no es justo Sergei. –terminó Keith con bastante enfado, Hiei nada más se cruzó de brazos, la luz entró por la ventana débilmente, se habían pasado toda la tarde en el estudio y ahora ya casi atardecía.

La reunión que parecía ser tan importante sería después del trabajo, en un salón, habría invitados y un baile. El salón era enorme, pertenecía a la casa de Sergei en Europa. El jardín era precioso, tenía una fuente y una iluminación magnífica, allí se haría el baile, los invitados permanecerían adentro hasta las doce de la noche, cuando iniciaba el baile.

El único problema para Hiei era que estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de la ciudad, seguramente no podrían ir en la moto de Vlad, y bueno, la verdad es que tampoco quería.

-.¿Cómo vamos a viajar?. –se quejó Keith, el que generalmente se ocupaba del sentido común del grupo, Sergei lo atravesó con la mirada.

-.Tomen, su limosina pasará a buscarlos a las nueve. Les queda poco tiempo. Ah, me olvidaba decirles, es una fiesta de disfraces así que ya pueden ir a cambiarse. –terminó de decir entregándoles unas tarjetas de invitación y saliendo de la habitación.

-.Hn, ya lo escucharon. –murmuró Hiei tomando su invitación, y dirigiéndose hacia la salida, Vlad se encogió de hombros.

-.Bueno, de todas maneras ye tenemos los trajes. –sonrió Vlad con extraña autosatisfacción al recordar haber comprado unos trajes el año pasado.

-.Ánimo, vamos a divertirnos de cualquier manera. –exclamó Vlad sonriendo para sí mismo, aunque en el fondo, ninguno de los tres pensaba exactamente igual.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

La fiesta era en la casa de Sergei y a pesar de ser privada, Hiei pensó que había demasiada gente allí para su gusto. Era como si el aire estuviese viciado. Por alguna razón a Sergei se le había ocurrido la "brillante" idea de organizar una fiesta de disfraces.

Ya saben, de esas en donde te disfrazas de algo ridículo y ganas un premio si decidiste transformarte en un ser simpático, totalmente original. Hiei al principio no se había emocionado mucho con la fiesta. Hubiera llevado un capa a modo de vampiro si Vlad no hubiera sido más original. Así que basándose en su extraña fascinación por Shakespeare, vistió a Hiei de "Hamlet", un personaje de muchos siglos atrás que Hiei ni siquiera conocía, y que además vestía ridículo.

Así que ahí estaba, con su horrible y ridículo disfraz de Hamlet. En la entrada, al parecer alguien había perdido un antifaz, así que Hiei lo usó en su beneficio. Por lo menos, nadie podría hablar de su "ridiculez" ese día. Mataría a Sergei y a Vlad por esa estúpida fiesta.

Había tantas personas que Hiei ya sentía que el aire estaba viciado. ¿Y qué es mejor para cuando necesitas tu "espacio" que ir al jardín?. Los jardines son solitarios y como Hiei no albergaba esperanzas de ningún encuentro con nadie, estaría feliz de poder al fin estar sólo.

Camino unos pasos, hasta llegar a las escaleras, ya que estaban en el segundo piso. Se había asegurado de mantener a Vlad, Keith y Sergei ocupados, tal vez ahora estarían hablando con algún periodista del Times. Caminó por las escaleras hasta llegar al pasillo que se paraba el hogar del jardín. Corrió y ahí fue donde chocó contra ... ¿alguien?.

-.Disculpa. –murmuró ese alguien recogiéndolo del suelo, tenía también un antifaz, pero su traje no lo precisaba, no era ridículo. Parecía algo así como un ángel, lo parecía de verás, con esas telas blancas. Aunque Hiei no lo podía ver muy claramente, pensó que era un muchacho, aunque, por alguna razón, no se le veía el cabello.

-.Hn ... no importa, baka. –respondió Hiei rechazando la ayuda que le ofrecía e incorporándose sólo, por alguna razón el chico también se dirigía al jardín. Tal vez lo mejor sería no ir y ... no lo sabía.

-.Vamos. –animó el muchacho con una voz alegre. -.No te pasará nada si vienes conmigo. –aseguró, Hiei arqueó las cejas y murmuró algo que su compañero no se permitió escuchar.

El jardín tenía ... ¿laberintos?. Si, parecían laberintos, Hiei los observó, por alguna razón, el muchacho lo llevó a través de los laberintos, hasta una banca, justo en medio. Hiei hubiera querido correr hacia el salón y lo hubiera echo ... ¿por qué no recordaba por dónde habían ido?.

El muchacho lo había guiado demasiado rápido, Hiei había casi sentido como si desapareciese entre los pasadizos, le había costado mucho seguirlo, había veces, que le tiraba del brazo, para que lo siguiera, extrañamente lo hacia. Tal vez ... fueran nada más impulsos. Tal vez ...

-.Pareciera como si estuvieras nervioso. –aseveró el joven, moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, Hiei hizo una mueca de suficiencia. -.Bien ... hablemos. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?. –por alguna razón a Hiei le dio una mala sensación.

-.Ryo ... Ishikawa ... –mintió, su acompañante rió suavemente, y se movió como si la risa lo impulsara a hacerlo, se veía tan extraño, tan pálido a la luz de la luna. Hiei hubiera deseado no ser tan transparente.

-.Otra vez mientes ... ¿no te dije que eras un mentiroso?. –susurró levantándose de repente, sus manos acariciaron sus cabellos, por alguna razón Hiei no podía moverse. -.Pero también dije ... que era interesante ... –

Hiei sintió un fuerte impulso de quitar sus manos de su cabello, y así lo hizo, el muchacho volvió a reír, más suavemente, se sentó a su lado y sacó de lo que a la vista parecían sus bolsillos, unas copas de vidrio y una anormalmente pequeña botella de vino.

-.Toma ... ¡vamos, no es veneno!. –aclaró con un toque de humor en el tono, Hiei la sostuvo con poca confianza, un mechón se le cayó sobre el rostro a su compañero, un mechón plateado. Hiei recordó con una media sonrisa y bebió hasta el fondo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas de la autora: bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, realmente se me hizo un poco difícil escribirlo, por que creo que lo he complicado un poco. Pero ya veremos que sucede en el próximo. ¿Verdad?. En fin, a ver que se le ocurre a Youko ...

_**Reviews:**_

Hitomichizu: bueno, realmente te agradezco mucho tus comentarios, espero no haberte echo esperar mucho con este capítulo, y si lo hice, espero que creas que el fin justifica los medios, jeje. En fin, te agradezco infinitamente por todos tus cumplidos.

Hana-black: no te preocupes por lo de los fantasmas, jaja. Si, Kurama y Hiei ya se llevan mejor, aunque a Hiei aún le cueste admitirlo, por ahora no son todavía demasiado cercanos, pero por una u otra razón, los métodos de Kurama no serán siempre muy convencionales. Gracias por tu review!.

Hino-chan: gracias por tus cumplidos, hino-chan, espero que esté capítulo te guste tanto como el tercero, y en fin, espero que no me haya complicado mucho las cosas con Youko. De todas maneras, habrá un buen desenlace, eso lo juro!.

Eali: gracias por tu review, eali, en fin, espero no haber tardado mucho con este capítulo, y realmente espero que te haya gustado. Otra vez gracias por dejar tus comentarios, que son la fuente de mi inspiración!.

Bulma Renald Fahrenheit: bueno, por ahora, ye tengo publicados los dos primeros capítulos en tu comu, así que pronto actualizaré. Te agradezco mucho tus cumplidos, y si, casi no se soportan, aún los une el compromiso, pero Kurama se encargará sin saberlo de resolver esto.

Hiyu Kitsune: jeje, y yo, vaya que me gustaría entrevistarlo!. Y si, a Kurama ya le está cayendo mucho mejor Hiei, aunque este no opine lo mismo sobre el pelirrojo aún. Por ahora, todo se va haciendo más complicado y la vez se van resolviendo otras cosas. Y bueno, como verás, espero que te guste el algodón de azúcar, tal vez se te antoje, jeje.

Konoto-chan: bueno, si, jeje, que bien que admitas tus problemas, obsesionada!. Jaja, no, de mentiritas, jeje, en fin, me alegro de que la canción te haya gustado, en el próximo Hiei interpretará otra canción sorpresa, su primera canción jamás escuchada, juajua, ahora soy yo la que se obsesiona. ¿Se me nota demasiado?. Si, ya lo creo. Gracias por tu review a ti también!.

Maggie.d : que bien que tengas una opinión tan elevada de mi fic, y si, Hiei tendría una onda más bien dark, aunque a mi me gustaría darle también toques punk, porque es mi género de música preferido. Que bien que te quedes con esa imagen de Hiei, si quieres te puedo pasar una imagen de Hiei tocando la guitarra, es una de mis preferidas. Adiós y gracias!.

Emina: te agradezco los halagos, en fin, es que mi imaginación atrofiada piensa demasiado, jeje, gracias a eso está este fic, es producto de mis delirios!. Espero que la espera de este capítulo no haya sido muy larga y que sigas con conceptos tan elevados de mi persona, que me hace feliz!.

AsagiYami: tú!. TÚ!. Si, seguro te morías de la curiosidad, jaja. Bueno, aquí está el cuarto capítulo que tanto pedías, espero que sigas siendo tan paciente como siempre y que disfrutes este capítulo tanto como los demás, aunque creo que ya te lo había adelantado un poco. Como sea, a ti también te saludo y te dedico todo el fic por tu "infinita paciencia"!.

En fin, y ahora, que terminamos con los reviews de todos, los saludo con:

Un sincero adiós y hasta pronto,

-.Nasaki.-


	5. Un día para recordar

Notas de la autora: el quinto capítulo de Down with me que .. bueno, se desarrolla tal cual lo dejé en el tercero. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. Vamos, me gustaría saberlo.

Disclaimer: Si YYH me perteneciera Kurama y Hiei ya serían pareja, Kuwabara no existiría, Kaiko y Yusuke no saldrían juntos y Mukuro me caería mejor de lo que me cae, pero eso significa, que obviamente NO me pertenece.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "_El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida_".

Down with me: Capítulo 5: _Un día para recordar_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Para antes de las navidades, Sigfried se las había ingeniado para dar una pequeña reunión en uno de los salones de fiesta, nada más para saludar a todos sus colegas y disfrutar un receso del trabajo. (Algo poco usual en él). Así que el viernes antes de navidad, se reunieron todos los periodistas, el editor, algunos editores de otras editoriales y algunos otros amigos personales del jefe. Kurama y Yusuke asistieron también a la fiesta. En ese momento estaban sentados hablando. ¿De qué?. De la fiesta de Sigfried, claro. Ellos también habían asistido, la prensa está en todas partes.

-.Así que ... ¿has visto a Hiei por allí?. –Kurama asintió mientras bebía rápidos sorbos de licor de sake, había veces que Kurama se preguntaba si no hubiera sido mejor no haberlo visto. -.¿Y cómo estaba?. –

-.Bueno ... raro. Lo encontré algo ... hum, no lo sé, creo que tal vez bebió de más por que estaba demasiado sonriente. Créeme que eso no pasa todos los días. –Yusuke asintió, le daba toda la razón.

-.Tal vez a él también le guste beber. –sonrió muy a pesar suyo, mientras recordaba su noche de graduación hace algunos años, con algo de nostalgia reservada para esos casos, claro.

-.Hummm ... la verdad, creo que era más que eso, Hiei se veía realmente afectado. ¡Ah!. ¡Y no me mires con esa cara!. ¡No de esa manera, Yusuke!. –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Flash Back

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Kurama continuo caminando, estaba demasiado aburrido. Después que Yusuke se detuvo para hablar con unas muchachas (periodistas del New York Times, enviadas especiales que habían viajado desde, bueno, Nueva York), la noche había transcurrido demasiado lenta y aburrida._

_Así, lejos de rendirse ante el aburrimiento, decidió que ir a ver el laberinto, y las hermosas flores del jardín, era lo mejor. Después de todo, a él le gustaban mucho las plantas, era su ambiente. Caminó, estaba un poco oscuro. _

_Un muchacho disfrazado (como todos en la fiesta) lo pasó de repente, sin siquiera mirarlo. Iba vestido de una forma muy peculiar, como si fuese un ángel o algo parecido. Llevaba el cabello recogido, así no se notaba del todo. A Kurama se le hacía difícil adivinar quien sería pero ... ¿qué importaba?._

_Continuó caminando por los senderos, sin darse cuenta había llegado perderse, murmuró un suave insulto. Bien, detestaba decir groserías, incluso cuando nadie lo estaba observando. Fue entonces que vio un pequeño bulto en el suelo. _

_¿Bulto?. ¿Qué bulto?. ¡Era una persona!. Como es natural pensar, Kurama pensó que aquella persona se había resbalado. Así que se agachó a recogerla y cargarla hasta fuera del laberinto y tratar de que despertase. Entonces fue que se dio cuenta ..._

_-.¿Hiei?. –el aludido abrió los ojos de a poco, e hizo una mueca, bastante graciosa, dirigió sus manos hasta el rostro de Kurama, este estaba sonrojado. Hiei se rió bastante._

_-.¿Kurama?. Hip ... vaya ... hip ... sorpresa. Jajaja. –dijo entre risas. Kurama lo recogió del suelo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros para que cargarlo fuera más fácil ahora que estaba consiente. _

_-.Que extraño eres Kurama ... hip ... ¿sabes?. Digo ... con ... todas ... esas entrevistas ... hip ... ¿no será que te gustó? ... jejeje. –Kurama sintió el calor invadir sus mejillas. Frunció en seño bastante fuera de sí._

_-.No, la verdad es que no. Y ya deja de decir esas cosas, Hiei. –a Hiei se le salió una risa, en parte aliviado, Kurama continuó el camino. Se sentía extraño oír a Hiei riendo y hablando de esa manera. Se sentía extraño tener que cargarlo ... ¡Qué tonterías!. ¡Es que no pensaba!._

_-.Hn ... Kurama ... hum ... hoy si que estás callado. ¿Ne?. Hum ... espero que no lo hayas visto ... jiji. Youko es tan baka ... jiji. –se rió. Kurama detuvo la marcha. ¿Youko?. ¿Quién demonios era ese?. Además ... ¿qué no haya visto qué?. _

_-.¿Quién es Youko?. –preguntó apretando los dientes, Hiei profirió una risita un poco más discreta mientras se sonrojaba un poco. Kurama estaba a punto de dejarlo ahí mismo si no le contestaba. Pero la respuesta vino, más calmada de lo que el pelirrojo hubiera esperado de un muchacho que bebió de más._

_-.No te preocupes, mi koi, jiji, es sólo un conocido. Estuvimos bebiendo y hablando, y hablando, jijijiji. –Kurama se sonrojo al escuchar lo primero que había dicho, pero por alguna razón la parte de "hablar" no le sonó del todo bien. Pero después de todo, Hiei no estaba en sus mejores condiciones. Lo mejor era no tomárselo muy en serio._

_-.Hn ... así que ya lo conocías de hace tiempo. ¿Ne?. –preguntó Kurama mientras sentía como Hiei lo rodeaba cálidamente con sus brazos. Eso le estaba empezando a afectar. ¡Vamos Kurama!. ¡No lo tomes en serio!. ¡El chico está ebrio!. Pero no, por más que lo repetía en su mente no funcionó._

_-.Hai ... vaya que eres rápido ... jijiji. –Hiei se soltó y calló en el suelo, alargó su sonrisa mientras se levantaba tambaleándose. El buen sentido de Kurama le obligó a ayudarlo. Hiei le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, _(cosa que Kurama omitiría al contárselo a Yusuke)_ y se aferró a su cuello. _

_Kurama lo animó con una sonrisa, y continuó cargándolo hasta llegar al final del laberinto. Seguramente, Vlad y Keith lo estarían buscando por todas partes. Y por alguna razón, el pensamiento de que el Hiei de ahora era más condescendiente que el normal cruzó por su mente._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Fin del Flash Back

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¿Entonces?. ¿Qué pasó con Hiei?. –Kurama ladeó la cabeza hasta donde estaba Yusuke. Lo único bueno de las reuniones de trabajo a fin de año es que jamás hablaban del trabajo. Kurama suspiró, con sólo acordarse de todo eso ...

-.Bueno, sucede que Hiei estaba ... hummm ... se veía mal, como si tuviese resaca o algo. –Yusuke ahogó una risilla traviesa, Kurama se lo reprochó con la mirada y bebió un poco de sake. -.Así que lo ayudé. Murmuraba cosas, algo de Youko esto, Youko aquello. –Kurama torció la sonrisa.

-.Hey, no pensarás que Hiei está saliendo con ese tal "Youko". ¿Verdad?. –Yusuke dirigió su atención al shampagne, en realidad hubiera preferido algo un poco más fuerte, pero que más daba. Kurama hizo una mueca o algo parecido.

-.¡Ohhhh!. Así que SÍ te gusta Hiei. ¿Ah?. –preguntó Yusuke bastante alto y le dio un suave codazo. Kurama se sonrojó un poco, y sacudió la cabeza frenéticamente.

-.¡No, claro que no Yusuke!. –exclamó, de tan sólo pensarlo sus mejillas se volvían rojas. Así que dirigió la mirada a la mesa y tomó un poco de esas-cosas-de-color-extraño. Claro que no lo comió. Puaj, eso si que era asqueroso.

-.Hum aún así tengo mis dudas. Por que es obvio que te molesta. –volvió a insistir Yusuke mientras buscaba con la vista a ver si había algo de whisky o en todo caso de vodka. Aunque también hubiera aceptado algún trago exótico que no hubiera bebido o ...

-.Ya, la verdad es que me disgusta un poco. ¿Vale?. Pero eso no quiere decir que estoy celoso. –Kurama volvió a tomar un poco de esa cosa-de-color-extraño sin siquiera mirarla. quieras Kurama. Pero ... ¿cómo van las entrevistas?. He oído de muy buenas fuentes que Sigfried se está impacientando con respecto a tu artículo. ¿Sabes?. –murmuró Yusuke algo decepcionado por la falta de whisky.

-.Humm ... –ah, las entrevistas. Ese era otro caso del cual no quería realmente hablar. No era que hacerle preguntas a Hiei le desagradase, si no que, realmente no parecían "entrevistas". Yusuke arqueó las cejas.

-.Bueno, es que no parecen convincentes. Pero ... humm ... parecen más como si fueran citas. ¡Ah!. ¡Con qué eso te proponías!. Eres travieso, Kurama, jaja. –Kurama se atragantó. ¿Citas?. Oh, bueno, si, eso parecerían. ¿Lo eran acaso?.

-.¡Ya te dije que no me gusta Hiei! ... tanto ... –luego de eso hubo unos breves instantes de profundo silencio en el que Yusuke (a pesar de los tantos tragos) trataba de asimilar la situación. Una gran y pícara sonrisa se le formó de lado a lado.

-.¡Ahá!. ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Sabía que no se odiaban tanto!. ¡Há!. –Kurama sintió como el color subía rápidamente hacia sus mejillas. Estaba bien que se acercaban a navidad, pero eso no significaba que le gustara tanto el color rosa, al menos no en su rostro.

-.Hum ... ¿has visto que la navidad se acerca y aún no ha caído ni un solo copo de nieve?. ¡Wow!. ¡Qué extraño!. ¿No lo crees así?. –Yusuke trató de aguantar la risa, típica manera de evadir un tema.

-.¡No cambies la conversación Kurama!. –sonrió Yusuke mientras seguía concentrado en la bebida. El pelirrojo nada más tomó un trozo de pastel y lo comió despacio. ¡Por fin algo comestible!.

-.De acuerdo, Yusuke. –sonrió Kurama mientras seguía comiendo. Mmmm, eso realmente estaba delicioso. Yusuke nada más hizo una pequeña mueca y luego más serio le aconsejo como buen amigo que era:

-.Pero Kurama ... ¿Lo has pensado?. Es decir, el chico está fuera de tu alcance normal. –Kurama arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. -.Es decir ... –Yusuke se detuvo a pensar y chasqueó los dedos. -.Mira ... es así, Hiei para ti es como un dios, y tú serías el mortal de la historia. Y ... ¿sabes que les pasa a los mortales con los dioses?. –

-.¿Se meten en líos?. –sugirió Kurama sin darle verdadera importancia.

-.Todo el tiempo, Kurama, todo el tiempo. -

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¿Cómo fue tu día?. –preguntó Kurama revolviendo sus bolsillos nerviosamente, casi no podía creer que estuviera manteniendo una conversación con Hiei casi como una persona normal. Hiei hizo una pequeña mueca, esas que dicen "no fue un buen día". O algo así.

-.No estuvo tan mal para un intento de embriagarme. –repuso con bastante sarcasmo, y es actitud calmada mientras observaba la oficina que ese día estaba vacía. Después de todo ... ¿alguien más trabaja en el domingo?.

-.Me alegro de que tu día haya sido bueno. –Hiei se permitió una pequeña mueca y Kurama prosiguió. -.Esta tarde podemos ir al cine. ¿Verdad?. –

-.Hn, ni en sueños kitsune. Además, hoy no tenemos entrevista. –mencionó Hiei sin darle importancia, aunque, había pasado tan mal día que ya ni le importaba. Kurama dejo de trabajar en su artículo con una sonrisa apenas insinuada.

-.¿Y eso?. –era el turno de Hiei para arquear las cejas. -.Es decir ... no tenemos que tener una entrevista para poder encontrarnos. ¿Lo sabes no?. –Hiei nada más se limitó a poner de esas caras que dicen a las claras "debes-de-estar-bromeando".

-.Además ... –continuó Kurama para convencerlo. -.Si son fuéramos amigos, no hubieras venido a esperar a que terminara mi turno. ¿Sabes?. –Hiei volteó la cabeza concentrándose en cualquier otra cosa. Las manchas de humedad, el techo, la máquina fotocopiadora, cualquier otra cosa.

-.Hn. Si es tan así entonces creo que podríamos. Pero YO elijo la película. ¿De acuerdo, zorro?. –Kurama asintió bastante halagado. De momento, lo más que podía esperar de Hiei era una simple amistad, ya se vería luego.

-.Creo que se inauguraron ayer uno en el centro. Bueno, si no tienes problema con ir a lugares donde hay mucha gente. –sugirió Kurama con un aire un poco condescendiente, Hiei entrecerró los ojos. Aún no podía recordar lo que sea que había pasado la noche anterior y ... bah, no tenía tanta importancia.

-.Hn, me da igual mientras que el aire no esté viciado. –Kurama se rió de las ocurrencias de Hiei. Este arqueó las cejas de nuevo. -.Vamos, kitsune, hay que irnos. Hoy estás muy sonriente. –

-.Eso es por que voy a salir contigo. ¿No?. –Hiei volteó a ladear la cabeza ligeramente sonrojado. Cuando llegaron al cine se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión. ¡Era enorme!.

En seguida se dio cuenta de que era algo así como un complejo, donde tenían bastantes negocios también, un comedor con muchos restaurantes, muchas salas de cine y mucha gente. El edificio tenía como cinco pisos. ¡De verdad era gigantesco!.

Una señorita pelirroja les vendió las entradas (no sin antes dar una larga exclamación al ver al "famoso cantante", y luego de varios largos suspiros y un autógrafo que insistió que firmara), y les indicó la sala 4 (si, a la izquierda, en el tercer piso, es la primera que van a ver, no hay pierde).

Tomaron asiento, después de largas propagandas y de promocionar las películas que aún no se estrenaban, en la pantalla por fin apareció la película. Esta se llamaba "FIRE" y trataba de mafia y asesinatos. Era muy emocionante, al final, el personaje principal muere de una manera trágica y Kurama tomó su mano.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, hasta que salieron. Hiei se sentía extrañamente feliz, no había tenido tiempo de ver una película como aquella desde hace un largo tiempo.

-.¿Cómo estuvo?. –preguntó Kurama ya en el comedor bebiendo de su soda. Hiei nada más pronunció un "tsk", su orgullo no le dejaría admitir nada de lo que realmente pensaba. Kurama frunció el seño. -.¿Tsk?. –

-.Hn ... bueno ... no estuvo tan mal. Aunque no veo la razón de por que Zero tenía que gritar el nombre de su amante al morir. Eso es un tanto patético. ¿No crees?. –Kurama lo pensó por un segundo y negó con la cabeza.

-.No lo creo. Me pareció un buen toque ese del final. Creo que si no lo hubiera echo estaría vacío. Además, ella no lo amaba, lo usaba, y el se sentía desdichado por no tenerla. Además, ella mandó a matarlo. Eso es triste. Tenía mucha razón en hacerlo. –

-.Mmm, pero igual sigue siendo patético. Además, si no fuera tan débil, no le hubiera creído y caído en su tonta trampa. ¡Fue tan predecible!. –

-.Bueno, no lo creo. Además, eso demostraba que si la quería tanto como para confiar en ella después de tantos fracasos. Cualquiera que sienta que su amor no es correspondido pensaría igual. –murmuró Kurama terminando su bebida y comenzando con su hamburguesa.

-.Aún así no tendría sentido. Yo no sacrificaría mi vida por nada, si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Zero no lo hubiera echo. Es estúpido sacrificar tu vida por otros. Nadie es indispensable. ¿Verdad?. –Kurama sonrió un poco mientras se lo pensaba.

-.Hiei ... ¿yo soy tu amigo?. –Hiei abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bueno, al principio, Kurama no le había caído nada bien, pero con el pasar del tiempo había llegado a ser una suerte de amigo. No podía seguir realmente el hilo de la conversación en ese punto. -.¿Lo soy o no?. –repitió.

-.Claro. –respondió entre dientes. -.Eso ya lo habíamos acordado hace un tiempo, zorro. –comentó Hiei deshaciéndose él también de su bebida.

-.Pero los amigos son indispensables. ¿No?. –sugirió Kurama después de pensárselo por unos momentos. Hiei nada más frunció el seño y siguió bebiendo su bebida. -.¿Es eso un sí?. –

-.Habla si quieres. –murmuró Hiei continuando con su bebida. Entonces se sintió mal, realmente mal, no sólo por las cosas que había dicho si no por que ... realmente se sentía mal. Se sentía mareado y le dolía el estómago.

-.¿Hiei?. ¿Te sientes mal?. –preguntó Kurama bastante preocupado por el estado de su compañero. Hiei sintió algo así como punzadas en el estómago. Maldita sea, seguramente la comida le había caído mal, rayos. ¡Y todo estaba saliendo tan bien!.

-.Qué genio eres Kurama. –murmuró Hiei con bastante mal humor. Kurama nada más suspiro de fastidio, ah, y justo cuando todo iba estupendamente, sólo a él le pasaban tantas cosas.

-.¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte Hiei?. –preguntó tratando de sonar amable a pesar de todo su plan frustrado. Hiei volteó la cabeza lentamente.

-.Lárgate. –y Kurama lo obedeció. Eso pareció ayudarlo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Youko se apresuró a terminar su artículo mientras comía un pedazo de pastel y bebía un capuccino. El sonido del teclado de su laptop se oía insistente. Pronosticaba un buen artículo, cada vez que leía lo que había escrito se sentía complacido de sí mismo.

Tal vez embriagar a Hiei para dar algo que decir no había sido del todo honesto, pero ... ya saben lo que dicen, "el fin justifica los medios". Y así sería, su artículo haría explosión cuando llegara al periódico. Ya casi podía oler el triunfo.

-.¿Señor?. –Youko volteó la mirada al mesero que lo miraba con cierto fastidio. -.¿Quiere algo más?. Ya estuvo aquí como tres horas trabajando. Me temo que si o es así tendré que pedirle que se vaya. –

-.Está bien, terminé de todos modos. Gracias por todo Sr. ... –y Youko tuvo que reparar en la tarjeta de presentación. -. ... "Fred". Hum, está bien, tráigame la cuenta. –pidió mientras recogía su artículo. Genial, genial, genial. Su día cada vez se ponía mejor.

Entonces vio pasar por la calle a dos muchachos, uno tenía el cabello rubio, con las puntas teñidas de rojo, y el otro tenía el cabello azul. Los reconoció al instante. Le pidió al mesero que se quedara con el cambio y los siguió con la actitud más natural del mundo. Tal vez consiguiese más de una buena historia.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. No se preocupen, Youko tiene muy pocas intromisiones en este fic, pero sin embargo, si les dará algunos problemas. Humm, aquí Hiei y Kurama ya son amigos, así que me siento feliz de poder decir que su enemistad acabó por fin. Pero ... ¡hey!. ¡Hay un largo camino por recorrer antes de que enamoren definitivamente!.

_**Reviews:**_

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: Si, la verdad, Youko si es adorablemente pervertido. (¿Es eso posible?. XD). Pues aquí, Kurama ya siente "algo" por Hiei. (Aunque aún son amigos y no es de los dos lados aún es un avance). Je, bueno, los gemelos (no son de verdad gemelos u.u) si, les gustan mucho las motos, y la música. Y Sergei, la verdad no conozco mucho de gravitation, pero el manager realmente me parece temible, aunque no me inspire en él. Finalmente gracias por los cumplidos y claro que seguiré escribiendo.

Hino-chan: no, Youko no violó a Hiei, aunque podría haberlo echo no lo hizo. Nada más le sacó información, eso es todo. ¿Qué clase de información?. Pues eso es confidencial de momento, pero lo sabrás pronto. Y bueno, la verdad es que a mi Youko me cae muy bien, pero aquí no habrá YoukoxHiei (ya quisiera el kitsune).

AngelDark LadyHana: mmm, pues no lo odies, a mi me gusta mucho Youko, jeje, es positivamente pervertido (de nuevo ... ¿cómo es posible que eso exista?.) te agradezco por los cumplidos, de veras que si. Me alegra que este fic te guste tanto.

Konoto-chan: huy si, Hi-chan perdió a su familia desde hace algunos años antes de volverse famoso. La cuestión es que su familia ... humm, bueno, eran gente bien, y luego Hi-chan quedó medio desolado y desamparado. Se fue a vivir con los tios, pero ellos (si lo aprecian, mucho) no se preocupan tanto y extraña a sus padres. Por eso Andreu es importante en esa etapa de su vida. Pero el papel que ese fantasma del pasado tendrá en este fic, eso aún está por revelarse. En fin, espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, gomen.

Rockergirl-sk: no, no me gustaría dejarlo abandonado. Bueno, respondiendo a tus preguntas, Youko trata de sacarle, ejem, información, sus tácticas son extrañas. Y bueno, en realidad, no se por que todo el mundo odia tanto al pobrecito Youko. ¿Qué mal hizo?. (bueno ... bastante ... si. Lo admito). En fin, Youko es por ahora the bad guy, así que ... se quedará un poco más.

Hitomi chizu: otra, todo el mundo se une en contra de Youko. Nah, mentira, en fin, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que sólo escribo cuando estoy muy inspirada o no sirve. Humm, pues, en fin, eso de atender otros asuntos también, el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y navidad. Ah, y eso de dejarlo en una parte buena (eso intenta ser), es nada más para darle suspenso. ¿Ansiosa?. Jeje.

Emina Minamino: bueno emina, te lo explicaré parte por parte así no te pierdes. 1) En la primera parte del anterior capítulo Kurama tiene un pase para entrar en el estudio o eso pretende, donde Hiei graba el video de uno de sus singles. Luego cuando salen, Kurama decide seguir con las entrevistas, hasta que toca un punto que a Hiei parece lastimarlo y decide reanimarlo, por eso lo invita al parque. 2)El periodista del cabello plateado del capítulo 2 y 3 era Youko en realidad, por eso no dije el nombre hasta ahora. Youko escribió un artículo donde inventaba cosas y ridiculizaba a Hiei, por eso los chicos se ponen furiosos. 3) Sergei decide hacer una fiesta en su casa, donde se reúnen periodistas, editores y publicistas. Es una fiesta de disfraces, Vlad recuerda que tiene unos disfraces del año pasado y se los presta a los chicos. Hiei tiene el disfraz de Hamlet. 4)En la fiesta, Hiei decide darse una vuelta por el jardín ya que está aburrido. En el camino se topa con Youko disfrazado. Este le ofrece una copa de vino, Hiei la acepta. Después de esta le siguen una, dos, tres, muchas más, por que que Hiei bebiera de más era la intención de Youko. Y ahí termina el anterior capítulo. El Flash Back del medio del capi) Hiei piensa que Youko le parece familiar, y recuerda la primera vez que lo había conocido y la mala impresión que se llevó. Espero que ya más detalladamente hayas comprendido la aparición de Youko en el capítulo. Gracias por tu review.

Asagi Yami: ay yami, tu siempre te pones así de impaciente?. No hay cuidado, aquí está la continuación, espero que te guste tanto como los anteriores capítulos. Pues si, eso, de la escena de la feria, jeje, es el lado tierno de la historia. ¿No?. Oh bueno, que demonios. En fin, cuida tu ansiedad y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Joe the time traveler: si, es que no quería que los personajes principales resultaran muy ooc. La historia es original, lo admito, salió de una imagen que vi un día de Hiei sosteniendo una guitarra. Las ideas comenzaron a fluir de ahí. Pues, humm, las letras son pura imaginación mía, en mis ratos libres, hay veces que me pienso las canciones. Por cierto, en el próximo capítulo, Hiei canta una canción nueva!. ¡Hasta entonces!.

Bueno, a todos ustedes, F E L I Z N A V I D A D!.

Au revoir,

Un sincero adiós y hasta pronto,

-.Nasaki.-


	6. El club de fans y primeras canciones

Notas de la autora: ya estamos por el sexto capítulo, al fin. Bueno, como prometí, aquí va a haber otra de las canciones de Hiei. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. Vamos, me gustaría saberlo.

Disclaimer: Si YYH me perteneciera Kurama y Hiei ya serían pareja, Kuwabara no existiría, Kaiko y Yusuke no saldrían juntos y Mukuro me caería mejor de lo que me cae, pero eso significa, que obviamente NO me pertenece.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "_El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida_".

Down with me: Capítulo 6: _El club de fans y primeras canciones_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

"Así que no olviden que está noche, Hiei Jaganshi se presentará en concierto, y si llaman cuando escuchan '_I'm alive and so what?_' recibirán tres entradas gratis en primera fila, una guitarra autografiada y ..."

Hiei apagó la radio bastante afectado, ya habían pasado esa horrible propaganda las últimas tres horas, se fijó en la hora y continuó escribiendo, ah, esa carta lo tenía con los nervios alterados. Honestamente ...

"Querido Andreu,

Esta mañana recibí tu carta, deberías haberme mandado un e-mail, lo sabes, las cartas tardan mucho más. Como sea, no se si podré ir a la boda de tu hermana, estaré muy ocupado por los próximos ..."

Hiei se mordió el labio, mentiroso!

"... meses. Hum, posiblemente vuelva pronto a Japón, contestando a tu _otra_ pregunta, seguro, sería g-e-n-i-a-l que me visitases cuando vaya a San Diego. ¿Cómo está Judith?. Hn, esa terca, que mal hiciste en casarte, hn. Y pues ... ¿cómo era todo eso?. ¿Por qué te mudaste a los estados unidos?. Ah, claro Judith lo pidió. Esto ... pues no. ¿Cómo crees que iba a estar con alguna clase de lío amoroso en este momento?. ¡Yo no tendría tiempo para eso Andreu!. Bueno ... comprendo que tú sí, eres mayor que yo y estás casado. Lástima. ¿Mi trabajo?. Bien ... ya sabes, el par de bakas (tu sabes, Vlad, Keith) hoy fueron a comprarse ropa y un libro ... si, de Francia, Keith aún sigue obsesionado con eso. ¿Y por qué preguntas tanto por Minamino?. ¡No me gusta esa suspicacia!. Pues ... siguiendo con el trabajo, Sergei está promocionando mucho nuestro último trabajo. ¡Buenas noticias!. Tenemos un nuevo hit, seguro lo escuchaste (aduladores americanos) se llama _I'm alive and so what?_ (estoy vivo y entonces qué?). Y ... ¿tú también leíste el comentario de ese periodista loco?. ¿Youko?. Agghh, ojalá por allí no lean el diario (que es amigo inseparable de los ingleses) ... ughhh. Y hasta aquí ... odio escribir (te lo dije, mándame un e-mail baka!) y pues ... que llamar no te haría daño tampoco, deberíamos vernos más seguido.

Adiós,

Hiei Jaganshi.

P.D: no dejes que ninguna fan loca vea la carta o también te molestarán, y mucho, créeme."

Suspiró, miró hacia afuera, la calle estaba llena de fans alocados, gritando, llenos de carteles, algunos vestían estilo gótico, otros trataban de imitar su estilo, y otros ... los pocos que tenían SU propio estilo pues ... de esos mejor ni hablar.

Un muchacho pelirrojo que sobresalía de los demás trataba de hacerse paso a través de la multitud. Hiei apenas lo vio guardó la carta y se apresuró a bajar por el ascensor (tanto que casi atropella a la anciana del piso 16 que venía llena de bolsas con comida para gatos ...).

-.¡Tú no eres miembro del club de fans no puedes estar aquí!. ¡Sólo nosotros tenemos el _privilegio_ de estar ante su presen ... –la chica de cabello verde que tenía sujeto a Kurama del hombro se quedó boquiabierta. ¡Imposible!. ¡Hiei Jaganshi estaba allí!. ¡Justo frente a sus ojos!.

En cuanto la chica lo vio, todos los demás adolescentes dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para fijar toda su total atención en la estrella de rock, tiempo que Kurama aprovechó para soltarse. Entonces la chica pareció reaccionar y le habló con tono afectado.

-.¡Señor Jaganshi!. Sabía que nos haría caso, este chico no pertenece a su club de fans. ¿Cómo podría estar aquí tratando de ... –se calló en cuanto Hiei hizo un movimiento con las manos, wow, que poder mental, se dijo a si mismo.

-.Ah, Kurama, a-m-i-g-o. ¿Cómo has estado?. –preguntó forzando una sonrisa, que era la parte más delicada del asunto, el pelirrojo le estrechó la mano con mucho entusiasmo.

-.¡Muy bien!. –bueno, eso fue un gracias por haberlo salvado de la presidenta del club. La chica abrió muy grandes los ojos, casi sin poder creer nada de lo que estos veían. ¿Hiei Jaganshi sabía el nombre de ese chico?. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ...

-.¿Gustas pasar Kurama?. –cortesía Hiei, mantén la cortesía. Kurama asintió y se acercó a la entrada y antes de que la puerta se cerrase, y haber ignorado a los fans olímpicamente la chica se adelanto con pasos inseguros.

-.Sabía que bajaría a vernos señor Jaganshi. –susurró muy convencida de lo que decía, mientras saludaba con la mano izquierda, casi estirándola, a ver si aún podía tocar un pedacito de su capa.

-.¡Usted es tan bueno!. –agregó un chico de catorce años del fondo, cuando la puerta se cerraba. Hiei desapareció con Kurama por el inmenso ascensor. La chica tenía un leve tic en las cejas, ese chico ... apretó ligeramente los puños y agitó casi furiosamente su cabello rojizo.

-.¿Estás bien Mukuro?. –preguntó el chico que había hablado antes con la voz ronca y quebrada de tanto gritar. La chica le dedicó una mirada airada y convincente.

-.Ya verás, Tsuki, nos hará caso tarde o temprano. –dijo agitando con su mano libre el nuevo CD de Hiei Jaganshi recién comprado. El chico negó suavemente con la cabeza y los fans emprendieron retirada hasta la sede de su club casi al otro lado de la ciudad con la gran dicha de haber visto en persona a una de sus celebridades favoritas.

-.Gracias, te la debo. –sonrió Kurama, ya estando en el ascensor, Hiei apretó el número 18 y pronunció el leve _tsk_ antes de que el elevador comenzase a ascender.

-.Hn ... pareces un conejo asustado Kurama. –el pelirrojo trató de ofenderse pesé a lo divertido del comentario de su compañero.

-.Si hubiera estado en mi lugar no hubiera sido tan divertido. ¿Cómo puedes soportarlas?. ¡Oh!. ¡Y sabías que tienen miles de fotos tuyas en sus páginas web!. –

-.Claro, hay miles de clubes y miles de presidentas e cada uno. ¿Crees que tengo tiempo de visitar cada una de sus páginas?. –Kurama aguantó una risita nerviosa. -.Ah ... ¿y por qué ríes ahora?. –

-.Nada, es sólo que eres muy infantil. –Hiei pronunció otro _tsk_, al parecer el comentario no le había gustado, el pelirrojo aguantó una risilla, todo ese asunto de hacerlo enfadar era muy divertido.

-.Llegamos. –Hiei salió primero del ascensor, con mucha prisa (tanto que casi atropella a los gemelos del piso 13 jugando con sus nuevos autos de carrera ... a escala claro). Kurama tomó su portafolios y lo siguió con urgencia.

Hiei abrió la puerta de la suite, desde que Kurama la había visto por primera vez había cambiado mucho, e verás. Ya no estaba desordenada ni mucho menos, al contrario, parecía que pisar el tapizado del cuarto sin limpiarse los zapatos antes fuese una clase de sacrilegio.

-. Convencí a Kieth y Vlad de mudarse a otro cuarto. –murmuró adivinando sus pensamientos. Kurama miró todos los objetos valioso y caros que rodeaban la habitación. Hiei se sentó en el sofá que al parecer era su preferido, y hizo ademán de que se sentase.

Kurama se sentó y antes de apoyar el portafolios en la mesita, Hiei le dedicó una gélida mirada de _ni-te-atrevas_ y Kurama prefirió tenerlo en su regazo.

-.¿Comenzamos con la entrevista?. –lo apuró Hiei observando sus movimientos con recelo, como si pudiese manchar o tocar algo. Kurama buscó las papeles que había organizado ayer y Hiei hizo ese molesto ruido con los nudillos.

-.Antes de que envejezca por favor. –apremió con sarcasmo. Kurama sacó los papeles agitándolos triunfalmente y Hiei puso los ojos en blanco.

-.De acuerdo ... comencemos. –sugirió sosteniendo el papel tan firmemente que ni una ráfaga de viento hubiera podido moverlo. -.Quisiese preguntarte ... –dijo deteniéndose como si estuviese pensándolo bien -.¿Qué sucedió antes de que viajases a Europa?. ¿Cómo reaccionaste?. –

-.Hn ... muy mal. –Kurama se sorprendió. -.No me gustaba la idea. Andreu estaba muy ... emocionado. Creo que estaba feliz por mí. –agregó como para apoyar sus conclusiones.

-.Ya veo ... –dijo Kurama mientras grababa la conversación. -.¿Y tus tíos?. –Hiei hizo otra mueca.

-.Creo que estaban muy ... entusiasmados. Era poco más que el estorbo que jamás servía para nada en la casa, por eso, cuando se enteraron de que los primos lejanos en Europa querían conocerme, les ofrecieron que me quedara unos cuantos meses. –

-.Oh ... –Hiei felicitó su elocuencia con un gesto de exasperación, Kurama rió suavemente, lo cual no hizo mucha gracia al "artista".

-.¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?. –Hiei hizo un gesto como de _para-eso-estamos-baka_ y Kurama se apresuró a continuar. -.¿Cuál fue realmente tu primer canción?. –

El color del rostro de Hiei cambió drásticamente, de un blanco pálido, a un rojo furioso, lo cual hacía que a Kurama se le pasasen muchas cosas por la cabeza. Cuando comprendió mas o menos el significado de tanta vergüenza, alargó la sonrisa.

-.¡Ahá!. ¡No es como tus típicas canciones!. ¡Há!. –dijo saltando de su asiento, y dándose cuenta, volvió a tomar asiento. -.Lo ... s-siento. –explicó nerviosamente para justificar tanto alboroto.

-.Hn ... bien. Te la cantaré ... zorro. –y sus ojos se agudizaron un poco y tomó su guitarra "fire flames" la conectó rápidamente al amplificador y volvió junto a un Kurama muy, muy sorprendido.

-.¿Listo?. –preguntó con ese atisbo de suspicacia que tanto les gustaba a sus fans. El pelirrojo asintió, no muy seguro de lo que vendría a continuación.

-.Se llama ... _Paraíso demoníaco_ ... ojalá la disfrutes ... –dijo sin nada de sinceridad, mientras comenzaba a tocar los primeros acordes.

-._Veo lo que quiero ver, digo lo que quiero decir. ¿Por qué me siento nervioso?. ¿Qué está mal conmigo, Mis palabras nada más parecen desvanecer. _–el pelirrojo se retorció las manos ... esas palabras no eran comunes en las canciones de Hiei.

-._Vivo en mi propio paraíso demoníaco ... ¿serás tú?. ¿Será él?. Sálvame cada noche, sombrío, ángel guardián, me hundes en el abismo, paraíso demoníaco. –_Kurama lo miró, casi parecía como si estuviese cantando una canción ... ¿de amor no correspondido?. ¿Cómo?. ¡Ese no era su estilo!.

-._Necesito saber que estoy vivo. Conduzco rápido en la carretera, cualquier cosa que me haga sentir con vida, por que dijiste, que debería hacer todo menos rendirme. –_Hiei se acercó un poco más hacia Kurama, mientras cantaba.

-._Es difícil decirlo, es difícil de comprender, eres todo un mundo, en el que me hundo cuando las palabras van a desaparecer. _

_Nunca seré demasiado bueno para ti, nunca seré un ángel, no iluminaré tus noches, no seré la chispa en la oscuridad, no seré un demonio entre la luz. Paraíso demoníaco, eres mi propio paraíso demoníaco. _–

Cuando Hiei terminó la canción Kurama estaba muy impresionado, y una silenciosa, pero inquietante llama verde se encendió en su cabecita ... esa a la que todos llamamos envidia. ¡Esa canción no era para él!.

-.¿Esa fue tu primera canción?. –señaló con la voz afectada, Hiei asintió, mientras guardaba "fire flames" de nuevo.

-.Sí ... esa es. –Kurama lo examinó con la mirada, no, la expresión seguía igual que antes. -.Sé lo que estás pensando ... no ... no está dedicada a ninguna chica. –señaló Hiei como si la sola mención le provocase asco. El pelirrojo respiró tranquilo, saber que Hiei no tenía novia era realmente muy bueno.

-.Ah ... es un alivio. –

-.Kurama ... eres muy extraño. -

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Humm ... ¡mira Vlad!. ¡Este si es un buen libro!. –comentó Vlad alzando un libro que se titulaba "El arte de la guerra" y venía con imágenes ... de tipo sanguinarias. Keith negó con la cabeza, que mal libro, y se lo quitó de las manos.

-.Definitivamente, pero eso no es lo que estábamos buscando. –Vlad lo miró con mucho enfado, pero prefirió guardarse sus opiniones, y mientras su hermanito buscaba un libro en Francés acerca de ... bueno, ya se lo preguntaría, comenzó a hojear un libro con imágenes de autos de carreras.

¡Vaya!. ¡Qué hermosos!. Ah, que lástima que no había traído dinero, Keith jamás se lo compraría. Que rayos ... volvió a dejarlo sobre la despensa. Entonces sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se dio la vuelta.

-.¿Disculpe sabe cuanto cuesta esto?. –y entonces, en vez de encontrarse con una de esas locas fans del grupo, se encontró con un muchacho de cabello largo y plateado, señalando el libro que recién había dejado en el estante.

-.Err ... pues no. Lo siento no trabajo aquí. –se disculpó lo más cortésmente que pudo, Keith debería estar muy orgulloso de que siguiese tan fielmente sus consejos.

-.Ah ... hubiera jurado qué ... oh, bueno no importa. –el chico se quedó mirando el libro un poco más con una leve sonrisa en los labios, y lo volvió a dejar. Vlad se mordió el labio, había algo que lo tenía muy ... ¿desconcertado?.

-.¡No!. ¡Espera!. –el chico se volvió mirándolo con cara de confundido. -.¿No me conoces?. –dijo abriendo muy grandes los ojos, el chico se quedó pensando unos minutos, como si estuviese buscándolo en su memoria. Negó con la cabeza.

-.Lo siento ... yo no soy de por aquí ... –Vlad asintió, ya le parecía, ese acento irlandés ... el chico lo miró con mucha curiosidad. -.Aunque ... ahora que lo pienso ... ¿no pertenecías a un grupo o algo?. –

-.Sí, de hecho, soy el bajista de Hiei Jaganshi. –el chico abrió sus ojos muy sorprendido. -.¿Y tú quién eres?. Me caes muy bien. –señaló el rubio riéndose tontamente, por un momento, le pareció que el muchacho a su lado tenía una expresión muy afectada.

-.Bueno ... la verdad, quien soy no tiene importancia. ¿No?. –eso si qué era realmente extraño, el chico jugueteó un poco con uno de sus mechones, y le guiñó un ojo. -.Bien ... vamos, te lo compro. –señaló el libro que Vlad estaba viendo antes.

-.De echo ... no es necesario. –el chico abrió los ojos medio ofendido y medio asombrado. -.¡Es qué no quiero molestarlo!. –señaló Vlad tratando de calmar la situación.

-.Te los compro ambos. –dijo señalando el otro libro que le había gustado. Vlad los miró con mucho entusiasmo, pero Keith siempre le había dicho que no era bueno aprovecharse y ... bueno ... técnicamente.

-.Vamos ... –el muchacho ya estaba en el mostrador de la librería. En unos segundos, tenía ya dos bolsas en las manos. Se las dejo y se despidió tranquilamente.

-.Esto es tuyo. –dijo con una gran sonrisa, Vlad se quedó un poco agobiado por esa extraña sonrisa, pero no importaba. ¡Había conseguido los libros que necesitaba!. -.Ah ... y no le digas a tu hermano. ¿Quieres?. –

Asintió con la cabeza. ¡Claro que no!. ¡Keith lo asesinaría!. Pero vaya que había valido la pena ... entonces se los guardó en un bolso que había traído. Que bueno que lo había traído. Se volteó para agradecerle, pero ya se había ido.

-.Huh ... extraño muchacho. ¿Dónde lo habré visto antes?. –humm ... ese leve y extraño 'deja vú' ... Bahh. ¿Para qué preocuparse?. Ya saben como dicen ... "sólo se vive una vez". ¿Hay algo más cierto?.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Sergei revisó un poco las nuevas canciones de Hiei, apagó la radio, las propagandas eran realmente buenas. Ya se habían vendido muchas, muchas entradas para el próximo concierto. Se reclinó en su asiento. La nueva canción '_I'm alive and so what?_' había sido de gran ayuda en eso.

La puerta se abrió, con ese horrible chirrido, y entró Sigfried, con expresión de circunstancias, Sergei señaló el asiento en frente suyo, y el editor se dejó caer.

-.Pareces cansado. Toma una copa. –al parecer Sergei estaba de buen humor, pensó Sigfried, mientras tomaba un poco de vino, muy bueno por cierto.

-.Estás de muy buen humor. Creo que por las ventas, subieron mucho en estos meses. –Sergei asintió, los número no mentían. Sigfried dio un suspiró largo y cansino.

-.Sí, pero el verdadero motivo de haberte llamado es que el próximo mes nos iremos a San Diego, tendremos unos cuantos conciertos allí, y terminaremos la gira de nuevo en Japón. –Sigfried asintió mordiéndose el labio, su cabello violáceo estaba un tanto desarreglado, así que le pasó sus manos tratando de arreglarlo.

-.Lo se. –aclaró quedamente, Sigfried, miró hacia fuera, todos parecían muy felices, le gustaba mirar por la ventana, aunque pocas veces tenía tiempo de hacerlo.

-.Es por eso que ... –Sigfried comenzó a juguetear con su cabello ... de nuevo. Debía de estar muy nervioso, así que decidió terminarlo rápido. -.Necesitamos esa biografía antes de irnos. ¿Es posible?. –

El hombre enfrente suyo lo miró un poco más calmado, sonriendo. ¿De qué iba ese tipo?.

-.Oh ... bien, de todas formas estará lista pronto. Descuide. ¿Algo más?. –

-.No ... ¿qué creía?. – Sigfried hizo una rar mueca con los ojos, nada común en él, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

-.Nada ... nada. ¡Ah!. ¡Qué hermoso día!. ¿No?. Bueno, me voy ... –

-.¿Está usted bien?. –

-.No se preocupe, soy un ser muy voluble. –

Sergei asintió con la cabeza, Sigfried se incorporó y abandonó la oficina, lo cual lo sintió muchísimo, ya que estaba inundada de una fragancia a flores muy hermosa. Dio un largo suspiró, otro largo suspiro, y se subió al elevador, apretó el botón que decía "PB". Inmediatamente el elevador comenzó a funcionar, con esa tonta musiquita de fondo. Maldición ... que horrible música.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: de acuerdo, el final de un nuevo capítulo, que espero les haya sentado bien. Ejem, lo que el youko trama ya se verá en los próximos capítulos. Y pues ... con Hiei y Kurama ... el incidente del otro día pareció estar perdonado, pero ya se verá. Como sea, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho. Y pues ... en fin ... a contestar reviews!.

_**Reviews:**_

Efi: muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios, en fin, espero que este capítulo también te haya agradado. Youko sigue causando problemas. Bueno ... y ya ... no se que más decir, que nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!.

Misao Kirimachi Surasai: sie, yo también creo que los hermanitos están bien para un incesto ... y si, Youko aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene, como dicen, la oportunidad llega una sola vez en la vida XD. Pues si, al fin hay romance, y en el próximo capítulo en adelante habrá más y más. Y pues, lamento muchísimo que Yusuke no haya interferido en este capítulo, pero en el próximo hara de todo para que Kurama y Hiei se lleven mejor y mejor (aunque muchas cosas le salen al revés XD). Pues eso y ... pues nada. ¡Cuídate!.

Hitomi chizu: el artículo de Youko aparecerá en el próximo capítulo, entero y con sus propias palabras. Y pues, digamos que Hiei es muy temperamental y por eso su reacción ... temperamental. Y gracias por los halagos, y por dedicar algo de tu tiempo en leer este fic.

Maggie.d: pues si Youko es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su trabajo, es su vida (además de otras cosillas, jiji), digamos que el fin justifica los medios. Y como dije ya, si, Hiei y Kurama se llevan mejor, eso va bien. Y la imagen. ¿Te la mandé cierto?. ¡Es muy buena!. En fin, pues que gracias por tu review!.

Hino-chan: pues gracias, realmente que bueno que te haya gustado ese capítulo, pensaba actualizar antes de navidad pero no se pudo. Así que hago de cuenta de que las navidades ya pasaron para ellos. Adiós y muchas gracias!.

Misi-chan: hoolasss!. ¡Tanto tiempo sin leernos!. Jaja, pues no es gran cosa, te dediqué fics antes. ¿No?. Jaja, haz de cuenta que el fic entero está para ti, eres una de mis lectoras más fieles!. Y no te hagas problema con lo de haberte ausentado un tiempo, lee cuando puedas y déjame reviews y estaré muy feliz!.

Konoto-chan: otra de mis lectoras!. Wow!. ¡Qué bueno!. Pues ... lo del camino para estar enamorados ... hum, no es tan largo ... pero si hay bastantes problemas de por medio, así que espero, será muy interesante (y descuida, nunca nada grave). Pues hasta ahí ... me despido!.

Rockergirl-sk: humm, creo que la iágen ya te la pasé pero es que hace tanto que no me fijo que no se, me quedo con la duda, tu dime. Huhh, que mal que te caiga así!. Youko no es tan malo!. Bueno en el fic ... si, pero ... ¡Igual es precioso!. Y sie ... la enemistad acabó ya al fin, pero que los problemas recién empiezan!.

Eali: pues sucederán cosas, en especial en los próximos capítulos. Y lo de las partes donde pongo a Hiei cerca de Kurama pues ... en fin, digamos que aunque quieran no podrían salirse de esa. Pero pronto lo profesional de la tarea se irá convirtiendo en algo muy personal!. Pues y ya ... hasta ahí, que ya dije un montón!.

Emina: te agradezco mucho por tu review, pero, te digo, en serio, que no pongas esa cara que intentaste hacer en el review por que el resto de este se te borra después, me pasó a mí en unos cuantos reviews que mandé, jeje. En fin, hasta donde leí, te agradezco infinitamente y en serio, si tienes dudas de algo no tengo ningún problema en explicártelo, así que ... en fin, ya, que espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

Ehhhmmm ... pues, creo que ya está todo. ¿No?. Ah!. ¡Y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!.

Au revoir!

-.Nasaki.-


	7. Giros y primeras citas

Notas de la Autora: lamento haber tardado un poco en actualizar, pero en fin, les cuento, que estoy emocionada por que pronto me voy a cambiar el auto (siiiiii!). En fin, espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?. ¡Dejen sus reviews!.

Disclaimer: ya no sé para que lo sigo diciendo!. Es más, YYH no me pertenece, tú los sabes, yo lo sé. ¡Hi-chan lo sabe!. Ya es un saber público.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "_El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida_".

Down with me: capítulo 7: _Giros y primeras citas_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_Kurama observó detenidamente como Hiei tocaba con su guitarra, sonaba muy bien, le dio una cálida sonrisa, aquella música, le sonaba muy bien. Ya veía por que era su cantante favorito. Tenía un muy buen estilo._

_-.¿Cómo se llama?. –Hiei levantó la mirada como pensándoselo, se encogió de hombros, mientras seguía tocando. _

_-.Hn ... aún no tiene nombre. –murmuró como si le resultase fastidioso admitirlo. -.No tiene letra. -_

_-.De todas formas es bonita. –volvió a decir Kurama después de unos minutos fascinado por la manera en que Hiei tocaba. Su flequillo castaño le cayó sobre los ojos y volvió a echarlo hacia atrás._

Hiei se quedó pensativo, mientras observaba a través de la ventana e la suite, Vlad estaba chateando con un primo lejano en Escocia y Keith estaba leyendo tranquilamente. De repente Vlad dejó la laptop a un lado y sacó un libro de su bolso.

-.Leí el otro día que un tipo en Edimburgo fingió un paro cardíaco para no pagar las infracciones de tránsito. ¡Qué genio!. –dijo ojeando un libro rápidamente.

-.No te creo ni la mitad. –señaló Hiei dando un bostezo. Vlad lo miró como si le reprochase de algo y volvió la mirada a su libro.

-.¿Por qué no?. –mencionó después hartándose de que ninguno de los otros dos le prestase caso, Keith rió suavemente y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-.Tú nunca lees. –mencionó, y Hiei echó a reír socarronamente. Vlad arrugó la nariz, y abandonó la habitación con esa gran y enorme bolsa que había traído durante toda la mañana desapareciendo con él detrás de la puerta.

-.Está muy raro últimamente. –apreció Keith sin quitar su mirada del ejemplar de "Los miserables" que había conseguido el otro día en la biblioteca. Hiei se encogió de hombros.

-.Haya él. –

-.Tú también estás raro. –ahora Keith si dejó de lado su libro (no sin antes señalar la página). -.¿Acaso ...?. No déjalo, estoy pensando tonterías. –dijo riendo bajito. Hiei arqueó las cejas.

-.¿Una tonterías?. Bueno, será otra que añadir a la extensa lista que he escrito desde que he llegado aquí. –mencionó, Keith ahogó una risilla.

-.Bien ... es sólo que pensé que tal vez (y sólo tal vez) tú y Kurama ... –

-.¿Qué?. –pregunté Hiei como a punto de explotar. Keith dejó de lado definitivamente su libro y se acercó con una expresión de circunstancias.

-.¿A ti te gusta Kurama?. –en la mente de Hiei entonces comenzó algo parecido a una pequeña pelea. Dónde su parte optimista y su parte pesimista discutían fieramente.

"_¿Gustarme?. ¡Claro que me gusta!. _¡No!. ¡No!. ¡No te gusta!. _¡Pero que dices si hasta te sonrojas cada vez que lo ves!_. Eso no interesa. _Si interesa_. ¡Pero no se lo puedo decir a él!. _Claro que si puedes. _¡Es mi mejor amigo!. _Por eso deberías decírselo_. No, no puedo. _¡Es tu mejor amigo!._"

-.¡Hooooolaaaaa!. ¡Llamando a Hiei desde el planeta Tierra!. ¡¿Hay alguien!. – dijo Keith observando a Hiei que parecía ausente desde hace un buen rato. Hiei reaccionó y le dedicó una mirada que ... no le había visto en años.

-.¡Claro que hay alguien estúpido!. –se enojó Hiei dando un respingo. -.¡Y esas cosas no se preguntan y no te importan!. –puntualizó y ambas partes de su mente gritaron: ¡bravo! Al mismo tiempo.

-.Está bien, pero cuando quieras hablarme de eso, seguiré aquí, leyendo mi libro. –dijo Keith dándole una sonrisa y volvió a ojear su libro sin prestarle demasiada atención. Hiei estaba muy colorado, no sabía si por vergüenza o por el coraje.

Luego de pasar un tiempo, Keith se decidió por irse a dormir, dio un largo bostezo y se fue hasta su propia habitación (la que compartía con Vlad), no sin antes darle un saludo a Hiei que seguía mirando hacia la ventana.

-.Me voy, tengo mucho sueño, hoy si fue un día agotador. –y antes de irse pareció pensar algo y volvió a preguntarle. -.¿Sabes que son todas esas bolsas que trajo Vlad de la biblioteca?. –

-.Erhh ... ¿NO?. –dijo Hiei molesto por la interrupción de sus pensamientos, Keith hizo girar sus ojos y desapareció detrás de la puerta.

Eso si que había sido extraño. Luego de tocarle a Kurama la canción se acordó de unos días antes de sacar el tema '_I'm alive and so what?' _había decidopreguntarle primero a Kurama como sonaba. Y él le había dicho que sonaba estupendo. ¿Por qué habia echo eso si detestaba tanto sus canciones?. ¿Cómo?. ¿De repente de detestarlo pasa a quererlo tanto?. ¡Eso ni siquiera tiene lógica!.

_Kurama miró a Hiei mientras seguía tocando, le sonaba muy bonito, se acercó hasta el sofá donde estaba mirando como tocaba._

_-.Bueno, pero deberías ponerle un nombre rápido. –y después de reflexionar agregó. -.Y una letra bonita, por supuesto. –_

_-.¡A ver!. ¡Nada de lo que vaya a hacer va a ser bonito!. ¿Entendiste zorro?. –le gruñó Hiei dejando de tocar por completo, Kurama ahogó una risita que clamaba por salir de su garganta. -.¿Qué es tan gracioso?. –_

_-.Nada, no me refería a eso cuando dije "bonito". –Hiei soltó un bufido sintiendo como si le escociera el rostro, que escondió en uno de los almohadones._

Además ... ¿qué quería probar con esa tonta conversación?. ¿¡Cuánto podía parecerse a un tomate?. Hiei se hundió un poco en el asiento. Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente como si pidiese que lo atendiesen.

-.¿Hola?. –preguntó Hiei.

-.Hola Hiei, soy yo, Kurama. –mencionó el aludido sonando muy muy nervioso, Hiei pronunció un tsk.

-.Eso ya lo sé, por algo existe el identificador de llamadas. –murmuró de mala gana apretando un poco más el almohadón contra sí.

-.Suenas enojado. –repuso Kurama tratando de no reírse, pero Hiei se dio perfecta cuenta de eso. -.¿Sucede algo gruñón?. –Hiei sintió como se le cerraban los puños. ¡Intentaba provocarlo!.

-.¿Quieres saber lo que me pasa, _zorro_?. –

-.Siiii. –dijo Kurama riendo abiertamente y agradecido de que Hiei no estaba en frente suyo para estrujarle el cuello. -.Te pregunté. ¿Cuál es el problema, _gruñón_?. –

-.Uhhf, olvídalo, sólo llamas para molestarme. –dijo Hiei escondiéndose entre los almohadones y desviando la vista del televisor donde lo único más interesante que los comerciales era la maratón de sus videos por MTV.

-.No, en realidad quería invitarte. –entonces la voz de Kurama cambió dramáticamente, como si estuviese en un teatro.

-.De acuerdo, haz como quieras. –

-.¿En serio?. Ehh ... es decir ... bien, está bien. –dijo tratando de disimular su alegría, Hiei se metió unas palomitas que había traído de la cocina en la boca. -.¿Vendrás?. –

-.¡Ahhh eso si que no!. Yo te dije que hicieras lo que quieras, pero no te aseguré nada de mi parte. –

-.Oh ... es cierto. –dijo Kurama de nuevo cambiando a un tono burlón. -.Entonces voy a tener que convencerte. ¿No es así Hiei?. –el aludido se atragantó con las palomitas.

-.¿Q-qué quieres decir con eso?. –

-.Oh ... nada, nada, pensé que no estabas interesado. –dijo Kurama con ese tono extraño que sonaba como cuando se trata de regatear en una tienda. Hiei frunció el ceño, que situación más estúpida.

-.Bueno, voy a ir, pero más te vale no hacer ninguna tontería o ... –

-.¿O qué?. –señaló Kurama con la misma voz dramática de hace unos segundos antes.

-.Humpp, olvídalo, no se puede hablar contigo. –dijo Hiei apagando el televisor. -.¿Dónde nos encontramos entonces?. –

-.Ah, y tampoco se puede hablar contigo. –acordó Kurama. Hiei frunció el ceño. ¡Qué insinuaba!. ¡Él era muy, muy bueno y quien dijera lo contrario no viviría para contarlo!. -.Nos encontramos en ... –

-.¿El nuevo restaurante que abrieron en el centro?. –preguntó Hiei mientras veía uno de los comerciales de ese lugar en la TV que había vuelto a encender.

-.¿Cómo adivinaste?. –

-.No lo sé, buena publicidad. –y antes de que el pelirrojo pudiera decir algo continuó. -.Nos vemos allá en veinte minutos kitsune. –y colgó el teléfono.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Veinte minutos más tarde aparecía Hiei en el restaurante, con unos jeans y una camisa azul (que había pasado horas tratando de elegir, algo que sonase casual y no delatase el secreto de que había pasado un buen rato eligiéndolo).

Se acercó hasta la mesa donde un chico de inconfundible cabello pelirrojo estaba sentado, en unos minutos las luces iban a volverse más tenues por que se enfocarían en el escenario, dónde seguramente pasarían un espectáculo.

-.Hn ... aquí estás. –señaló Hiei mientras se sentaba obviando un _hola_ o por lo menos un _buenas noches_ si hubiera querido ser más formal.

-.Ah, llegas tarde Hiei. –dijo Kurama sonriendo, traía puesto un traje blanco muy bonito y Hiei se arrepintió levemente de haber ido tan "desarreglado".

-.Si, bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. –dijo tomando la carta y escondiéndose detrás de ella, pero Kurama no desvió la mirada, así que terminó por bajar la carta sin haber decidido todavía que debía comer. –.¿Por qué me estás mirando de esa manera?. –

-.Tienes una mancha de salsa. –dijo Kurama sonriendo y señalando uno de los bordes de la camisa, se acercó con una servilleta y lo limpió hasta que ya no quedaban rastros de manchas.

-.Gra...cias. –masculló mientras se llevaba un trozo de pan a la boca. -.Y mash te vale nopch decih nada. –dijo aún comiendo.

-.No pensaba hacerlo. –dijo Kurama aún sonriendo, y Hiei volvió a esconderse detrás de la carta. Entonces se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez (y sólo tal vez) la carta estaba para más que esconderse del zorro, así que decidió elegir algún plato del menú.

-.¿Ya te decidiste Hi-chan?. –preguntó Kurama sonriendo aún. Hiei bajó el menú lentamente, muy lentamente, dejando ver una mueca entre sorprendido y furioso.

-.¿Me llamaste ... _Hi-chan_?. –dijo sintiendo como el rostro le escocía de nuevo.

-.Eso dije. ¿No?. –aseveró Kurama. Hiei iba a reprocharle que clase de libertades se estaba tomando cuando el mesero se acercó a su mesa evitando que la noche terminará de maneras imprevistas.

-.¿Puedo tomar su orden?. –habló mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta. Kurama asintió con la cabeza.

-.Yo voy a pedir spaghetti con salsa boloñesa y ... ¿Hiei?. –dijo esperando a que Hiei se decidiese. Se rió un poco y le dijo. -.¿No estaría mejor volver el menú al lado correcto de nuevo?. –dijo viendo que Hiei estaba leyendo el menú al revés.

-.Claro, eso iba a hacer kitsune. –el mesero arqueó las cejas al escucharlos, Hiei se volvió hacia el y pidió. -.Yo quiero unas salchichas alemanas con ... –

-.¿Papas tal vez señor?. –sugirió el mesero balanceándose de atrás para adelante cansado de esperar Hiei asintió y dejó el menú a un lado. -.¿Y de beber?. –

-.Yo tomaré agua. –sonrió Kurama y miró a Hiei esperando a que se decidiese, lo cual fue mucho más rápido que antes ya que casi instantáneamente gritó:

-.Yo tomaré granadina. –Kurama se sorprendió, y al parecer el mesero también (aunque si lo había anotado). Cuando Hiei notó las miradas nada más se encogió de hombros y el mesero desapareció con la orden mascullando algo que ninguno de los dos prestó atención alguna.

-.¿Granadina?. Yo no sabía que te gustase. –Hiei hizo rodar sus ojos al mejor estilo de que-extraño-kitsune y volvió a morder el pan con más fuerza que la vez anterior.

-.Hum, me gusta. ¿Y?. Es deliciosa. –dijo como para excusarse. -.Ah, y como vuelvas a llamarme _Hi-chan_ las cosas para ti comenzarán a ser tristes Kurama, muy, muy tristes. –añadió como si esperase alguna reacción el pelirrojo.

-.Bueno, más vale no meterse contigo entonces ... Hiei. –sonrió el pelirrojo sin quitarse ese _humor alegre_. Hiei arqueó las cejas.

-.Claro que no, eso ya lo sabes, zorro. –

-.Yo sólo quería que las cosas fueran menos tensas entre nosotros. –respondió Kurama con mucha naturalidad, Hiei frunció el ceño.

-.Vaya, hablas como una colegiala enamorada, kitsune. –dijo Hiei riéndose libremente, pero la expresión de Kurama no cambió en lo absoluto. -.Estás actuando muy raro últimamente. Es más, cuando te toqué la canción el otro día podría jurar que estabas todo sonrojado. –

-.Puede ser, puede que tal vez esté actuando como una colegiala enamorada. ¿Por qué no?. Y por eso te llamo Hi-chan y digo tantas estupideces, pero es verdad, soy un estúpido. –

-.Hey, que yo nunca dije eso. –señaló Hiei, justo cuando el mesero les trajo las bebidas, y en cuanto se hubo ido preparó su granadina y bebió un sorbo.

-.No, pero lo insinúas. –señaló Kurama que de momento a otro estaba a la defensiva, Hiei arqueó las cejas como por cuarta vez en el día.

-.¿Cuál es el problema gruñón?. –se sorprendió usando las mismas palabras que Kurama y retiró la mirada, entonces Kurama soltó una risilla más propia de él y todo se relajó.

En el escenario subió un grupo, no eran conocidos, sólo era para animar el ambiente, y comenzaron a tocar algo parecido a un vals. Kurama se levantó de inmediato. Hiei lo interrogó con la mirada.

-.Kitsune siéntate. –pidió con voz imperativa. -.No pienso bailar. –aseguró en cuanto Kurama le tendió la mano, pero este en vez de esperar a su respuesta lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

-.¿¡Qué rayos estás haciendo?. ¿Estás loco o qué?. –

-.No estoy loco. –apuntó Kurama con esa gran sonrisa tratando de dirigir los pasos de Hiei, que no se dejaba fácilmente y arriesgaba la salud de sus pies.

-.¿Acaso quieres ponernos en evidencia o algo?. –preguntó Hiei que además de escocerle el rostro tenía las orejas más rojas que cualquier tomate en este planeta o en cualquier otros donde existan tomates.

-.No. –volvió a decir Kurama.

-.¿No te importa que nos vean?. –señaló Hiei muy nervioso mirando a ambos lados e imaginándose a reporteros ansiosos de un buen chisme con la paranoia subida a su cabeza.

-.¿A ti si?. –

Hiei se quedó unos segundos sin contestar, sabiendo que Kurama no bajaría la mirada hasta que él se rindiese tomó un gran y hondo respiro y volvió a sujetar su mano.

-.Qué me queda. –rezongó, mientras era arrastrado de nuevo hasta la pista de baile, donde, no había ni un solo reportero ansioso ni una sola pareja exclamando improperios, sólo él, Kurama, y muchas personas que seguramente, debían de sentirse tan felices y escocerle tanto la cara como a él en ese preciso momento.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Así que fue una gran noche para ambos. –señaló Yusuke que se veía bastante más desaliñado que de costumbre, Kurama apenas le prestó atención, se sentía lleno de alegría y de un nuevo optimismo no moderado que le llenaba completamente.

-.¡Por supuesto que lo fue!. Es más, fue total y completamente increíble. –exclamó Kurama como si de un momento a otro se fuera a deshacer de felicidad. Yusuke bostezó y señaló con mucho desánimo.

-.Que alegría. –Kurama dejó de pensar en su _gran noche_ y le dio una mirada escrutadora a su amigo, que parecía no haber dormido muy bien.

-.Bueno, a juzgar por como estás no tuviste un muy buen día. –Yusuke hizo rodar sus ojos como diciendo te-parece-a-ti-preguntar-eso.

-.La verdad fue terrible. Kuwabara está molestando mucho últimamente, ayer me llamó para que hablásemos, entonces le dije que sí. Y pasamos horas al teléfono, charlando de sus necesidades. –a Kurama esa palabra se le atoró en la garganta e hizo esfuerzos por no reírse. -.Y luego sugerí que llevásemos los teléfonos a la cama para charlar por si alguno necesitaba lago y ... ¡Lo hizo!. –

-.Espera unos segundos a ver si entendí ... ¿te quedaste toda la noche hablando con Kuwabara acerca de sus necesidades?. –dijo Kurama a punto de caerse de la risa, Yusuke no parecía compartir ese sentimiento por que repuso de mala gana.

-.Estoy saliendo con él. ¿Te lo dije no?. –Kurama se puso lívido y la palabra _necesidades_ tomo un nuevo y horrible significado.

-.No lo sé. –dijo ya sin ganas de seguir la conversación y quitándosele el hambre. -.No creo que me lo hayas dicho. –

-.Sí, si lo hice. –y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Kurama prosiguió. -.Ayer, cuando nos fuimos del trabajo. –Kurama continuó con cara de desconcierto. -.¡Cielos Kurama te lo dije!. ¡Cómo es posible que esté yo más pendiente de tu vida que tú de la mía!. –

-.Eso no tiene mucho sentido Yusuke. –

-.¡Sí si lo tiene!. –repuso él enojado. -.Fui tu amigo desde ... desde que tenemos seis años. –dijo en apenas un hilo de voz. -.Humm ... lo siento tal vez estoy un poco nervioso por no haber dormido, no te molestes por mi culpa Kurama. –

-.No, no, yo fui un desatento, por haberme preocupado más de mí y no me di cuenta de nada. –

-.Pero estás enamorado ... –señaló Yusuke riendo de nuevo con un dejo de la antigua vitalidad. -.Recuerdo que cuando salías con esa chica, Botán en segundo año tenías esa misma tonta expresión en el rostro. –

-.Puede ser, pero Hiei no es Botán. –señaló Kurama bastante observador y le dio unas palmaditas a su amigo para darle ánimos. -.Llámame cuando quieras, para un amigo no hay horarios. –añadió sabiendo el gran sacrificio que representaba para sus horas de sueño.

-.Gracias. –señaló Yusuke tomando una taza de café. -.Hoy no debería haber venido. ¿No?. –dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-.No, no deberías haberlo echo, pero me agrada que si lo hayas echo por que tenía que contarte tantas cosas. –

-.¿De Hi-chan?. –

-.No, de Hiei. Y él mismo me pidió que no lo llamase así. Dijo que si lo hacia me pasaría cosas muy, muy tristes, y que no me convenía. –sonrió Kurama recordando las palabras exactas.

-.Oh, vaya, es encantador. –bromeó Yusuke, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos. -.Ups, no puedo creer que las haya perdido. –

-.¿Qué buscas?. –

-.Las entradas de un partido de fútbol. Creo que las tenía por aquí ... ¡Aquí están!. –dijo cuando por fin las encontró en el fondo del bolsillo de su campera. -.Toma, te las regalo, no creo que yo pueda ir, por que estoy muy cansado, pero puedes ir con quien quieras. –dijo guiñándole un ojo por que ya sabía quien era exactamente ese "con quien quieras"para Kurama.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Gracias, gracias en serio. No se como voy a poder pagárselo. –señaló Vlad mientras miraba sus preciadas y nuevas adquisiciones, luego miró al hombre de cabellos plateados y le tendió la mano, él sin embargo no aceptó el saludo, y nada más le dio una sonrisa.

-.No hay de qué, en serio. –señaló.

-.No, de verás, cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por usted señor, créame que la haré gustoso por que me ha ayuda tanto a comprar todas estas cosas que ... –

-.En realidad hay algo que puedes hacer por mí. –señaló el hombre, Vlad no se lo esperaba pero asintió sabiendo que estaba completamente en deuda con el muchacho.

-.Por supuesto. –

El chico de cabellos plateados se arriesgo a sonreír otra vez y comenzó a revolver en su mochila, y sacó unas cuantas hojas escritas a máquina y se las tendió a Vlad con una sonrisa socarrona.

-.Verás, yo soy periodista y en fin ... mi editor tiene la política de querer la opinión de los artistas antes de publicar los artículos y ... –

-.Sea lo que sea está bien por mí. –Youko volvió a sonreír, se sentí muy feliz. Ah, ese chico era un verdadero baka. Aceptar favores sin saber que había algo a cambio es una tontería, se encogió de hombros cuando el muchacho arqueó las cejas al leer el artículo.

Todo tiene su precio, hasta algo tan sencillo como la libre expresión.

"Una de las grandes verdades de Hiei Jaganshi

_Youko K._

Como todos sabemos, el gran artista Hiei Jaganshi se convirtió de noche a la mañana en una celebridad, principalmente entre los jóvenes adolescentes que claman por oír sus canciones. Esto era predecible, ya que, como muchas otras estrellas el secreto clave del grupo es rebeldía y su increíble energía en las funciones en vivo.

Por eso y por la calidad de las letras, se ha convertido en uno de los favoritos. Se puede comprar su trabajado discográfico en cualquier tienda, se puede leer su biografía publicada capítulo por capítulo junto con el Times, pero ... ¿qué con su vida amorosa?.

A pesar de la fama estoica y fría del vocalista, Hiei Jaganshi, todos sabemos que el romance tarde o temprano siempre llama a tu puerta. Lo que nadie sabe es con quién o como. Hasta ahora ha habido vagos indicios de amoríos.

-.Es común que una estrella como él busque gente famosa de la cual rodearse. –comenta la presidenta del club de fans la señorita Mukuro. -.Pero andar con un tipo como ... como es tal Shuichi Minamino no es aconsejable para alguien como Hiei. ¿Qué se puede esperar de un periodista al lado de una estrella?. ¿No es eso una combinación fatal?. –

Debido a la calidad de está información, Mukuro se decidió por hacernos saber que eran más que simples rumores, verán en este ejemplar algunas de las fotos de Hiei subiendo a su piso con Shuichi Minamino (pelirrojo, de gabardina gris que está al lado del cantante) y otras donde están en lo que parecen citas, en diferentes lugares, parques de diversiones, parques, restaurantes, etc.

-.Yo soy de la opinión que puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida. –comenta Mukuro de nuevo. -.Pero si ese Minamino daña a nuestra estrella ... ¿no le afectará en su carrera?. ¿No es lo que más tememos?. –

Muchas opiniones como estás se han escuchado en los últimos días pero hasta ahora ninguna ha sido confirmada oficialmente hasta ..."

-.No, lo siento pero no voy a firmar esto. –Youko se puso pálido de la ira, estaba a punto de estallar cuando Vlad le dijo. -.Me diste una mano y me tomaste el pie, eso no está nada bien. Si vas a ... seguir dándome favores por esto, prefiero que sencillamente no lo hagas. –

-.Bien ... –profirió Youko siseando como una serpiente y furioso por el resultado de todo. -.Podría haber resultado un gran artículo podría ... –

-.Haber arruinado la vida de uno de mis mejores amigos. –completó Vlad sinceramente y con una sonrisa. -.Lo siento, _amigo_, pero si pensaste que engañarme iba a ser fácil, te equivocaste de persona. –

Youko se quedó allí, con los papeles en sus manos y la lapicera aún firmemente agarrada a su mano izquierda. Se sentía terriblemente furioso, terriblemente enojado, por que al parecer, el estafador, terminó siendo ¿estafado?. ¿Engañado?.

Ah, pobre, pobre Youko, se lamentó sentándose de nuevo, cuando planeas algo, se dijo, no te sorprendas si dan un giro inesperado.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: me alegro por fin haber terminado este capítulo, espero que les guste, realmente, por que me gustó mucho escribirlo. Lo de Yusuke y kuwa(bobo) es sólo un comentario, él no aparece en el fic, o por lo menos no lo tengo planeado. En fin, al parecer a Youko no le salieron bien las cosas, pero que se la va a hacer, no se puede ganar siempre en la vida. Y Kurama y Hiei van progresando mucho, como muchas estaban esperando, aunque los dos sienten lo mismo (si soy cursi) aún no se lo dice, tal vez en el próximo capítulo lo hagan.

_**Reviews:**_

maggie.d: pues ya ves que a Youko las cosas le salieron mal, jiji, si, y ninguna canción de Hiei será para ninguna chica, el próximo capítulo será interesante, o eso espero yo. Que bien que te haya gustado. Y gracias por tu review.

Rockergirl-sk: si comprendo, espero no haberte echo esperar demasiado, aunque supongo que si. Y ya ves, que a Youko se salió mal el plan que tenía en mente. Y si, pues Hiei y Kurama se van aproximando a decirse lo que sienten o algo parecido, jiji. Ya veremos.

Hiyu kitsune: si, es que el otro capítulo estuvo un poco más como pasivo. ¿No?. Espero que este haya sido un poco más ameno, en especial para los lectores, espero. Bueno, gracias por tus comentarios.

Yatten-Kitsune: si?. Wow, bueno, pues que bien que hayas llegado hasta aquí y te haya gustado. Si, bueno, eso del arte de la guerra, mi papá tiene una versión ilustrada del libro, por eso se me ocurrió poner algo parecido para Vlad. Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, y gracias por haberte tomado el tiempo para escribirme un review.

Konoto-chan: si, ya vi el fic, aún no lo leo, espero poder hacerlo pronto, vengo decaída por que comienzo el colegio dentro de poco. Gracias por tu review y si, a mi también me fascina escribir las canciones.

Hitomi chizu: bueno si, la verdad, por lo menos en este capítulo bailan juntos y se conocen un poco más, ejem, a fondo. Pues ya ves que tramaba Youko, y no le salió para nada bien, aunque no creo que se rinda así como así, tomará más distancia.

Misi-chan: hoolaas amiga!. ¿Harás una recopilación?. Wow, eso sería genial, estupendo mejor dicho, si deseas usarlas para cualquier song-fic o lo que sea te lo permito, es más sería un honor. Que bien que me leas en clases, la mayoría de los pobres diablos allí se aburren (yo soy parte de eso) así que bien por ti!.

Joe the time traveler: de echo si lo hiciste, pero no se si en el anterior capítulo o en el quinto. No creo que Hiei y Kurama vayan a sufrir tanto a partir de ahora, todo se vuelve más relajado. Espero no haberme demorado demasiado y si lo hice, que al menos justifique la espera.

Y a todos los que estén leyendo esto, se los agradezco.

Au revoir!

-.Nasaki.-


	8. Noticias inesperadas

Notas de la autora: de nuevo estoy en escena (como quien dice) y tratando de actualizar este fic. Le dedico este capítulo a yami, misi-chan y konoto-chan, lectores constantes. Se los agradezco. Y los demás, no se olviden de dejarme reviews. ¿Les gusto?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?.

Disclaimer: ya no sé para que lo sigo diciendo!. Es más, YYH no me pertenece, tú los sabes, yo lo sé. ¡Hi-chan lo sabe!. Ya es un saber público.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida".

Down with me: capítulo 8: Noticias inesperadas

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-. Con qué eso era. –le dijo Keith bastante enfadado, su hermano nada más bajó un poco la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento, y Hiei no puedo evitar compararlos con un par de niños.

Estaban en la suite del hotel, apenas habían llegado de un día muy largo en el estudio, y hasta lo que iba del día, no habían tenido ni un minuto de descanso, y no lo tendrían, por que pronto iban a tener otra (si otra) entrevista de prensa.

-.¡Por eso te comportabas tan extraño pedazo de baka!. –explotó mientras agitaba los brazos como uno de esos patos en los zoológicos. Vlad se encogió de hombros y se abanicó con uno de los "regalos-libros" de Youko.

-.Bueno, bueno, por lo menos no publicarán el artículo. –bufó, se dio vuelta, el sonido de las teclas sonaba muy insistente, más bien como un Tic Tic Tic más rápido y molesto que cuando veían pasar las horas del reloj (esto sucede, mucho más lento).

-.¿Qué haces Hiei?. –el aludido levantó apenas la cabeza, preguntándose si podía parecerse aún más a un tomate.

-.Nada. –Vlad se acercó hasta la pantalla y dio un largo "ohhhhhh".

-.¿Así que chateando?. ¿Con quien?. ¿Es ese Kurama?. ¿Es verdad que te gusta?. ¿Cuándo saldrán juntos?. –Hiei levantó la mirada, más rojo por la vergüenza que por el coraje.

-.¡QUE NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!. ¿Cuántas veces se los tengo que decir para que les entre en sus cabezas de simios?. –

-.Al menos cien. –

-.La decimocuarta vez es la vencida. –

Ambos hermanos parecían de un peculiar buen humor, Hiei cerró su laptop con un sonoro HN (lo que es igual, su forma de evadirlos) y abandonó la sala.

Se encerró en su cuarto y la volvió a encender, una de las ventanas del msn se abrió muy rápido, era de Kurama, sus orejas se volvieron rojas de nuevo.

"Kurama, el zorro de las montañas... dice:

¿Hiei?. ¿Aún estás ahí?. Creo que no ... Bueno, si aún estás, por favor, dime si hoy podríamos salir, me gustaría decirte algo importante."

Otra vez, la sangre se le subió completamente a las mejillas. Comenzó a pensar su respuesta, se dio vuelta sobre si mismo, una y otra vez mientras pensaba, entonces se le ocurrió una idea ingeniosa de contestar y escribió.

"(¯·..· Al final del día, todos somos polvo en el viento ·..·´¯) dice:

Hn ... tal vez pueda. Hoy estoy ocupado. ¿No deberías estar trabajando?. Se me hace raro que un periodista taaan conocido no esté trabajando un lunes por la tarde. ¿o tendrías que escribir tu artículo en vez de hablarme por msn?."

Bueno tal vez no había sido muy ingenioso, brusco era la palabra, pero de todas formas. ¿No era todo eso cierto?. Volvió a dar vueltas sobre si mismo abrazando su almohada. ¡Mantén la calma!. Se dijo volviendo a mirar la pantalla, que volvía a avisar que Kurama le había respondido de nuevo.

"Kurama, el zorro de las montañas... dice:

Errhh. ¿No?. ¿Tal vez por que mi proyecto trata justamente de ti?. Sin sarcasmos por favor. Ejem, esto que quiero decirte ... ¡es serio!. Siento que si no te lo digo hoy no voy a poder nunca. Está bien por mí decírtelo después de la entrevista de prensa."

"(¯·..· Al final del día, todos somos polvo en el viento ·..·´¯) dice:

Hn, si eso quieres ... pues bien. De todas formas, los periodistas de allí son más desalmados, así que no les cuentes nada que vayan a malinterpretar. Nunca son personas, son periodistas."

"Kurama, el zorro de las montañas... dice:

¿Yo no soy una persona y un periodista también?. Hiei ... no deberías tomártelo tan en serio. ¡Relájate!. No van a morderte. ¿Sabes?."

"(¯·..· Al final del día, todos somos polvo en el viento ·..·´¯) dice:

No me refería a ti kitsune."

Kurama apenas contestó un "qué considerado" más bien en broma que Hiei se lo tomó muy en serio, y antes de que pudiera contestarle, se había ido. Hiei guardó su laptop y se quedó pensativo. Se echo en su cama, olía realmente muy bien. Aspiró el aroma de las sábanas, parecido, a rosas.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.¿No vas a publicarlo?. –exclamó el editor fuera de si, fumando cigarrillos como si en ello se le fuera la vida, y mirando a su periodista "de confianza" con furia contenida. -.¿No dijiste que era pan comido?. –

-.Un pan muy duro por cierto... –murmuró Youko bebiendo un sorbo de café y siguiendo con el juego de palabras, se fijó en la taza. -.Muy bueno. ¿De dónde es?. –dijo refiriéndose al café.

-.No importa, no importa. –exclamó el editor apenas haciéndole caso. -.Después de todo mañana te enviamos de corresponsal a Dublín. –

-.Sí, eso tengo entendido. Pero yo hubiera querido hacer un seguimiento de Hiei Jaganshi personalmente antes, estoy seguro que si me da otra oportunidad señor ... –dijo con cara de "probrecito perrito que está mojado en la lluvia".

-.Ya tuviste muchas oportunidades. –le contestó el editor, que era un hombre que ya estaba en bien entrados los cuarenta y no se sentía con ánimos de muchas discusiones. -.De todas formas, el Times nos robó la primicia. –

-.¿Cómo dice señor?. –Youko volvió a poner tono inocente, nunca le había sentado bien el clima de Irlanda, el editor hizo una mueca.

-.Ya lo dije, y como sigas haciendo el papel de gracioso te envío a Groenlandia. –a Youko se le erizaron los pelos.

-.No señor. –dijo firme, mientras jugueteaba con unos mechones plateados. -.Aunque insisto en que si hubiéramos tenido más tiempo algún chisme jugoso hubiera salido y ... –

-.Ya es suficiente con eso. –murmuró el editor reclinándose en su silla. -.Youko ... no se que pensé cuando te contraté. –masculló con la boca llena de té y masas.

-.Pensó en mi buen currículo, mi buena disposición, mi talento ... –agregó a lo último, todos saben que la modestia es siempre primero. El editor hizo una mueca mientras parafraseaba algo que Youko no alcanzó a entender.

Apagó el cigarrillo, y suspiró pesadamente, apoyando los codos en el escritorio, aún con las dudas revueltas en su mente, no muy decidido convino con Youko.

-.Debió de ser eso, debió de ser eso. –dijo finalmente. El muchacho de cabellera plateada desapareció de su vista, y fue directo a empacar sus cosas. Murmurando no-se-que-cosas de Hiei Jaganshi, no-se-que-cosas de un odioso editor.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Esto es ... ¡increíble!. –dijo Mukuro mientras saltaba en su asiento desde la primera fila, zarandeando a un muchacho de catorce años. -.¿Puedes creerlo Tsuki?. ¿No es un sueño echo realidad?. –exclamó zarandeándolo aún más fuerte.

Tsuki asintió, más que nada le había causado ciertas náuseas por el mareo, pero igual seguía siendo genial. ¡Hiei Jaganshi en vivo!. ¿No era eso lo mejor que les había pasado desde que compraron las entradas?. Sí, si lo era.

-.¡Fantástico, fabuloso!. –volvió a murmurar sin agitarlo tanto, su hermanito sonrió mientras mascaba una goma de mascar. -.Que bueno que no perdimos tiempo y llegamos antes que todos, además, así es mejor, por que tenemos todos los artículos que tenían grabado su rostro. De los que vendían en la entrada. –

-.Sí, sí, Mukuro. –sonrió mirando a su hermana mayor que se retorcía impaciente, poco a poco, una masa de gente comenzó a llegar, a lo lejos vieron a una chica que les pareció familiar. Cuando estuvo cerca se dieron cuenta de que no era precisamente, una chica.

-.¿No era ese el chico que vimos el otro día en la puerta del hotel de Hiei?. –murmuró Tsuki, su hermana apenas le prestó atención por que el concierto estaba casi por empezar. -.¿No te acuerdas que se llamaba Kurama y que Hiei le había dicho a-m-i-g-o?. –

-.¡Ya cállate que estorbas!. ¡Está a punto de comenzar!. –Tsuki optó por quedarse callado, su hermana se había puesto como histérica, observó unos segundos más al pelirrojo que miraba ansioso el escenario y decidió que mejor hacía en ver él también cuando llegaban.

No tardaron pocos segundos en aparecer. Primero vieron ese inconfundible cabello azul, luego uno rubio con mechas rojas (también muy fácil de reconocer) y por último, lo vieron a ÉL. Objeto de su completa adoración. Y comenzaron a gritarle y a mostrarle carteles con su nombre.

Hiei Jaganshi había entrado a escena, con su típico traje negro, con su típica mueca dibujada en el rostro, más pálido que un vampiro, y con sus inconfundibles ojos rojos inundando el escenario. Las luces tomaron diferentes colores.

Hiei buscó con la mirada algún rostro familiar, cerca del escenario vio a esos dos fastidiosos. Luego, más allá estaba Kurama, no le dio ninguna señal de haberlo notado, y saludó a los fans con las manos con una mueca, casi simpática (siempre la palabra casi delante).

-.¡Hola!. ¿Cómo están?. –gritó, la muchedumbre le devolvió la respuesta cien veces más fuerte, Hiei hizo una mueca y se acercó al micrófono. -.Esta canción se llama ... _I'm alive and so what?_. –

Otra vez gritos, la presidenta del club de fans agitó los brazos, y casi todos los de la audiencia hicieron lo mismo. Kurama observó nada más sin dar muestras de querer participar en ello.

-.Y ... quiero dedicársela, a uno, de mis mejores amigos. ¡Alguien que está presente esta noche!. –vociferó señalándolos, todos se miraron unos a otros buscando con envidia y admiración al destinatario de esa dedicación. Kurama sólo le sonrió, una sonrisa que para la mayoría, pasó desapercibida.

Muchas cosas pasan sin notarse entre una muchedumbre de tantos miles de personas juntas apretujándose y gritando al mismo tiempo.

Vlad y Keith comenzaron a tocar, y Hiei tomó a su inseparable "fire flames" y se acercó de nuevo al micrófono, su voz sonando potente y suave a la vez.

-._Las voces del más allá, las voces de al lado, me llaman, dicen mi nombre. ¿Por qué no vienes?. Ahógate, mira que hermosa es la muerte. Gritan, se desesperan, raspan con las uñas la tierra cerca de sus lápidas. Buscando la luz_. –

Hiei cantó, su voz sonaba distinta esa noche, tenía a alguien que lo escuchara. Kurama reconoció la canción, como la que le había pedido que tocase hace unos días. La canción sin nombre. En ese momento le había dicho que parecía bonita, y aún lo era.

-._Algo me dice que están cerca, me buscan, quieren que los acompañe, para sufrir con ellos. ¿Estarás a mi lado si yo te lo pido?. ¿Vendrás a buscarme si no estoy contigo?. –_

¿Podía alguien aguantar tanta devoción?. Hiei se sentía como si estuviese jugando a ser un dios, por unos minutos, algo que llamamos gloria lo llenó por completo. Sentía la energía subir por sus venas.

-._Les dije no, y mi voz sonó a muerte, les provocó pesar, querrían llorar si tuvieran ojos, les dije que esperaría. No dudes que lo haré. Cuando estés a mi lado, se habrá acabado, será nada más que un recuerdo pasajero_. –

Las luces se volvieron rojas de un momento a otro, y Kurama, que en esa ocasión ya no estaba en primera fila, no lo veía tan bien como antes, pero aún así, podía sentir su voz, fuerte y potente, atravesarle los oídos.

-._Entonces despierto, la oscuridad, la luna, el frío. Siento tu voz, cálida, todo fue una pesadilla. Abro los ojos, y estoy vivo. Dije no, y mi voz sonó fuerte, grito. _

_Y cuando estés a mi lado, se habrá acabado, será nada más que un recuerdo pasajero. Hasta entonces, siempre, espero_. –

Las estrofas finales fueron seguidas de un ... estruendo. Tsuki apenas podía oír algo, su hermana agitaba las manos y gritaba algo parecido a "te amamos". Miró hacia Hiei, que estaba mirando directamente a ese chico pelirrojo.

-.Oye, Mukuro. ¿No crees que Hiei le haya dedicado esa canción a ese muchacho no?. –preguntó tirando de la manga de Mukuro. La chica del club de fans apenas volteó la mirada hacia donde estaba Kurama. Y lo reconoció apretó un poco los dientes.

-.Ya lo creo. –dijo con una sonrisa forzada. -.Tal vez, sean muy buenos amigos. –dijo toda sonrojada, Tsuki se preguntó si en esa ocasión debía pensar si la palabra "amigos" tenía dobles significados. Ya qué. Se encogió de hombros.

-.No sé ... yo creo que no ... dime Mukuro. ¿Los amigos se miran raro?. –dijo muy suspicaz, Mukuro le dio un golpe suave en la cabeza.

-.No, no, y no. ¿No te dije ya que son amigos?. ¡Claro que no están mirando raro!. Es natural, natural ... que los a-mi-gos se tengan ... confianza. –dijo riendo.

-.Ah ... claro, disculpa. –corrigió Tsuki. El resto del concierto fue tranquilo. Luego de eso, la prensa le hizo algunas preguntas a Hiei. Un chico, enviado especial de MTV le hizo unas preguntas, y luego de algunos chistes verdes y comentarios de la prensa amarillista (que nunca falta), Hiei salió del escenario.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Kurama se quedó esperando afuera, se sentía muy nervioso. Claro, podría habérselo dicho por chat, hubiera sido más rápido, mucho menos vergonzoso y se ahorraría los golpes (por que seguro había) de Hiei. Pero por otra parte, resultaba mucho mejor enfrentar las cosas "cara a cara", lo que es mejor, a la antigua.

Así que ahí estaba, debatiendo si enfrentar a Hiei (una de sus metas) o huir como un vil cobarde (es obvio que no era una opción). Como sea, había ido hasta ahí y no se iba hasta decirle.

La calle estaba desierta y pasaron unos minutos antes de que dejara de estarlo, del otro lado de la puerta, se oyeron unas voces.

-.¡Ya deja de revolverme el pelo Vlad!. –

-.No. Es divertido ver como te enojas. –

-.¡Agh!. ¡Te voy a ... –

-.¡Son todos unos infantiles!. –

Las dos primeras eran de los hermanos, y la última, pues, bueno, era obvio de quien se trataba. La puerta se abrió, y chirrió un poco. Se escucharon unos pasos. Vlad y Keith salieron primero, peleando claro.

-.¿Vienes al hotel con nosotros?. –preguntó Vlad dándose la vuelta, Hiei negó con la cabeza. -.¡Ohh ... tienes una cita!. –

-.Hn ... ya ... no me molestes. –la voz de Hiei sonó un poco cansada y ni se molestó en negarlo, pero se sonrojó tanto o más que antes.

-.Bueno ya ... nos vamos. Te dejo s-o-l-o. –dijo Keith con una risilla, Vlad se rió también, pero mucho más estruendosamente, y cuando las pasos se alejaron ... Kurama se acercó hasta Hiei, saliendo de su escondite.

-.¡Uhh!. ¿Qué es ese olor kitsune?. –preguntó volteando la cabeza y tapándose la nariz. Kurama se sonrojó y mucho, mucho más de lo que estaba Hiei.

-.Oh ... bueno eso ... –dijo observando que su anterior escondite estaba justo al lado de un enorme tacho de basura.

-.¿Te escondiste en el tacho de la basura?. –dijo Hiei con una extraña expresión, y las cejas muy alzadas.

-.N..n...no ... ¿c-cómo se te ocurre?. –

Hiei hizo lo que Kurama nunca pensó que haría. ¿Estaba sonriendo?. ¿Y luego se reía?. No, eso era demasiado para un solo día.

-.¡No es momento para risas!. –dijo intentando conservar la seriedad (a pesar de que él también estaba tentado de reírse). -.Y...yo quería decirte ... –

-.Kurama ... –

-.Que realmente ... –

-.Kurama... –

-.Y es que desde hace tanto tiempo ... –

-.¡KURAMA!. –gritó Hiei, el pelirrojo volteó hacia donde estaba. Hiei estaba completamente rojo, tal vez por el coraje, o por la vergüenza, o ... bueno, sea lo que sea, se veía agitado, y nervioso. Kurama lo observó. Hiei se adelantó un paso (pesé al olor que todavía no desaparecía).

-.Me gustaría decirte primero algo. –dijo con total seriedad, sin sarcasmos, sin ironías ... -.Hn ... desde que ... –tomó una bocanada de aire y prosiguió. -.Desde que te conocí ... no, desde que ... nos conocimos ... mejor ... –

-.Hiei ... –mencionó Kurama sintiéndose un poco estúpido por la clase de conversación que estaban llevando.

-.No, Kurama. –dijo Hiei rudamente. -.Hn ... o me dejas continuar o ... –

-.Está bien, está bien, continúa. –

-.Bueno ... lo que pasa es que yo ... –Hiei resopló con fuerza, tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas, y al no encontrarlas, se acercó y le dio un beso.

Kurama sintió algo húmedo en sus labios, sintió los labios de Hiei, y lo aferró contra sí. Perfecto, pensó para sí mismo, toda esa absurda situación había servido de ... algo. ¡Y qué mejor que conseguir lo que uno quiere!. Cuando se separaron, se quedaron callados por unos momentos. Hiei retomó el hilo de la conversación como quien no quiere la cosa.

-.Hn ... y eso. Nada más. –dijo sintiéndose tremendamente estúpido y sonrojado. -.¿Ibas a decir algo, zorro?. –

-.No ... creo que ya lo has dicho antes, Hiei. –sonrió Kurama, Hiei se quedó como estático en unos segundos y luego asintió, no demasiado recuperado como para soltar una de sus frases ácidas.

-.Ah ... me olvidaba decirte. Me gustó mucho la canción. –dijo Kurama mientras caminaba con Hiei por la acera. Aún había algunos papeles en el suelo, producto del concierto.

-.¿Sí?. –

-.Sí, mucho. –volvió a decir, mientras habría la puerta de su auto. -.¿Te llevo?. –sugirió.

-.Claro. –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

_-.Hiei. –el aludido volteó la cabeza, detestaba los días de excursión, ni siquiera sabía por qué los seguían haciendo si estaban en secundaria. Cuando giró la cabeza, hizo un globo de goma de mascar que explotó muy cerca e su cara._

_-.Ah...eres tú. –dijo, Andreu se sentó al lado suyo, pasó un rato antes de que sacase de su mochila un lápiz y un papel. -.¿Qué es eso?. No es que me interese pero ... –_

_-.¿Esto?. Es mi proyecto. –dijo sonriendo. -.Me pidieron entrevistar a cinco amigos, y quise hacerte unas preguntas. –_

_-.¿Y por eso estuviste molestando tanto durante la semana?. –preguntó Hiei, viendo que las nubes se alzaban en formas extrañas._

_-.Sí, realmente. –dijo Andreu mientras se corría uno de sus mechones rubios de la frente. -.¿Qué es lo que más quieres en la vida?. –_

_-.Llegar a ser alguien, muy ... grande. –dijo Hiei seriamente, Andreu iba a decir "en que sentido" pero sintió que si lo hacía se ganaría una buena paliza._

_-.¿No tienes otras ambiciones?. ¿No quieres enamorarte?. –dijo pensando en que chica podría irle bien a Hiei, después de todo, casi todas las chicas de su salón estaban locas por él. Ah ... lo que hace la indiferencia._

_-.No ... no lo creo. –otra vez, hizo un globo con su goma de mascar que explotó cerca de la cara de Andreu._

_-.De acuerdo ... Y ... ¿qué es lo que me hace ser tu mejor amigo?. –preguntó, mientras sonreía, sabiendo que de lejos, Hiei era uno de los chicos más populares del colegio. Hiei se encogió de hombros._

_-.Eres molesto ... irritable ... y hablas cuando no debes. Realmente no tengo idea. –murmuró. -.Supongo que por que me caes bien y ya. –_

_-.Wooowh ... Hiei-aristóteles. –se burló Andreu, lo que le valió una golpiza. -.¡Ay!. ¡Ya no me pegues que duele Hiei!. –_

_-.Hn ... –_

_-.¿Y que quieres de nuestra amistad?. –dijo mientras pensaba que tal vez en el futuro sus caminos se separasen. Después de todo, era natural, se conocían desde hace años es cierto, pero la universidad ... ¿Iría Hiei a la universidad?. ¿Cómo harían para verse si escogían universidades diferentes?. _

_-.No se ... si te refieres a cuando salgamos de la escuela ... no se. –dijo mientras lo pensaba mucho. -.Igual serías mi amigo, supongo. –_

_-.Así que amigos para siempre. –sonrió Andreu, Hiei se encogió de hombros. _

_-.Ah, y por si llegásemos a tomar universidades separadas, te buscaría una chica linda para que sea tu novia. Tal vez pelirroja ... si, creo que pelirroja iría bien. –se rió._

_-.¡Eres un baka!. –_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Así que todo resultó perfecto. –concluyó Yusuke después de haber escuchado todo, Kurama asintió, mientras terminaba por fin el artículo.

-.Sí ... excepto por lo del tacho de basura ... todo salió muy bien. –Yusuke se rió abiertamente, su artículo aún no estaba terminado, así que muchos otros periodistas lo miraron con sorna.

-.¡Y ustedes que miran!. ¡Vuelvan a su trabajo!. –les dijo molesto, Kurama sonrió, se había sentido muy bien el otro día decirle a Hiei lo que sentía exactamente, y ese día tampoco iba tan mal.

-.¿Y tú?. ¿Cómo vas?. –preguntó Kurama a pesar de su gran necesidad comunicativa, era conciente de que _tal vez_ Yusuke también quisiera contarle algo. Espereraba que no involucrase la palabra _Kuwabara_.

-.¿Yo?. Muy bien, hasta ahora, Kazuma me ha dejado dormir. –a Kurama se le subieron los colores al rostro. ¿Kazuma?. ¿Dejado?. ¿Dormir?. No, esas no parecían palabras de Yusuke. En absoluto.

-.¿Qué?. ¿Dije algo extraño?. –preguntó Yusuke mientras veía como Kurama jugueteaba con uno de sus mechones nervioso. -.Ah ... no, no, lo que quise decir es que ya no me llama todas las noches y eso me da más tiempo para dormir. ¿O qué pensabas?. –

-.¿Yo?. Nada, nada. Sí es que yo no mal interpreto las cosas, Yusuke. –de acuerdo, tal vez había se había pasado un poco, pero al fin de cuentas, si Yusuke no se enteraba de lo contrario, no afecta.

-.OK. Ahora que ya sales con Hiei deberías estar muy ocupado armando maletas, seguro. ¿No?. –dijo mientras continuaba con su artículo de mala gana.

-.¿Cómo?. –preguntó Kurama que aún no se daba muy por enterado y su horario estaba casi a punto de terminar.

-.¿No lo sabías?. –dijo Yusuke con una exclamación y paró de escribir (lo que no fue ningún sacrificio). -.Mañana por la mañana Hiei y su grupo van a viajar a Japón. Se suponía que debían parar primero en San Diego pero ... –

-.¿A Japón?. –Kurama se puso pálido. ¿Cómo es que Hiei no le había dicho nada de nada acerca de eso?.

-.Erhh ... siii. Es lo que acabo de decir. Estás muy raro hoy, Kurama. –protestó Yusuke por la falta de atención de su amigo. -.De todos modos, hoy Sergei le digo a Sigfried que ... –

-.Yusuke yo ... tengo que irme. –Kurama tomó su portafolios, su abrigo y algunas cosas del escritorio y salió corriendo hasta el hotel de Hiei.

No sabría decir que sentía en ese momento, si furia o pena, o ambas cosas, de cualquier manera, no iba a ser nada amable. Cuando llegó, estaba congelado. Hubiera sido mejor idea tomar un taxi.

-.¿Kurama?. ¿A qué esperas?. Entra. –ordenó Hiei mientras le habría la puerta, Kurama pasó. Subieron en el ascensor en silencio y cuando llegaron Hiei abrió la puerta y le ofreció pasar.

-.¿Y los demás?. –Kurama arqueó las cejas al ver la suite vacía.

-.Ah, esos dos. –Hiei hizo una mueca graciosa. -.Deben de estar por ahí, comprando artículos deportivos o ... esas cosas. Tú sabes. –otra mueca. Kurama no se rió, no se sentía para nada feliz.

-.¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?. –bien, en este punto estaba seguro de que sonaba como un actriz mal logrado de telenovela, pero debía decir algo, y las ganas de abrir la boca y soltar la pregunta no se las aguantaba más.

-.¿Decirte qué?. –preguntó Hiei, mientras fruncía el seño. Kurama tomó una bocanada de aire.

-.Por qué no me dijiste que te ibas _mañana_. –pidió. Hiei abrió la boca muy grande, como si no supiese que contestar.

-.¿Dijiste m-mañana...?. –

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

-.Sí ... está vez traeré el artículo completo, no se preocupo. –del otro lado se escuchó un _más te vale_ y luego nada. Youko guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su campera. Se quedó sentado en uno de los asientos de plástico, esperando a que anunciaran su turno.

¿Hay algo más tedioso, aburrido y fastidioso que estar en un aeropuerto?. Todo lo que sucede antes de subirse al avión resulta un proceso completamente lento.

Entonces, los ávidos ojos dorados (ya sabemos de quien estamos hablando) divisaron muy cerca de un ser conocido. Sería, alto, delgado, de cabellos castaños, y una mirada que inspiraba mucho respeto. Y a pesar de ser joven, el manager de Hiei Jaganshi no solía pasar desapercibido tan fácilmente.

Así que Youko, escuchó todo. Sonrió. ¿Así que habían adelantado el viaje?. ¿Y Hiei y los demás viajarían antes?. No tuvo mucho tiempo más para pensárselo, por que por los parlantes anunciaron su vuelo. Se levantó, cargando con sus maletas y de un humor de mil diablos.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: humm, se que prometí que este capítulo sería un poco más largo, pero realmente no pude, es que si no, seguiría y terminaría casi en el noveno. Por eso prefiero cortarlo aquí. Espero que les haya gustado, y no se preocupen, ya verán como terminan Kurama y Hiei en el próximo capítulo (y anticipando un poco van a acabar juntos de una manera muy romántica, ay, ya me puse cursi, XDD). Y ahora si, a contestar reviews.

_**Reviews**:_

Caro jaganshi: sie, yo jamás me imaginaría a Hiei y Kurama bailando vals, jiji, sólo lo decía por que se me pegó todo ese rollo de las fiestas de quince (no me entusiasman pero) en fin. Y como ves, parece que Hiei y Kurama llegaron a algo más que una amistad, el próximo capítulo será el capítulo decisivo, y después el prólogo. Gracias por leer.

Rockergirl-sk: si, en el anime parece bueno, a mi no me caía de maravillas, pero si mejor que los fics, jiji, pero la gracia es hacerlo malo o muy pervertido (que no lo hice por que no era el caso). Y si, adivinaste, en este capítulo como que al fin se confesaron. Muchas gracias por tu review!.

Maggie.d: es verdad, le salió lo vanidoso, pero si te cuento un secreto, a mi me encantan los chicos vanidosos (mucho más del tipo de Hi-chan y Ryu-chan...ouh...ahí ya se me salieron esos gustos míos, jaja). Si, a mi tampoco me pareció muy gracioso lo de Kuwabara, debe de notarse que lo odio, jaja. A mi también me daría insomnio de haber sido Kurama en ese momento (o náuseas, wuak). Gracias por los cumplidos y por tus comentarios!.

Asagi Yami: tú!. A ti ni siquiera debo adelantarte nada!. Jaja, solo bromeaba. Como te dije, el fic tendrá terminado diez capítulos, por eso en el nueve se define todo y el diez es el prólogo. Ojalá que este capítulo te haya gustado y perdón por no haber logrado estirarlo más jiji.

Kitsune-Shikon: No, claro que no publicarán el artículo, y a Youko lo ponen de enviado especial a Dublín, capital de Irlanda (lo digo por que hasta hace poco ni yo me acordaba). Si, a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Mukuro, pero no aparece mucho, sólo hace algunos comentarios aquí y allá. Si apareciera constantemente ... no lo resistiría. Jaja. Gracias por el review!.

Misi-chan: hiciste los dibujos?. Wow, gracias!. Espero que pronto puedas enviármelos, si, son geniales. En fin, muchísimas gracias por el review, ya está de más decirlo, ya que siempre los envías. Gracias, en serio. Y esto ... no se, ojalá que estés muy bien y que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Joe the time traveler: como ves, Youko no pudo hacer mucho, ya que se tiene que ir a otro país (de echo se supone que ya se fue, jaja). Como sea, el próximo como ya dije, es un capítulo muy importante, agradezco tu interés. Y gracias en serio por los comentarios.

A los demás, que estén leyendo esto, se los agradezco,

Au revoir!

-.Nasaki.-


	9. Viajes y Aviones

Notas de la autora: Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Qué tal?. No, no, no me secuestraron, en serio. Pasa que ... pasa que ... ¿qué?. Bah, digamos que tuve un tiempo difícil (más bien entretenida con el tenis, wuujuu). Mil perdones por la tardanza (le lanzan tomates). Espero aún así me dejen reviews. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?.

Disclaimer: ya no sé para que lo sigo diciendo!. Es más, YYH no me pertenece, tú los sabes, yo lo sé. ¡Hi-chan lo sabe!. Ya es un saber público.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida".

Down with me: capítulo 9: _Viajes y aviones_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.Bueno, bueno, entonces no es tan grave después de todo. –comenzó a decir mientras jugueteaba con su cabello, plateado, rizando las puntas. Oh no, ahora nunca se vería así de lindo. ¡Maldición!. Del otro lado del teléfono, el otro periodista carraspeó. ¿Molesto?. Oh vamos. Yusuke Urameshi y molesto, eran dos cosas que sencillamente no se llevaban bien.

-.¿Grave?. ¡Es terrible!. –se oyó un gritó del otro parecido a 'el café está listo' y un 'ya voy, Kazuma'. Ahora definitivamente se estaba asustando. No, mejor no pensar en eso. Youko hizo una mueca. Risilla discreta.

-.¿Entonces por qué estás confiando en mí?. –y Youko tomó una toalla que se pasó por el pelo mientras hablaba y salía del cuarto de baño. Tal vez no había sido malo ir a Dublín si tenían hoteles tan buenos.

-.Por que siempre los estás siguiendo (deberían demandarte por acoso), por que siempre te metes en donde no te llaman, por que eres el peor periodista de todo Londres y por que harías lo que fuera por irte de Dublín. –

-Ah, tienes razón en todo menos en lo último. ¿Qué podría hacer yo para impedir el vuelo cuando ya casi faltan dos horas para que despegue?. –y encendió el secador de pelo. Tal vez después pediría servicio al cuarto. -.Si, eso sería bueno. –

-.¿Eh?. –

-.Nada. –y se sentó en la cama a hojear una revista que tenían en el hotel. Tener una suite es genial. Y nada de molestos artistas excéntricos, no, nada de eso. Sólo una tonta noticia del pre-estreno de una película y ya.

-.Pgrrrrrr... –sonó el secador de pelo cuando Youko lo encendió.

-.Lo importante es que llames a tu editor. Tú sabes que es amigo de algunos empresarios de la empresa de viajes y ... ¿Es eso el secador?. –Youko se encogió ligeramente de hombros.

-.Es tu culpa por haberme interrumpido durante mi ducha. –esta vez fue Yusuke quien casi sufre un espasmo. Bien, el sentimiento era mutuo.

-.Lo que sea. Sólo asegúrate de llamarlo. – Youko se tiró sobre la cama, y antes de que Yusuke Urameshi pudiera decir nada del ruido que había echo al echarse, murmuró ya un poco fastidiado (con el orgullo echo pedazos)

-.Debo decir que nunca esperé algo tan deshonesto de un periodista del tan prestigioso Times. ¿Sabes, Yusuke Urameshi?. – del otro lado sólo se oyó una especie de golpe extraño que Youko ignoró olímpicamente.

-.Bueno, entonces te queda perfectamente. –

-.Es cierto. – acordó, mientras leía un artículo especialmente interesante acerca de Venecia. -.Escucha Esto. ¿Sabías que en Venecia aumenta el agua un 1cm cada año en relación al agua de los deshielos?. –

-.No, pero ... ¿qué rayos tiene que ver eso con esto?. –

-.Nada, sólo comentaba. – Youko sonrió mientras cerraba la revista. -.Digamos que en este momento sería interesante saber si la relación de tus queridos amigos se está hundiendo. ¿No sería interesante?. –

-.¡¿Pero qué!. ... –

-.Oh ... lo siento, tengo una llamada en la otra línea. –y Youko cortó el teléfono. Por supuesto que no había ninguna otra llamada. Y aunque la hubiese no habría contestado.

Sacó un cigarrillo del cajón de la mesa de luz, que tenía al lado, y se quedó pensando por unos momentos. Hasta se le había planteado un tema moral muy interesante. Se rió. ¿Moral?. Eso si que era extraño. Aunque ...

Se incorporó y miró por unos instantes el papel con el número de su editor. Lo recorrió con los dedos, repasó la letra alargada escrita con lapicera azul. Miró el teléfono, lo tomó y marcó un número. En seguida se escuchó la voz del otro lado diciendo,

-.Servicio al cuarto. ¿Qué desea pedir?. –

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-.Es que posiblemente, hayan adelantado el concierto que daremos en San Diego se adelantó bastante, por eso, también se adelantó el de Japón y por eso Sergei tuvo que adelantar nuestro viaje también. No lo culpo, fue una urgencia. Si yo fuera un manager tan importante ... –CLAC!. Fue el sonido que hizo el tenedor de Hiei cuando pinchó el pedazo (ahora masacrado) de carne que tenía en su plato.

Así que Keith decidió no mencionar lo que hubiera echo de ser "un manager tan importante" y ocupar su vista en cosas como ... ¿el plato vacío?.

-.¡Arghh!. –gruñó Hiei arrojando el plato de comida casi fuera de la mesa. -.¡Qué asco!. ¡Ya le decía yo a ese imbécil de Andreu que ser famoso apesta!. –

-.¿Ah?. –dijo Vlad que mucho no se acordaba del extraño amigo que Hiei tenía de la infancia. Su hermano le dio un codazo y murmuró algo así como 'después te explico' mientras Hiei seguía masacrando su comida.

-.Bueno ... en parte te lo buscaste por ... –Keith volvió a pensarlo ... ¿por enamorarse?. -.Por ... no mantener una relación exclusivamente profesional. – eso es, magnífico, idiota. Se reprochó mentalmente cuando vio la nueva expresión asesina de su mejor amigo. Bajó la mirada. De vuelta el plato.

-.No se ... –murmuró Vlad mientras miraba un catálogo de motos que se había traído al restaurante. -.Está es nuestra última noche. Y si ahora son las once faltan doce horas para el vuelo. –

-.Diez ... –

-.¡Lo que sea!. –gruñó Vlad mientras le echaba un buen bocado a un pedazo de pollo. -.Lo importante es que aún tenemos tiempo. –

-.¿Y qué esperas?. ¿Qué hallemos una manera _mágica_ de cancelar el viaje?. Verdaderamente eres brillante. –gruñó Hiei encogiéndose más en el asiento.

-.Ah, pues lo siento, no tienes que ser siempre tan sarcástico. –

-.Por otro lado ... –y el hermano pensativo, se pasó una mano por el cabello azulado. -.Podrías aprovechar el tiempo que queda para hablar con Kurama. No se ... no quiero entrometerme pero no creo que sea bueno que el te odie por ... un ligero cambio de planes. –

-.¿Ligero?. –dijo el hombre de los nervios alterados alzando el puño. Hiei Jaganshi vio a ambos lados y lo bajó despacio, asegurándose de paso, que no hubieras ninguna cámara plasmando su momento de crisis. (Nunca se sabe dónde pueden estar escondidos los periodistas).

-.Bueno, bueno ... –sonrió Keith conciliadoramente. -.A propósito este vino es excelente. ¿Qué marca será?. Deberíamos comprarlo. Ah ... ahora que se acerca el año nuevo ... –

-.¡Estoy en un momento así y a ti no se te ocurre otra cosa que hablar de vinos!. –estalló Hiei, que ya no pensaba correctamente.

Ambos hermanos se miraron muy disimuladamente, mientras se encogían de hombros y continuaban con la cena. Hiei apoyó sus codos en la mesa y sus manos sobre su rostro con la expresión más aburrida del mundo. Tal vez lo que decía Keith no estaba del todo mal y debería hablarle, sólo para asegurarse de que no ...

-.¿Podrías hacer menos ruido al comer Vlad?. – se quejó, el aludido apenas si había tragado se metió otro pedazo.

-.Estúpido. –dejó salir Hiei mientras miraba más allá de la ventana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama apenas estaba animado para terminar de tomar su café, lo revolvió, lo miró dar vueltas y vueltas mientras movía la cuchara para que se disolviese el azúcar. Realmente patético. ¿Acaso realmente estaba así de preocupado?. No se había sentido así desde ... bueno, no, en realidad, era la primera vez que realmente se enamoraba. ¿No se sentía eso un poco ridículo?. Digamos que si todo llega, entonces que tarde que había pasado todo.

-.¿Qué?. –casi rugió cuando la mesera le trajo la cuenta, la chica dio un respingo y con la voz un poco quebrada (y mirando a ver si encontraba cerca alguien un poco más corpulento o al menos muy seguro de sí mismo) le respondió

-.Son cruenta y nueve con cincuenta centavos, señor. – Kurama parpadeó dos veces, dándose cuenta de las acusadoras miradas de la gente del local. Sacó su billetera y con una sonrisa "hermosa" (más bien asesina) le dio el dinero. La mesera lo revisó y antes de darle el vuelto, se había ido.

-.Extraño muchacho. –se encogió de hombros. -.Que demonios, creo que esta vez cerraré temprano. –

_Kurama eres un idiota. Kurama me caes bien mal. Kurama deberías agradecerme de vez en cuando. Kurama, Kurama, Kurama._

La voz de Hiei le resonó un poco en la cabeza. Se sentó en un banco de la plaza, por suerte, ese era un barrio tranquilo, prácticamente, muy iluminado. A veces de chico solía ver a algunas parejas pasear por ese mismo parque.

¿Cómo era que había llegado a enamorarse de ese chico?. En realidad, cuando primero lo conoció su primera impresión fue, que era un chico malcriado, que se creía la gran cosa por ser famoso. ¡Que iba por ahí pisando cabezas!. Vaya uno a saber que es lo que Hiei Jaganshi pensaría de él en ese momento.

¿Cómo era entonces que las cosas se habían deformado tanto?. Esa no era la forma usual de proceder. Un buen periodista no se involucra en el sentido personal con ... con nadie relacionado al trabajo. ¿No?.

-.¿Kurama?. –levantó un poco la mirada, las luces de los faroles eran un poco tenues y al principio le costó identificarlo. Pero no, era imposible, con esa sonrisa tan larga y esa forma de peinarse el pelo ...

-.¿Yusuke?. –

-.Bingo. –comentó su mejor amigo sentándose en el banco al lado suyo. -.¿Qué haces aquí sólo y triste?. –Kurama Le dedicó una mirada asesina. -.De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Sí se por qué, pero ... ¿no pensaste siquiera en solucionarlo?. –

-.No. ¡Claro que no lo hice!. – a pesar de todo, Yusuke Urameshi carraspeó un poco y se revolvió los bolsillos sacando una pequeña tarjeta con unos cuantos números anotados.

-.Míralos. –le pidió, Kurama lo tomó y hizo exactamente eso, los miró bien. Eran los números de muchos de los hombres más influyentes de todo Inglaterra, y también de Japón, especialmente vinculados a la compañía con la que Hiei iba a viajar.

-.No sirve. Probé llamando a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero no sirve. –comentó Yusuke guardando el papel anotado de nuevo en el bolsillo de donde lo había sacado.

-.En realidad, no pensé que serviría. –Kurama le dedicó una mirada conciliadora. Ese sí era un buen amigo. Yusuke sonrió un poco y se rascó la cabeza (o fingió hacerlo) para después recostarse sobre el asiento.

-.Entonces se me ocurrió que el editor de Youko era el mejor amigo de un hombre excéntrico que maneja la aerolínea. Y ... ¡escucha esto!. (No vas a creerlo). ¡Ten!. – y entonces le dio otro papel.

Kurama lo miró una y otra vez sin estar demasiado seguro de lo que sus ojos veían. Así hasta que lo hubiese visto como cuarenta veces. Era sencillamente fabuloso.

-.Hubiera querido retrasar el vuelo pero ya sabes ... cuando insistió tanto. Jeje ... supongo que es el destino. – Yusuke sonrió. -.Nunca pensé que nos ayudaría después de todo lo que quiso perjudicarte. Ese Youko es impredecible, realmente. –

-.Yo ... –Kurama lo abrazó, estúpidamente, por que sabía que Yusuke realmente odiaba tanto abrazo. ¡Pero no podía evitarlo!.

-.¡Ya déjate de hacer eso!. –

Kurama obedeció y se fue corriendo, lo saludó desde la esquina. -.¡Debo irme!. –gritó, corriendo. Yusuke se pasó una mano de nuevo por el pelo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei nunca había pensado en los viajes como algo placentero, en realidad, siempre los había visto como algo poco practico y realmente desgastador. Cargó con sus maletas hasta el aeropuerto, por que en el taxi no había suficiente espacio para todas las golosinas de Keith, y todos los artículos deportivos de Vlad. Así que el tuvo que cargar con la ropa y los objetos personales. Esos bakas deberían considerar reordenar sus prioridades.

En el camino se puso a pensar. ¿En Kurama?. No, no, eso había quedado en el pasado ... ¡De acuerdo!. ¡Sí!. ¡Había estado pensando en él!. ¿Y eso qué?. No tenía nada de malo sentirse mal por ello y a quien dijera lo contrario le esperaba un buen golpe en el estómago.

-._Pasajeros del vuelo 747 a Tokio ya pueden abordar el avión_. – anunció una voz femenina por los altavoces.

-.Vamos. –le dijo Keith a su hermano tirándole de la oreja y alejándolo del puesto de comida. Sergei estaba allí también (ah gran bendición, había decidido ir con los simples mortales) y también Sigfried, el editor de Minamino, lo cual nos llevaba a la gran interrogante. ¿Dónde estaba Kurama?.

-.Supongo que nos veremos. –dijo Sigfried tendiéndole la mano hacia Sergei. Sergei se la estrechó y masculló un "eso supongo" ambos tan fríos como un glaciar.

Hiei suspiró, debía de haber pensado que Kurama ni siquiera querría ir a despedirse de él. Vlad y Keith ya habían subido su equipaje, y Sergei estaba a punto de hacerlo, estaban caminando hacia las puertas cuando oyó unos pasos.

-.¡Hiei!. –gritó alguien, alguien que no sonaba para nada como a una fan desesperada que buscaba su última oportunidad de conseguir un autógrafo. No, nada de eso.

-.¿Ku-kurama?. –dijo antes de sentir sus brazos rodearlo cálidamente. Se sintió un poco estúpido siendo abrazado así y sabiendo que iba a partir dentro de ... ¡mierda!. ¡Doce minutos!.

-.Yo ... debo irme. –y se dio la vuelta, era mejor así, secamente, por que necesitaba sentir que partí. ¿No?. Si no después sería peor, llegaría a Japón y se preguntaría por que no lo sintió entonces y ...

-.¿Estás tratando de huirme?. –sonrió Kurama ordenando un poco sus rojos cabellos. Hiei se dio la vuelta.

-.Yo no intento huirte, sólo que ... –

-.Yo voy también. –Hiei arqueó las cejas. Kurama se rió, y sonrió después, hasta que vio que la cara de Hiei no era nada graciosa y volvió a asegurar. -.No ibas a pensar que te dejaría sólo. ¿O sí?. –

-.¿Quieres decir qué ..?. –

-.Sí. –

-.¿Y tu equipaje?. –

-.Eso también está. –

Hiei dudo unos segundos, entonces, igual que como sería en un sueño, Kurama lo arrastró hasta las puertas del avión oyéndose por los altavoces "_Última llamada, pasajeros del vuelo 747 a Tokio ..._". Entonces Kurama se detuvo y lo miró fijamente y le tendió la mano.

Hiei la miró por unos segundos y la tomó sonriendo. _Baka, baka Kitsune_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas: Podría decirse que aquí termina, pero no. En realidad, haré un capítulo más, pero sería a modo de epílogo. Más bien en formato de carta, dónde Kurama cuenta algunas cosas después del final y como quedarían después del final los personajes de la historia. En fin, espero que me perdonen por el capítulo tan mísero y corto después de tanto tiempo. Pero me gustaría saber si ustedes piensan que el fic merece una continuación. Yo lo dejaría tal como está pero ... bah, sólo por preguntar. En fin, si quieren dejar de leer en este capítulo más bien quedaría como una final abierto más que nada, jiji. Si quieren saber que es lo que sucederá con cada uno de los personajes después del final de la historia siempre pueden leer el epílogo. Ahora sí, a los reviews.

Reviews:

Rockergirl-sk: Gracias, gracias en serio por haber seguido la historia entonces, jeje. La verdad nunca esperé que gustara tanto (al comienzo la empecé sólo como un proyecto) y si, este es el final, pero como ya dije es un final abierto. Claro que en el epílogo aclararé que sucede después de todo, jiji. Bueno, gracias de nuevo y ... una pregunta curiosa ... ¿te gusta PoT?. Nahh, lo digo por que creí haber visto un review tuyo en un fic que leí allí (y si no, pss .. tendré que fijarme mejor la próxima).

Misi-chan: bien, bien, bien, mi lectora principal, la que se tragó de golpe todos mis fics. ¿Qué puedo decirte?. Si hasta me alegra que hayas leído este fic y lo hayas seguido hasta aquí. Espero no haberte decepcionado con el final de la historia (me temo que si lo hice). A propósito me encantó el final de Basilisco, en serio. ¿Te lo dije no?. Ojalá hagas más fics como ese, fue genial. (Y me gustaría también a ver si por fin puedes scanear esos dibujos, snif).

Maggie.D: es más que cierto, me salió cursi en extremo. ¡En serio!. Pero bueno, alguna vez me tenía que saltar la venita cursi en algún lado, para variar. Sie, a mi también me fascina Youko, es todo un "personaje". Si, si, hablaron bien clarito, jiji. Ciertamente lo hicieron. ¿No?. Gracias por tu review (todos los reviews son infinitamente agradecidos) y nahh ... yo he mandado más largos que eso, no te preocupes.

Carojaganshi: la verdad es que sí, fue una declaración bastante directa, bueno, a su manera, jaja. ¿Con Mukuro?. Bueno, con ella no pasa nada, como vez, es un personaje que hace sus apariciones de vez en cuando, y, no quiero parecer mala pero, jiji, es la presidenta de un club de fans, tampoco que haga gran cosa (es decir, que no tiene mucho alcance) pero tal vez sienta la necesidad de aclarar que pasó con ella en el próximo capítulo. Ya veremos. Ah, no de nada, es siempre un placer ayudarla, jiji, si es que es muy buena escribiendo y algo tenía que hacerse. Y ... ¿cómo?. ¿Adivinas el pensamiento?. Claro, por eso, como dijiste, al final Hiei se va con su boyfriend, jaja.

Yuki Hiyama: en realidad no, quise, pero no, no habrá lemon. Siento que no lo haya pero no, jeje, tal vez si hago la continuación lo ponga en alguno de los capítulos, ya veremos. Y si, al final es Hiei el que se "confiesa" cuando en realidad era Kurama el que se esperaba que lo haría.

Neko Zaoldieck: la verdad Mukuro me cae muy mal, no, miento, me cae pésimo. Pero en algo tenía que incluirla, nada más para ver como iba, jaja. ¿Por qué adelantaron el viaje?. Bueno, ahí lo explica un poco, como a mitad de capítulo. Y ... gracias por los comentarios y que bien que te haya gustado.

Asagi Yami: hace mil años que no se nada de ti, ejem, ejem, cof, cof. No, no, no te arranques los pelos, no, eso no esta bien, nadie querría hacer eso ya de joven (hablo como una anciana, cof, cof). Ahora sí, soy una autora perversa que ama dejarlos en suspenso, muajajaja. No, ya, la verdad, es que lo tenía más largo, pero me dí cuenta que sí no dejaba nada para este capítulo así que ... soy una no-tan-malvada-autora. No para nada, jeje, si fuera Ryoma Echizen te diría algo mejor que esto (ignora eso, ignora eso!), pero resulta que no me resulta nada trillado, jiji, en realidad me encanta que me lo digan.

Joe the time traveler: si?. Jiji, he recibido muchos comentarios con respecto a esa misma declaración, realmente. Pues ... si, este sería el final, pero si quieres puedes leer el epílogo también (ejem). ¿Algo mío?. Pues, tengo otros fics, pero ... supongo que de YYH este es el mejor que he escrito, creo.

Konoto-chan: otra lectora constante. Si?. Pues que bien, yo solo digo aleluya cuando me llevan a la iglesia (como 0,78 veces por año ...), pero bueno si eran las tres de la mañana es más que entendible. No lo continué muy pronto que digamos pero aquí está, al fin y al cabo ...

Hino-chan: la verdad es que sí, termina bien, por que al final los dos se van juntos (se oye canción melosa estilo película de hollywood ... cuak). Y si, en fin, al final se quedan bien juntos. O eso da a entender. Que bien que te haya gustado, me encantan tus reviews.

Caro jaganshi: humm, ni idea de si voy a continuar con Best Friend's wedding, aún no lo decido, pero si lo continúo tendrá nada más seis o cinco capítulos, y no se casará obviamente, jaja. En fin, de nuevo, grax por el review.

Criticadora: posiblemente el review más difícil de contestar. La verdad es que nunca vi ni leí gravitation (claro que se de que se trata como todo el mundo, jaja) así que no podría decirte que es una copia. Ni idea, si quieres podrías creer que es una versión libre o una copia, pero como ya dije, nunca lo he visto realmente.

Bueno, gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios, y en fin, me despido,

Au revoir!.


	10. Epílogo

Notas de la autora: Hola a todo el mundo. ¿Qué tal?. Ahora si, el final de todo (jeje) extrañaré esto. ¿Les gustó?. ¿No?. ¿Lo odian?. ¿Lo aman?.

Disclaimer: ya no sé para que lo sigo diciendo!. Es más, YYH no me pertenece, tú los sabes, yo lo sé. ¡Hi-chan lo sabe!. Ya es un saber público.

Warning: este es un fic, completamente, totalmente, exclusivamente, YAOI. "El que va contra la marea corre el riesgo de ahogarse, y el yaoi, es la marea en tu vida".

Down with me: _Epílogo_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

15 de Julio

_Yusuke, _

_¿Cómo has estado?. Yo muy bien, en serio, a pesar de extrañar Londres ir a Japón es una experiencia muy divertida. ¡No sabes todas las cosas que hacen por aquí!. Es increíble. Hiei está acostumbrado, claro, el vivió toda su infancia aquí. ¿No?. _

_Vlad y Keith también vinieron con nosotros y pasaron unas semanas con nosotros antes de regresar a Los Angeles, que es donde viven actualmente. Keith se acaba de ir hace un par de días, y Vlad se quedará un día más por que su vuelo se retrasó más que el de su hermano. Eso les pasa por no querer ir en el mismo avión. ¡Son tan obstinados!. Ahora veo como es que pueden ser amigos de Hiei. ¿Verdad?._

_El manager de Hiei, Sergei también está con nosotros, pero no hablamos mucho. Es aún si se puede, muchísimo más cerrado que Hiei (no miento), tal vez por que más que nada está todo el tiempo concentrado en su trabajo así que lo vemos realmente poco. _

_Hiei y yo pasaremos unos días más en Tokio y después iremos una semana de vacaciones a la playa, y aunque Hiei no le guste, creo que aceptará ir conmigo si yo le pido. _

_Aquí pasan muchas cosas extrañas, nos encontramos con tu antigua maestra del dojo de karate al que ibas cuando eras niño. Es realmente anciana ahora, pero tiene un carácter ... Se llama Genkai y ahora está a cargo de un templo. Sí, me oíste bien, un templo. Sucede que el monje que debía cuidarlo tuvo que irse por unos meses y ella se quedó allí mientras tanto. _

_Como Hiei no puede tenerme con él en su departamento en Japón, ahora estoy viviendo con ella, y también nos acompaña cuando paseamos por la ciudad. _

_Hiei tiene una amiga por aquí, se llama Botan, y también nos acompaña a veces, es menor que nosotros, casi como dos o tres años menos y aún estudia en su último año de la universidad, por eso no la vemos tan seguido. Es una chica llena de energía, y ya está trabajando. _

_Dentro de unos días más sin embargo, y cuando terminen nuestras vacaciones vamos a tener que irnos. ¿No es una pena?. Ahora que lo pienso también querría preguntarte como está Kuwabara y como va el trabajo por allí. Pero en fin, no creo que puedas responderme la carta, por que dentro de poco viajaremos a San Diego a dar el último concierto de la gira. _

_A propósito, el concierto que Hiei dio el sábado en Tokio fue el mejor. ¡Fue muchísima gente a verlo!. De acuerdo, no estoy muy familiarizado por su trabajo. Pero aún así ... fui. La pasamos muy bien. _

_Espera mi carta, que escribiré no bien lleguemos a San Diego. Yusuke, va en serio, no respondas, por que la carta no va a llegarme. Sí, si, ya se que debería mejor, mandarte un e-mail pero ... ¿a quién no le gustan las cartas?._

_Adiós, _

_Kurama._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

2 de Agosto

_Wow!. Si que ha sido un buen tiempo desde la última carta. ¿No?. _

_Bueno, bueno, en fin, se que te dije que no iba a enviarte otra carta hasta llegar a San Diego pero ... En fin, tú me conoces. ¿Esperaste a mi carta?. Ojalá, más te vale haberlo echo._

_Ayer en la playa nos encontramos con Youko. Realmente no esperé verlo. Pero tú sabes que siempre me sorprende. Hiei se molestó mucho, pero como no era precisamente una playa privada no pudo echarlo. Así que se quedó allí, fastidiando, como siempre. _

_De todos modos nos ayudó con el boleto y aprecio eso. (Aunque admito que eso no significa que deje de molestarme)_

_Y no se como, hablando y hablando dijo que se había ido a hacer un trabajo a Japón. Mes onó extraño, pero fuera como fuera, no quiero saber. Hiei arrugó la nariz y le dijo algo así como "ya me imagino, humpp" y se fue directo al hotel. _

_Después de eso se despidió y se fue sin más. Ese Youko, siempre logra fastidiarlo a uno. ¿No?. _

_Adiós ..._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

22 de Agosto

_¡Hola!. Lamento no haberte dejado una carta desde hace tanto. ¡Pero es que pasaron tantas cosas!. Ahora estamos en San Diego. Es maravilloso, me encanta California, yo fui una vez de niño y me gustó mucho. Hiei pasó una parte de su vida aquí. Así que debe recordarlo mucho. _

_Hiei me presentó a su mejor amigo de la infancia, se llama Andreu, cuando me dijo que lo había ayudado mucho (no miento) en eso de decirme que le gusta entonces no supe que decir. Probablemente no lo entendí mucho y dije algo como "¿QUÉ?". _

_Él es un chico rubio, mayor que Hiei ... Bueno, como de mi edad, vale decir. Aunque se ve más joven, pasamos en su casa unos días, es muy extraño. Si supieras, hasta se parece a ti ... un poco. Jaja. No se, Hiei es muy amigo suyo, así que al principio no me cayó bien, pero al final de todo, es una muy buena persona. _

_¡Nunca me había equivocado tanto!. Bueno, es comprensible. Si lo estuvieras leyendo ahora te estarías muriendo de la risa. ¿No?. Bueno ... en realidad si lo estás pero ... ¡Humm!. _

_El caso es que nos dio un recorrido de la ciudad. Sergei a veces nos acompañó, aunque como representante no puede tener mucho tiempo libre, Hiei tampoco, por que está grabando un nuevo disco que saldrá en enero. Creo que se llamará "Death and Flowers" y el público en Estados Unidos está enloquecido por eso._

_Bueno, aún no está en boca de todos, pero lo estará. No se, aquí todo corre muy rápido, más que en Londres y será algo duro acostumbrarse. _

_Tantos viajes._

_¿Te aburro?. Jiji, supongo que sería ya hora de terminar esta carta (además de que me están esperando). Por favor, llámame, queremos saber de ti._

_Adiós,_

_Kurama._

_P.D: Leí tu copia del artículo que me enviaste. Es muy bueno, me hizo reír mucho. Esperaré más como esos. ¿No te parece que el personaje que hace de idiota se parece a Kuwabara?. Ah ... bueno._

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Yusuke dejó de leer la carta cuando sintió que Kuwabara lo llamaba desde el otro lado de la casa.

-.¿Podrías ayudarme a limpiar esto?. –dijo señalando al desastre de la cocina después del desayuno. Yusuke bajó riéndose.

-.Definitivamente se parece, definitivamente ... – Kuwabara apenas dijo un "eh?" y cuando Yusuke pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese año le brillaron un poco los ojos.

-.Nada, Kuwabara, nada. –dijo riendo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Notas: ejem, más que un epílogo, es ... ni idea. ¿Un resumen de todo lo ocurrido?. No se, jeje. En realidad no podía ser mucho más largo. (¿Han visto los prólogos y epílogos de los libros?. ¡Son cortísimos!.) Espero que de todas maneras les haya gustado. Aunque para ser sincera, no se si haré una continuación, si la llego a hacer (cosa que dudo, mucho, mucho) se llamará igual que el disco que sacaría Hiei, jaja, y transcurriría en EE.UU. Bueno, espero que haber leído esto no haya sido más que una pérdida de tiempo, jiji, o que al menos, les haya echo pasar un buen rato.

Au revoir!.


End file.
